Watching the Big Four Movie
by NightFury999
Summary: You may have seen the HTTYD and ROTG characters watching their movie, but you have never seen HTTYD, ROTG, Brave,and Tangled, all watching Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons: Rise of the Big Four! What word's will be said? What feeling's will be hurt? And what adventure's will be bestowed? Read to find out!
1. Intro

**Hi, I'm NightFury999!**

**I've had this idea stuck in my head for a hole year!**

**I've seen the characters watching HTTYD, and ROTG, but I just couldn't stop thinking about them watching ****_Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons._**

**So here it is!**

**All the characters from all ****_four_**** movies are gonna be watching the crossover!**

* * *

HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON

Hiccup was at the cove, he had just been chosen to kill the Monstrous Nightmare and had planed to run away, when a blinding wight light surrounded the cove and he, Toothless and the Astrid that was sneaking around, vanished, the same happening back at the village and the dragon nest.

BRAVE

Elinor had just told Merida about the suitors and she had stormed of to her room.

Before Elinor could go and talk to her a blinding wight light surrounded the kingdom and every one disappeared.

TANGLED

Rapunzel had just been left alone in her tower, her mother had gone to get her paint when a blinding wight light surrounded the forest and kingdom of Corona and they vanished

RISE OF THE GUARDIANS

Jack had been making it snow in the small town of Burgess when a blinding wight light surrounded him.

Then Jack, the other Guardians and there helpers, and Pitch Black, vanished.

FURY'S LAIR

The people of Berk landed on top each other, while Hiccup was placed down gently, hidden in the shadow's.

**"WHAT IN THOR'S NAME?! SHOW YOURSELF, OR FACE THE RAFE OF STOICK THE VAST CHIEF OF THE HAIRY HOOLIGAN TRIBE!" **Stoick shouted out, trying to look intimidating, but it's hard to look intimidating when you have half your village lying on top of you.

The same thing happened to the Dunbrouch clan, but in a different room.

The entire kingdom fell on top of each other, while Merida was laid softly on the ground, hidden in the shadow's, just like Hiccup.

**"WHAT IN THE WORLD?! WHO ARE YOU AND WHY HAVE YOU BROUGHT US HERE?!" **Fergas called out.

And with the Kingdom of Corona, again in a different room.

The kingdom landed on top each other, while Rapunzel was gently laid down, and just like Merida and Hiccup, hidden in the shadow's.

Rapunzel suddenly became very scared.

She had just appeared in a place she never even knew existed, with thousands of people she had never seen before.

She tried to look through the pile of people with out coming into sight, searching for her mother.

But to no avail.

With the Guardian's, Jack, and Pitch.

They landed in a pile of yeti's, tiny tooth faeries, elf's, and the four guardian's, oh, and Pitch. You can never forget Pitch.

While Jack gently landed in the shadow's.

**"WHAT IN THE NAME OF MAN IN MOON IS GOING ON?!" **North yelled.

Suddenly, a young girl with brown hair in a braid, wearing a purple jumper, big brown boot's, blue skinny jean's, a silver skrill necklace, a bow and arrow's around her back, and a book titled: '_Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons_' held by some rope around her waist appeared in the room with the HTTYD characters.

"Hello, my name is NightFury999, Rider of the Skrill, Guardian of Reading, Legendary Archer, and Sorcerer, but you can call me Fury for short and I have brought you here, to my lair, to watch something. Now you will be accompanied by: The Dragon's, The DunBrouch Clan, The Corona Kingdom and the Legendary Guardians" the girl said

"Now, question's will be answerd at the end of the film and no fighting, I have also unarmed you" the viking's look to where there weapon's where supposed to be, but found them gone "So, when this stone wall open's you will go threw and take a seat" before any one could question her she vanished.

Fury then appeared in the room with the DunBrouch Clan.

"Hello, My name is NightFury999, Rider of the Skrill, Guardian of Reading, Legendary Archer, and Sorcerer, you can call me Fury for short and I have brought you here to watch something. Now, you will be joined by: The Hairy Hooligan's, The Dragon's, The Corona Kingdom and the Legendary Guardians. All question's will be answered at the end of the movie, when that stone wall open's you will enter and take a seat" she then vanished.

Fury did this with the others (Dragons included) and then opened the stone wall.

The room was gigantic.

There was one row of purple chair's (Like the one's in the theater) with the Corona Sun on them, and the row next to that there where dark green chair's with the DunBrouch sword on them, the one next to that where red chair's with the Berk Dragon Crest on them, the one next to that was just stone floor, and next to that was a bunch of different colored chair's.

One was a light red, next to it was one that looked like it had blue, purple, and green feather's on it, then a dark grey with black marking's, and a golden one that looked like it was made out of Dream sand.

Behind these chair's where wight one's, and small dark-light red one's, smaller version's of the feather one and a bunch of colorful one's.

There was also an ice blue one that was a little way's away from the one's at the front.

And at the very back, in the left hand corner, was a pitch black one.

In front of all the seat's was a giant screen.

Fury appeared in front of the screen.

"Welcome to my theater!" she announced.

"Now, seat restriction's: King and Queen of Corona you get the top purple seat's" The king and queen walked over to the purple seat's at the top of the row.

"Rapunzel take the seat at the far right corner" Rapunzel's breath catches and she slowly walk's to her seat, ignoring the look's people gave her and unknown to her, Mother Gothel was watching her, thinking:

What?! Why's Rapunzel here?!

"Now, the left half of the kingdom take the back seat's and the right take the front" Fury instructed, only so she could keep Mother Gothel away from Rapunzel (Who looked like she was about to run as if it was for her life)

"DunBrouch Clan: King, Queen and Prince's take the green seats at the top. Merida: the one at the front, right side. Every one else can chose"

"Okay, Berk: Stoick take the top red seat" he did "Hiccup take the one at the front on the right end" he did "Gobber: next to Stoick. Astrid: next to Hiccup. Other teen's: take the front, far left and the rest of you can chose".

They did.

"Alright, Dragons (Vikings (All but Hiccup): Growl): Take the stone's, where ever you want" of course Toothless took the one closest to Hiccup.

"North: Big red chair. Tooth: Feathery chair. Bunny: Grey chair. Sandy: Golden chair. Yeti's: Wight one's. Elf's: small red one's. Fairies: small feather one's. Pitch:(Guardians: Growl. Kids: *Eyes go wide in fear*. Helpers: *Cower*) Black one. Jack: Blue one"

When every one had a seat Fury spoke again "Okay, this is about: Two Viking's, A Dragon, Two Princess's, A Thief, And a Spirit. All questions will be answered at the end of the movie, so, enjoy"

With that said, the screen came to life

* * *

**Alright, as I said: This has been stuck in my head for age's and I just ****_had _****to get it out there.**

**This is before the event's of Tangled and Rise of the Guardians, while How to train your dragon and Brave are half way threw.**

**Please Review and give me idea's on what should happen in the movie.**

**Peace out!**


	2. Rapunzel and Merida's Past

**Here's the first part of the movie!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**We scan over Scotland's misty mountain's**

**MERIDA**

**Some say destiny is tied to the la-**

**JACK**

**Boring!**

The watcher's jump at Jack's sudden interference on screen

**MERIDA**

**Jack! Will ya shu' yer mouth fur once!**

every one (But Jack and Elinor) chuckle, while Elinor glare's at what Merida had said on screen.

'That's not what a princess should say to a friend' she thought

**JACK**

**For the love of-! English please!**

Jack burst out laughing, while Hiccup chuckled, Rapunzel smiled a little and Merida scolded, while every one else chuckled, smiled in amusement or glared(The Highlanders)

**There was a sudden BANG! and the screen shake's**

**JACK**

**OW! RAPUNZEL!**

Gothel frowns, and Rapunzel's smile vanished

'What! Why's Rapunzel in this!?' is what Gothel's thinking

**RAPUNZEL**

**Well sorry. But Merida's got a point. You should be quiet and let her continue the story **

**JACK**

**But the way she's telling it is _boring!_ Right Hiccup?!**

The Viking's eye's go wide in surprise, and Snotlout frown's in anger

'Who would chose Useless over me?!' he thinks

**HICCUP**

**Jack, leave me out of this**

**ASTRID  
**

**Can we just continue!**

The Vikings mouth's hang oapen

'Okay, why is Astrid with Hiccup? Fury did say there where two viking's but Astrid _and Hiccup_?! This is so very confusing'

**FLYNN**

**Ya, I doubt they want to listen to you guy's fight**

Corona's guard's frown in confusion and anger

'I know that voice. Flynn Rider. He must be the Thief!' they think darkly

**JACK**

**Okay, okay! How about we take turn's?  
**

**RAPUNZEL**

**Alright, we'll go by alphabet: Astrid, Flynn, Hiccup, Jack, Merida, then me**

**HICCUP**

**Okay! Just go, Astrid. We shouldn't waste any more time fighting when we should be telling this thing **

**ASTRID**

**Okay:**

**This is a tale of four hero's, (As Astrid continues the screen once again move's over Scotland's mountines) **

**They where all so different, but they all had the same dream. **

**That dream was Freedom**

**Freedom, to be who you are. Freedom to fight. To fly. To live.**

**But, that Freedom was just to far from reach and they feared that they will never get that chance of Freedom.**

**Tell one day, every thing changed**

**The words:**

** RISE OF THE BRAVE TANGLED DRAGONS:**

** RISE OF THE BIG FOUR**

**filled the screen.**

**We continue to move over Scotland's mountain's but this time much faster, we go over one last hill, revealing a DunBrouch camp. **

"I remember this!" Merida exclaimed

**Elinor walked into view and looked like she was trying to find something... or someone.**

**"Where are you?" she says "I'm gonna get ya"**

**We move down under the table and see a five year old Merida trying, but failing, to hide her giggle's.**

**Younger Merida quickly move's away from under the table into a new hiding spot, just before Elinor ducked down under the table.**

The viewers smiled at the mother and daughter playing together.

**Finding no one there, Elinor straitened again. **

**"Where is my wee birthday girl?" Elinor says.**

Rapunzel smile's. She love's birthday's.

**We turn to her back, to see little Merida (Who's gonna kill me for calling her that) sneaking up behind her.**

**Elinor turn's around and spot's her.**

**"AH HA!" she say's reaching to grab her.**

**Five year old Merida squeak's and try's to run away, but is to late as Elinor grabs her and start's tickling the uncontrollable giggling red head.**

**We zoom out a little and see a meaty hand place a large bow 'n' arrow on the table.**

**Elinor look's up and stop's tickling the little girl "Fergas, no weapons on the table" she says, stearnly.**

**Merida jumped out of her mothers arm's and picked up the to big bow.**

**"Can I shoot an arrow?! Please, please, please!" she pleads before falling on her bum and laughing.**

**Furges rub's his chin "How about shooting one of your very own!" he say's pulling out a much smaller bow.**

**Merida gasp's and a huge smile spread's accross her face "Happy Birthday my wee darling" **

"So, you like archery?" Hiccup asked "I don' like it, I _love _it!" Merida explains

**The screen changes to a target with a bunch of arrow's on the grounded in front of it. **

**"That's it pull back, right to yer cheek. That's it" Fergus said**

**We zoom in on Elinor and she's holding a hand to her heart, scared for her daughters safe**

**"And lose!" Fergas commands.**

**Merida let's go of the arrow and it goes flying over the target and into the wood's.**

**"I missed" she say's.**

"Ya think?" Jack say's "Shu' up, white cap!" said Merida

**Elinor bends down to her level "Go fetch it then" she say's. Merida give's her, her bow and run's into the wood's.**

**Elinor then turned to Fergas "A bow, Fergas? She's a lady" Elinor say's.**

**Fergas grabs her bum and Elinor yelp's, and hit Fergas's giant belly, only making him laugh more.  
**

**The screen changes to Merida running through the wood's.**

**She hit's some leave's while she run's past.**

**Merida slows down and look's around.**

**She spot's the arrow in a tree, Merida run's over and pull's it out.**

**There was a small rustle from behind her.**

**she turn's around startled and see's a wisp. **

"I told ye I saw one!" Merida exclaims, while every one else stared wide eyed. Some had their mouth's hanging open.

**Merida slowly walk's towards it and touched it, only for it to disappear. **

**"They _are _real" she breath's.**

**Young Merida chases the wisp's, trying to catch them.**

**The wisp's lead her deeper into the forest, away from the camp.**

"Oh, no" Rapunzel whispers.

**Merida continued, not really knowing where she was going.**

**The wisp's lead her up to a wall, covered in green vine's.**

**The wisp goes in.**

**She put her hand up to the vine's and found a tunnel behind them and the wisp at the other side.**

**Young Merida walked down the tunnel and came out in a beautiful cove, with a water fall, pound and... a tower.**

Gothel glared at the screen.

Some one had found where she hide her flower!

While Rapunzel gasped and smiled, this is the first time she meet Merida!

And Merida was doing the same. No one could forget that long golden hair, while every one else was looking at the screen in confusion.

Why was there a tower in the middle of a hidden cove?

**Merida walked towards the tower and found a weak spot in the stone brick's.**

**She began breaking them apart with her arrow that she had held onto.**

**The brick's broke away, and on the other side was a dirt tunnel, at the end of the short tunnel was wooden stair's, leading up to the wall.**

**Merida walked up the creaky old steps and pushed on the roof at the top.**

**It budged and opened. **(only making Gothel glare harder)

**Merida climbed into the tower and looked around.**

**"Hello?" she say's "Who's there?!" a female voice ask's, sounding scared.**

**"Um, my name's Merida DunBrouch. I found this tower and uh... could you please come out, where ever you are" Merida answer's.**

**A young girl, about the same age as Merida came out the shadow's.**

**She had big green eye's and golden blond hair that reached past her feet.**

**She was holding a frying pan as a weapon and had fear in her eye's.  
**

**"Hi. I'm Merida, what's your name?" Merida asked kindly.**

**"R-rapunzel" the girl stuttered.**

**"Well, Rapunzel. What are you doing in this tower?" Merida asked "I've been here all my life. My mother left to the kingdom of Corona, to get more food. A three day trip. She left about an hour ago" Rapunzel answered.**

**"Three day's? Won't you get lonely here, all by yourself?" Merida asked "Well, it can get a bit lonely. Why?" Rapunzel questioned.**

**"Maybe I could keep you company! My home is only about an hour walk from here" Merida said "I don't know" Rapunzel said unsure.**

**"I could bring some food and game's for us to play" say's Merida "Well... Alright" Rapunzel answered.**

Gothel was shocked, but it soon turned to anger.

'How could she!?'

**"Great! I'll be back tonight! Oh! And guess what! It's my birthday!" Merida exclaimed.**

**"Wait! It's your Birthday too!? Maybe we could watch the floating light's together!" Rapunzel exclaimed happily.**

**"It's your birthday too! Wait, what's the floating light's?" Merida asked "The floating light's. They rise up from the kingdom of Corona every night only on my birthday. I watch them every night, on this very day" Rapunzel explained.**

**"I'd love, too! Be back tonight!" with that Merida jumped back down the hole in the floor and ran back to the camp.**

"Wow, how long have you two been friend's?" Astrid asked

"Well, this happened when we where five so, for 10 year's Merida would come to my tower with food and game's" Rapunzel said, surprising everyone.

That was the first thing she had said to them.

They fell silent as the next part loaded.

* * *

**Whew, Done!**

**This one was all Merida and Rapunzel, but in next chapter it will be at the part where Merida is to become married and Hiccup going to run away with Toothless and the flight with Astrid.**

**No Jack yet, but maybe in next chapter or the one after that.**

**NightFury999, Rider of the Skrill, Guardian of Reading, Legendary Archer and Sorcerer, out!**


	3. A different way of meeting

**Alright here is chapter 3!**

**This one will be when Hiccup shot down Toothless and get's chosen to kill the nightmare.**

**I'm just gonna skip to the bit where Hiccup and Toothless are leaving and go on a romantic flight with Astrid.**

**Okay Enjoy!**

* * *

**the words:**

**5 years later**

**fill the screen**

**We see ****_Hiccup _****walking through the wood's with a woven basket over his shoulder.**

**He goes into a cove and speaks "Leaving"**

"What?" Stoick says surprised

The Berkians lean forward.

'What was he talking about?'

**"We're leaving" Hiccup says**

"Wait, we?" Gobber asks

**"Lets pack up. Look's like we're taking a little vacation... forever"**

"Forever?" Fishlegs asked

"Hiccup what are you talking about?" Stoick asked and Hiccup visibly paled.

**Hiccup put's down his basket next to a large rock and sigh's**

**He look's up and see's ****_Astrid _****siting on the rock sharpening her axe with a stone.**

**"Wha- What the! Uh, what are you doing here?" Hiccup says startled. **

**"I wanna know what's going on" she say's dropping the rock and jumping down. **

**"No one just ****_gets _****as good as you do in dragon training.****_ Especially _****you" she continues**

**"Start talking. Are you training with someone?" Astrid asks getting in Hiccups face.**

**"It better not involve ****_this_****" she say's grabbing his riding harness, before dropping it and walking past him **

"Uh, what is that?" Tuffnut asked, stupidly.

Everyone ignored him.

**There's a roar and an ebony colored dragon runs towards them**

The vikings stare at the screen (But Hiccup) in horror

**"Get down!" says Astrid and she push's Hiccup down as the night fury charges.**

**"Run! Run!" Astrid said and was about to hit the ebony dragon with her axe but Hiccup grabbed it and threw it away.**

Every one stared at the screen (But hiccup and Toothless) in confusion.

**He stood in front of the angry night fury, his hand's above his head.**

**"She's a friend" Hiccup tells him, the dragon calm's down, but keeps it's slit eye's on Astrid.**

**"You scared him" Hiccup says holding the night fury back.**

**"I scared ****_him_****?!... Who is ****_him_****?" Astrid says**

**"Um, Astrid, Toothless. Toothless, Astrid" Hiccup says, earning a growl from Toothless**

The watchers (But Hiccup and Toothless, who where looking nerves) stare at the screen, in shock (Berk and DunBrouch), fear (Corona (Much to Pitch's pleasure)), and awe (Guardians, Merida, Rapunzel, Jack, Flynn, Gothel, Pitch).

**There's a pause before Astrid's fear turn's to curiosity.**

**"S-so, he's... yours?" she aske's.**

**"Um... ya, I guess" Hiccup answers, not sure where she was going with this.**

Toothless snort's.

Much to Jack's, Merida's, Rapunzel's, Flynn's, and Astrid's curiosity.

**Astrid gulp's and take's a step closer.**

**Toothless growl's.**

**Hiccup put's a reassuring hand on the dragons head and look's back at Astrid. **

**"Here. Give me your hand" He say's.**

**Astrid let's him take her hand and bring it closer to the enraged dragon. **

**He stop's just in front of Toothless head.**

**And with a little hesitation, Toothless fill's in the gap and place's his snout into Astrid's palm**

The watchers (But Hiccup and Toothless) stare in complete shock.

**"Wow" is all Astrid can say**

**Toothless retracts his snout and look's down at Astrid, his eye's no longer slit.**

**Astrid stares in wonder** (Making North smile)** at the thing she was taught to fear all her life**

**"So... what are we gonna do?" Astrid asked**

**"About what?" Hiccup asked**

**"Hiccup, your final exam is ****_tomorrow, _****your gonna have to- (whisper) ****_kill _****a dragon" Astrid explained.**

**"I dont know" Hiccup sighs**

**There's a pause before Astrid spoke again.**

**"You where planing on leaving weren't you?" Astrid asked, turning back to him.**

**"Ya, ya I was" Hiccup answered.**

**"Well... let's do it then" Astrid said "Wait, what?" Hiccup asked, eye's wide "You know, leave. Berk. With me" she said as if it where the most simplest thing in the world. **

The viking's (But Astrid) jaws dropped open

**"What! No! Astrid, I'm not about to take you away from your family!" Hiccup argued**

**"What about you! You have a family that your leaving behind!" Astrid shot back**

**"I have a farther that's proud of me for being some one I'm ****_not _****and ****_hate's_**** me for being me" Hiccup explained sadly**

Stoick's heart dropped.

He... thought I _hated _him?

Boy, where they having a talk when they got home

**Astrid looked at him with pity clearly in her eye's. **

**"But, I don't want to be a Dragon Killer. Not after this" she said, a lot more calmly**

**Hiccup sighed and looked her in the eye's.**

**"Fine" he sigh's "Yes!" Astrid exclaims "Alright, come on. We should go before they begin looking for us" Hiccup says, picking up his bag, then walking towards Toothless and hopping on, Astrid behind him.**

**The trio took to the air, on an adventure they will never forget. **

**The screen look's over into the forest, to see a hooded figure was watching them the hole time, before turning and heading into the woods, out of site.**

The watchers remained silent as the next part loaded

* * *

**That's all for now!**

**Please tell me what you think and give idea's! I really need them!**

**Next time:**

**The trio go to the kingdom of DunBrouch!**

**There they meet Jack Frost and Princess Merida, and The Girl in the Tower!**

**Please help!**

**I can't think of a way of transport!**

**How can they get around when Astrid, Merida, Rapunzel and Flynn can't fly!?**

**I mean, all four of them cant fit on Toothless's saddle and I don't like the idea of Jack carrying some one, maybe catching some one in an emergency, but that's it. **

**_Please _****help!**


	4. The Big Four come together

**And here is chapter 4!**

**Sorry for the cliffhanger last time, but I hadn't even relised I made one!**

**I'd like to thank you all for the transportation idea's, but I'm settling with Hiccup and Astrid on Toothless, Jack on the wind, Merida on Angus, and Rapunzel and Flynn on Max.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**The screen change's to Hiccup and Astrid flying though the sky's.**

**It was sun set now so it was obvious that they'd been flying for hour's. **

Hiccup's and Astrid's parent's heart's dropped

There children have really run away, to be with a dragon.

**There was a loud ****_BOOM!_**** and a crack of ****_lightning_****.**

**"Uh, Hiccup, we should probably find some where to land" Astrid said, looking up at the sky.**

**The screen zooms onto the ocean and Hiccup spot's land.**

**"Over there, bud!" Hiccup instructed, pointing to the land.**

**They landed in the ****_frost _****covered forest, as it started to rain heavily.**

**"Great, just great" Hiccup say's as he and Astrid hopped off Toothless.**

**"Come on, we need to find shelter" the trio walked away from the clearing they had landed in and into the woods.**

**After about 10 minutes of searching there was a gush of wind.**

**Astrid shivered and raped her arm's around her, Hiccup doing the same.**

'If only I'd listen. They wouldn't be freezing, alone, and in the rain' thinks Stoick

**Hiccup spot's a boy, with icy blue eye's, pale skin, and white lock's, he wore a blue hoody, brown dirty skinny pant's and bare feet, and in his right hand was a crooked staff. **

Jack gasped.

"What?" Hiccup asked him.

Rapunzel looked at Jack and smiled at him, Merida looked at him in confusion, Astrid looking surprised and Flynn looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

Hiccup, Astrid, Toothless, Merida, Rapunzel, and Flynn could see him.

While every one else (But the Guardians, helpers, and Pitch because they could always see Jack) just looked at the spot where Jack was sitting in confusion.

The movie was paused and Fury came out of thin air, a skrill by her side this time.

"Guy's the guy sitting in the chair is Jack Frost, you can only see him if you believe he's real. Apparently, Hiccup, Astrid, Toothless, Merida and Rapunzel believe in him. Now, if you'll excuse me, me and Lightning are going for an afternoon flight" with that she vanished, along with Lightning the Skrill.

Every one (But the Guardians, Helpers, and Pitch) looked towards Jack and there mouths dropped.

For most, because he had just appeared out of thin air! Wait they've seen Fury do it a hundred time's, but you get what I mean.

And for some (Hiccup, Astrid, Toothless, Merida, Rapunzel, and Flynn) because they had just found out that he was Jack Frost.

A smile slowly spread across Jack's face and he jumped into the air and did a back flip "YES!" he exclaimed as he landed on the top of his seat, then climbed back down, not seeing the smile's the Guardians where giving him (Bunny hide his).

And the movie continued

**"Hi! Um, could you tell us where we are?!" Hiccup shouted over to the boy.**

**The boy looked at him in surprise, then looked behind him. **

**Seeing no one, he turned back to Hiccup and pointed to himself.**

**"Ya, who else is around here" Hiccup said**

**The boy's mouth dropped open and he slowly walked towards Hiccup,**

**Once he was about a foot away he asked "Y-you can see me?"**

**"Um, ya" Hiccup said, confused.**

**A huge smile grew onto the boys face and he did a black flip shouting "YES!"**

The watchers jaw's dropped, again.

**"Um, what's so exciting that you had to do a back flip and scream 'yes' at the top of your lung's?" Astrid asked**

**"Names Jack Frost. Spirit of Winter" the boy said** **"Wait. Spirit of Winter?" Astrid asked**

**"You can only see me if you believe in me" Jack explained "Oh, okay" Hiccup said, with a shrug.**

**"Um, 'Jack' do you know where we could find some shelter for the night? Big enough to hold, me, Hiccup and a dragon?" Astrid asked**

**"A dragon?... ya sure, follow me" Jack answered, calmly. **

**Hiccup's and Astrid's jaw's dropped (God! How many time's do I have to wright this?!).**

As did the watcher's (But Jack).

**Jack lead them to a rock wall, covered in veins.**

**He pushed some aside, revealing a tunnel. **

Gothel glared, even more.

'four people and a _dragon _knew where she was keeping Rapunzel! After this, she's gonna need to find a new place to hide her. _Especially _since now a viking tribe, a clan, a kingdom, a group of myth's, and a tribe of dragons knew'

**The group walked down the tunnel and came to a beautiful cove, but thanks to the rain, it was less beautiful.**

**And in the center was a tower.**

**"I found it about a year ago. There's a weak spot over here, we can use it to get in" Jack said to them.**

**The group found the weak spot and came to a dirt cave, with old wooden stair's at the end, leading to the roof.**

**They walked up the stair's and opened the floor pillar.**

**One by one they climbed up.**

**Once out, they looked around.**

**They where in a kitchen, and there was a set of stairs leading to a room covered by a purple curtain.**

**"This will do perfect" Hiccup said**

**Just then a girl with fiery red hair came out of no where, bow at the ready. **

**Hiccup, Astrid, and Jack put the hand's up in surrender and Toothless growled.**

**"Who are' ye?" she asked "Uh, I'm Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III** (Watchers laugh (But Berk and Dragon) **(Jack snickers)**(Hiccups face turns red and he shrinks into his seat))**and this is Astrid Hofferson, and my NightFury dragon: Toothless" Hiccup answered**

**Merida then points her arrow at Jack "An' the snow' cap?" she asked. Jack looked at her confused "Uh, english please!" he asked "She said: Who are you" Hiccup translated**

**"Oh, Jack Frost, Spirit of Winter" Jack answered, surprised she could see him.**

**"Spiri' o' Win'er? Prov' it" she ordered.**

**Jack turned to Hiccup "Spirit of Winter. Prove it" he translated**

**Jack touched a near by table with his staff and it was coated with frost.**

**"Wow" Merida breathed and she lowered her bow.**

**"Why are ye here?" she asked "We got lost in the storm and where hopping we could stay here for the night" Astrid explained**

**"Well, tha' an' up te me. I'll hav' te' ask me frien' Rapu'nzel. She's the' one tha' live's here" Merida said "I'll be righ' bac'" she then walked up the stair's and went behind the purple curtain. **

** After about 8 minutes she appeared from the curtain again, but this time a girl with bright green eyes and golden blond hair that reached her feet in a braid, followed. **

**"This is Rapu'nzel" Merida said "Rapu'nzel, meet Hiccu' Astri' Toothles' an' Jac'" Rapunzel waved and smiled at them.**

**"So, can we stay for the night?" Hiccup asked "Well... it would be cruel to just leave you out in the rain... I ****_guess _****you could stay" Rapunzel said, shyly.**

**"Thank you. We wont bother you at all" Hiccup said. **

**The screen changed to the group of six (Toothless included) sitting in the main room, in a cercal (Is that how you spell cercal? Please tell me if it is or not).**

**"So, Hiccu'. Wha' brin' ya te DunBrouch fores'?" Merida asked "Well, like I said before me and Astrid are vikings. And we live on Berk. Well, on Berk it's all about Dragon Killing and I shot down Toothless and we became friends. Astrid fond out and I showed her that dragons aren't what we think they are. Then, we decided to run away. Then we got caught in the storm and where forced to land" Hiccup explained.**

**"What about you Merida? Why are you here instead of at the kingdom?" Jack asked**

**"Well, it' all' start' three days ago'. As ye know' I'm the' princes' of the clan DunBrouch and well me mother, she controlled every' singl' day of me lif'. Bu' whe' she sai' I was goin' ta be force' te marry som' one I never' even' meet' did I sna'. Tha' nigh' I sneak' ou' the castl' and ran' inte the fores' and cam' here" Merida explained**

"What?!" Elinor and Fergus exclaimed at the same time and the rest of DunBrouch was having a panic attack(But Merida)

"SHHUUUUTTT IIITTTT!" A loud voice said and every one turned to see Fury behind them "Now, shut your mouth's and watch the movie or I'll sew your mouth's shut and glue your eyes to the screen!" she exclaimed

Now _that _shut them up

**"So, the three runaways" Jack said**

**"Where are you gonna go?" Rapunzel asked**

**"I dont know. We where thinking of traveling to the kingdom of Corona" Astrid explaiend**

**"Th' Kingdo' 'o' Coron'?!" Merida exclaimed "Um, ya" Hiccup said**

**"Ca' we' joi'?!" she asked "Uh, 'we'?" Jack asked "Me an' Punzie 'o' course" Merida explained "Wait! What?!" Rapunzel said**

**"Punzie, ye can' be lock' up in here' fer'ever" Merida said "But..." Rapunzel said "Punzie, yer mum will' ne fin' ou'! She's on tha' three week tri' remembe'! You'll be bac' here befor' she even find's ou' yer gon'!" Merida explained**

**"I don't know" Rapunzel said, unsure. **

**"Com' on, Punzie. Ou' Birthda' in a few day's, thi' migh' be ou' onl' chance' te see the ligh'" Merida said **

**"Well... oh, what the heck! Count me in!" Rapunzel exclaimed, putting her hand in the middle of the cercal.**

**Merida followed siut, so did Hiccup and Astrid and they all looked at Jack, expectantly.**

**"Wait! You want me in on this?" he asked "Of course!" Astrid said **

**Jack smiled at them and put his hand on top of there's and some how Toothless was able to put his paw on and Pascal crawled down Rapunzel's arm and put his tinny hand on top.**

Hiccup, Astrid, Toothless, Merida, Rapunzel and Jack smiled

Stoick, Elinor, Fergas and Astrid's parents where still heart broken and Gothel, oh was she mad! If look's could kill, that screen would be in flame's.

They remained silent as the next part loaded

* * *

**Okay,**

**Next Chapter, Flynn come's in! **

**Please Review and if I miss spelled something than please tell me**

**See ya next time!**

**NightFury999 out!**


	5. The Shadow's Back

**Here's chapter 5!**

**Sorry it took so long.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**The screen changes to the outside of the now wet tower, as the rising sun lit up the hidden cove**

"I wonder what's happening back on Berk" Astrid's mother, Phelgma the Fierce whispered to Gobber

"We're probably working our buts off, searching the hole island, the one's surrounding it and traveling to the near by island's in search for those teen's" Gobber whispered back

**The screen changed to inside the tower up close to ****_Hiccups _****face, half buried under a blanket and eye's closed.**

**Suddenly, he started shakig violently and his eye's snapped open.**

**"Wak' up drago' boy! We nee' te ge' goin' befo' Rap'unzel changes her min'!" Merida's voice shouted out**

**"Alright, I'm up, I'm up. Just stop the shaking" Hiccup groaned **

**Merida stopped shaking him and went to waking Jack up.**

**Hiccup yawned, rubbing his eye, before getting to his feet and lightly shaking Toothless awake.**

**"Com' on, bud" he said.**

**Toothless moaned but got up, giving a toothless yawn.**

"That's why you called him Toothless!" Fishlegs exclaimed

**"Tha' why ye call' em Toothles'!" Merida exclaimed**

The watchers mouth flung open (Eh, at least it's not _drop _open)

**Rapunzel got up and handed the ebony black dragon a fish.**

**Toothless slowly and happily took the fish from her gentle hand's, as to not startle her and ate it.**

**Rapunzel smiled at him and petted his nose.**

**She looked back to see the missing tail fin.**

**"What happened to his tail?" she asked**

**"Well, like I said last night, I had shot Toothless down and he lost half his tail fin in the crash. So I made him a new one but he can only fly with me now" Hiccup explained, sadly.**

Stoick's thoughts turned to when Hiccup claimed he had shot down a night fury.

He was telling the truth! Why couldn't he have just _listened?! _Then none of this would have happened! Hiccup and Astrid wouldn't be running away and every thing would be normal...

But, he didn't. And that just broke Stoick's heart more.

**Rapunzel nodded and went back to packing.**

**"Okay, what have we got?" Astrid asked**

**"Well, we should probably bring a lot of food and water. And I'm also bringing along some of my herb's and spice's, encase any one get's hurt" Rapunzel explained, looking though the content's in her bag.**

**She flung the satchel around her shoulder and turned to the others.**

**"Okay, every one set?" Jack asked**

**The group of six nodded and they exited the tower.**

**Rapunzel was the last out and she slowly placed her bare foot on the grass floor.**

**A huge grin spreaded across her face and she laid down on the slightly wet grass floor. **

**"The grass, the dirt, just like I dreamed they'd be" she started singing **

The watchers (But Rapunzel, Gothel and Merida, because they already knew) wondered how long she had been trapped in that tower.

**The others turned to look at her.**

**A breeze came by and Rapunzel got up and started chasing it.**

**"Fell that summer breeze the way it's calling me" she gasped and looked down and saw her feet in the small pond.**

**"For the first time ****_ever _****I'm completely free" Rapunzel flew some water in the air and held her arm's out wide as it fell back down on her. **

**She looked towards the exit and started running for it**

**"I can go running and racing and pounding and chasing and flying and I finnaly fell like- This is where my life begins" she says, the last bit sang when she was out the tunnel.**

Gothel glared swords, axe's, maces, daggers all kinds of weapons at that blasted screen.

'I have to get her back' she thought

**"I cant believe I did this!" she says, as the others come out, smiling at her.**

**"Believe it or not, Blondie, you did it" Jack said to her**

**"Hey, Merida, where did you get the horse?" Astrid asked, just now noticing the black stead Merida was leading by the rains. **

**"Oh, thi' is Angus. He's' me hors'. I woul' ride em her' ever' tim' I cam' te visit Punzie" Merida explained**

**"Okay, from what I could make out was that that this horse's name is Angus. That's great, Merida and Punzie can ride Angus and Hiccup and Astrid can ride Toothless" Jack said.**

**"What about you?" Hiccup asked**

**"I can ride the wind" Jack explained**

**Just to demonstrate, he summoned the wind and it lifted him into the air.**

The watchers (But Jack, Guardians, etc.) stared in awe

**The others stared in awe.**

**Finally Astrid broke the silence. **

**"Okay... we should probably get going" **

**The others agreed and Merida and Rapunzel got on Angus, Hiccup and Astrid got on Toothless and Jack shot up into the air again.**

**Staying on the ground (because they where just gonna take it slow) they walked into the forest and away from the tower that Rapunzel spent her entire life in. **

**The screen changed to a man with brown hair and small beard running through the forest's. **

**Flynn Rider.**

The guard's of Corona glared at the screen

**Flynn ducked under a tree branch as arrow's lodged themselves into the wood.**

**He continued running as the guard's chased him on there horse's.**

**The one at the front, was the leader riding a white stead named Maximas.**

**The two behind him rode a brown one, each.**

**Flynn skidded down a hill and jumped through a wall of tree branches.**

**The brown horse's stopped at the branches, unable to get through, but Maximas jumped over them and continued after Rider.**

"That a boy, Maximas" the leader guard said

**"We got him now" the rider said to his stead.**

**Suddenly, Flynn skidded to a turn, and Max, not expecting him to turn, turned sharply after him, throwing his rider off in the proses.**

**He chased Flynn to a cliff and onto a tree sticking out the side of the cliff.**

**Flynn got to the very end, but Max followed.**

"Um, I'm not sure that's such a-"

**"AHHHHHHH!"**

Fishlegs was cut off as the branch they where on snapped and they went falling off the cliff

"And I stand corrected" he sighed

**Flynn and Max continued to fall, screaming all the way down. **

**They hit some branches, but thanks to them they survived the fall, only coming out with thousands of bruises and cuts. **

**Flynn landed, face first in the dirt, and skidded into a black paw.**

"Uh oh" Jack said

**There was a growl and Flynn slowly looked up, only to see an angry ****_Toothless._**

**Flynn screamed, but before he or Toothless could do any thing, Hiccup came out of the bush's and stepped in between them.**

**"Wow, Toothless! It's okay, bud" Hiccup said to him.**

**Toothless calmed down as the others came out the bush's.**

**Suddenly, Max came out of no where and grabbed Flynn's boot.**

**He screamed as Max started pulling him away.**

"Wow, he really doesn't like you" Hiccup said

"Ya think?" Flynn said

**Flynn was able to get his foot out his boot, but Max only stomped over.**

**Rapunzel stepped between them.**

**She stood in front of Max, "Sit" she commanded**

**Max wined**

**"Sit" she said again.**

**Max sat down, Flynn's boot still in his mouth.**

**"Drop it" Max wined again "Drop it" Rapunzel said more forcefully.**

**Max dropped the boot.**

Flynn's jaw fell open

**"Good boy" Rapunzel said, starting to scratch Max's head.**

**He started wagging his tail as he rubbed his face into Rapunzel's.**

**Flynn picked up his boot and put it back on.**

**"Are you okay?" Hiccup asked walking over to him**

**"I'm fine" he said**

**"What are your name's" Flynn asked the group**

**"I'm Hiccup (Flynn snickered. Hiccup ignored him), these are my friends: Astrid, Toothless, Merida, Rapunzel and Angus" Hiccup said**

**"And the snowy haired one" Flynn asked, gesturing to Jack**

**Jack's jaw hit the floor.**

**5 believers.**

**He has ****_5 _****believers.**

**This is the best day in his immortal life.**

**"Jack Frost. Spirit of Winter" Jack said**

**"Wait. ****_The _****Jack Frost? Prove it" Flynn said, crossing his arm's.**

**Jack touched a tree with his staff and it was coated with frost in seconds.**

**"Wow" Flynn breathed**

**"So an' wa' we bette' ge' goin'" Merida said, still on top of Angus.**

"English!" Jack exclaimed

**"You wanna come with?" Hiccup asked Flynn**

"Wait! What?!" Stoick exclaimed

He's taking a _thief _with them?! Have they lost there minds!?

**"Well, where are you going?" he asked**

**"We're going to the kingdom of Corona!" Rapunzel exclaimed**

**"Alright, considering that I have nothing else to do, why not" Flynn said with a shrug. **

**"We can make camp here, it's getting late" Astrid said**

**They agreed and set up camp, unknown of the black something or someone that was watching them, and that had turned and ran into the forest.**

"Oka', wha' eve' tha' thin' is it's startin' te giv' me th' cree'ps" Merida said

**The screen changes to a figure sitting in a black throne in the darkness.**

**The thing goes over to them and neighs.**

**"What!?" a male voice said, his face still hidden in the shadows**

**"So, the prophecy is ****_already _****being for filled?" The man stood from his throne and walked over to a wall with ancient drawing on it.**

"Uhhh, _what _prophecy?" Hiccup asked

**He filled his palm with some strange black sand and threw it at the wall.**

**The drawing started to glow blue and pitcher's formed. **

**Rapunzel appeared in a yellow glow "The Healer" the man said**

Rapunzel smiled at this, while Gothel glared

'That better not have to do with any thing about he hair!'

**Rapunzel diapered and was replaced by Merida in a red glow "The Archer"**

"Yes!" Merida exclaimed, while Elinor glared

**Then came Hiccup in green "The Inventor" **

Hiccup smiled at this, but his father only glared in annoyance

'Why cant Hiccup be something more useful, and not a useless inventor?!'

**Then Astrid in light blue "The Shield Maiden" **

Astrid smiled as did her parent's

**Flynn in light green "The Thief" **

**And then Jack in blue "And the Leader"**

"Yes! I'm the leader!" Jack exclaimed

Stoick huffed 'Why cant _Hiccup _be the leader?!'

**"When darkness rise's and evil take's over**

**Six innocent soul's will rise and fight, **

The Corona guard's snort "More like five innocent" they said

**A Healer with hair a golden yellow and as soft as a cloud,**

Rapunzel smiled, it was really soft.

**An Archer with an aim so fine, can beat the greatest of the times,**

Merida grinned 'I never knew I was that good!'

**An Inventor with a mind so great, can make the deadliest of deadly weapons,**

Hiccup's grin widened

**A Shield Maiden with a talent so fierce, can make the biggest of men tremble in fear,**

Astrid smiles

Stoick sigh's

'Why cant that be Hiccup?!'

**A Thief with a sneak so silent, even one of the kingdoms hounds cant trace his track, **

Flynn grins and crossed his arm's

**And the Leader, A Winter Spirit with a power so great, can make the deadliest and feared men bow at his feet **

Jack smiled mischievously

**But, there is no telling who will win,**

**The Big Six or...**

**The Nightmare King"**

**the camera turns round to face the man's face, only to see the one and only, Nightmare King.**

**Pitch turn's his head and look's at his globe of light's.**

**Six light's where different colored and where all in the same place. **

**One was yellow(Rapunzel), one was red(Merida) one was green(Hiccup), one was a light blue(Astrid), one was a light green(Flynn), and one was blue(Jack)**

The watchers stared in shocked silent (But Pitch) as the next part loaded

* * *

**Whats Pitch up to, now?**

**Please tell me what you think and also give me idea's!**

**The more idea's you give me the quicker the chapters will come!**

**Bye!**


	6. Meeting The King Of Nightmares

**And here is Chapter 6!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**The sun light up the six's camp site**

**One by one they got out up and started getting ready for the long journey that was still a head. **

**Rapunzel was able to pursue Max to let Flynn ride him, and to Flynn to ride Max. **

**Soon, they where on the road again.**

**Hours past and the group still find themselves walking through the forest.**

**Rapunzel decided to lighten the mood:**

**"On the road again,**

**On the road again**

**with the bird's tweeting high **

**and the wind by my side**

**I shall fight, for my freedom "**

**Merida decides that's her cue:**

**"When the wind is stretching high**

**And with the clear blue sky**

**I shall fight, for my freedom"**

'Doesn't she already have freedom?' the citizens of DunBrouch Kingdom think

**Hiccup:**

**"With the fury of night,**

**the first best friend in my life, **

**I shall fight, for my freedom"**

'But... he has freedom... right' Stoick thinks

**Jack:**

**"With my first few believer's, **

**I shall journey through the sky's,**

**I shall fight, for my freedom"**

**Astrid:**

**"With excitement in my eye's, **

**and a journey yet to rise,**

**I shall fight, for your freedom"**

**Every one turned to Flynn**

**"Sorry, I don't sing" he say's **

**Merida load's her bow with an arrow, aimed at Flynn.**

**Flynn:**

**"With the shadows where I hide,**

**And the sneak that's yet to rise,**

**I shall fight, for your freedom"**

**The six continue singing tell finally, the sun start's to set. **

**They make camp in a clearing by a lake.**

**Jack, Rapunzel, Merida, Angus, Max and Toothless are playing in the water. **

**"Hiccup! Flynn! Come and join!" Rapunzel say's**

**Hiccup shake's his head 'no' as does Flynn.**

**Flynn turn's to Hiccup.**

**"Why don't you go?" he asked**

**"Why don't you?" Hiccup shot back**

**"I asked first" Flynn said, crossing his arm's.**

**"Well... I guess I'm still getting used to having friend's, if I can call them that" Hiccup explained**

The other teens of Berk, felt guilty.

They had bullied Hiccup all his life and the ones that didn't bully him, didn't stop it.

**"What do you mean? Didn't you have friend's back on Berk?" Flynn asked**

**"No" Hiccup sighed "All the others my age, bullied me or just sat and watch me get bullied. The adult's did nothing to stop it, even when I told them"**

It's true.

They did bully him, just because he was different.

And it's to late to say sorry.

**"Wait, what about your parent's?" Flynn asked**

**"My mom died when I was just a baby, and my dad was proud of me for being someone else and hate's me for me. I had told him about me being bullied, but he just said: Deal with it by yourself" Hiccup explained **

Stoick looked down, ashamed.

He had just s**at there as his only child was getting punched and kicked and beat up.**

**And now he's ran away.**

**_Flyn_****n looked at him with pity clearly in his eye's.**

**"What about you?" Hiccup asked**

**"I never meet my parent's, I don't know what happened to them, all I know was that I was placed in an orphanage" Flynn explained**

**Hiccup nodded.**

**Suddenly, Hiccup and Flynn where pushed into the lake, by the... ****_wind?_**

**Oh, wait, Jack.**

The hall burst out laughing, while Hiccup and Flynn blushed in embarrassment, even Pitch gave a small chuckle.

**The head's of Hiccup and Flynn burst to the surface of the water.**

**They turned to see a laughing Jack Frost, where they once stood. **

**"Jack!" Hiccup said, but couldn't help the small smile that spread across his lip's.**

**"Cannon Ball!" Jack shouted, doing a cannon ball into the water.**

**The young group continued to play in the water's, tell finnaly they came back to land.**

**They started a fire and sat around it to get dry, Merida had caught some fish so they started cooking them, while Toothless caught his own, and Agnes and Max ate some apple's Rapunzel got off an apple tree. **

**They continued eating and chating, when a shadow loomed over Merida, from behind.**

**The others stopped talking and looked at what ever was looming over Merida.**

**Merida looked at them, confused when she saw the fear in their eye's.**

**"Wha'?" she asked, and slowly she turned around and gasped at the sight before her.**

**There, on the back of a fearling, was Pitch Black the King of Nightmares.**

The watchers gasp (Except Pitch, of course)

**"Well, nice to meet you, too" Pitch say's, sarcasm perfectly clear. **

**"Wh-who are you?" Rapunzel asked**

**The group where on there feet, now, weapons drawn.**

**"Now, now, I mean no threat... for now" Pitch say's the last part darkly.**

**"Who are you and what do you want?!" Astrid asked**

**"Ah, yes, where are my manner's. My name is Pitch Black the Boogeyman" Pitch said**

**"T-the B-b-boogeyman?" stuttered Rapunzel**

**Pitch smiled at her fear**

**"Wha' do ya wan'?!" Merida asked**

**"Ah, I want nothing right now, I just came to warn you" he said**

**Pitch picked Jack up by the neck with his nightmare sand**

**"Get in my way and you'll all regret it" he spat**

**Pitch dropped Jack and suck into the shadows of the night.**

**The others bent down to Jack, who was still sprawled out on the grass, trying to catch his breath.**

**"Jack, are you alright?" Rapunzel asked, concerned **

**"I'm fine" Jack said, sitting up.**

**He winced.**

**Jack's ankle was bent at the rogue angel, and was swollen. **

**"Oh, great. Now how are we supposed to get going?" Flynn asked**

**Rapunzel looked down at her golden blond hair.**

**She drew in a breath and placed a bit on Jack's broken ankle.**

**"Uh, Punzie what are you doing?" Jack asked**

**"I promised I wouldn't tell you, I didn't promise I couldn't show you" Rapunzel said**

**Merida's eye's widened and she smiled, while the others stared in confusion.**

'What!? Oh no, oh no, oh no' Gothel thinks

**"Flower, gleam and glow"**

"No! Stop!" Gothel shout's out, drawing every one her attention, including Rapunzel's.

**Rapunzel's hair start's to glow, as it spread from the root's and traveled to the other end as she continued**

**"Let your power shine"**

The watchers gasped

**"Make the clock revers**

**Bring back what once was mine,**

**Heal what has been hurt,**

**change the fate's designed, **

**Bring back what once was mine,**

**what once was mine"**

**Rapunzel's hair stopped glowing and she removed her it from Jack's now healed ankle.**

**Jack, Hiccup, Flynn, Astrid and Toothless where about to scream out, but where stopped when Rapunzel quickly said: "Please don't freak out!"**

The watchers mouth's just dropped to the floor in shock

**"How long... have you been able to do that?" Astrid asked**

**"Um, forever. Mother said when I was a baby people tried to cut it" she pulled back some of her hair, to reveal a short brown hair. **

**"That's why she- Why I never left my tower" Rapunzel explained**

**Hiccup put a hand on her shoulder and smiled at her "We can keep a secret" he said**

**Rapunzel smiled thankfully at him.**

**"Alri', tomoro' we'll be enter' th' kingdo', so bette' ge' som' slee'" Merida said**

**They agreed and soon found themselves in the land of dream's.**

They waited in shocked silence as the next part loaded

* * *

**Done!**

**Please Review and Favorite! **

**Next chapter will be here sooner if you give me ideas!**

**Peace out!**


	7. Welcome to Corona Kingdom

**Sorry for taking so long!**

**Here's chapter 7!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**The screen changed to the bridge entrance to the Corona Kingdom**

**Rapunzel came into view looking like she's gonna burst with excitement **

Merida let out a small chuckle

**As she ran into the kingdom, she was held back by the villager's walking on her hair **

**The others gathered up Rapunzel's hair and looked around for something to help hold it**

**Flynn spotted a group of girl scout's braiding each others hair **

**He whistled over to them and they looked up in surprise, Flynn gestured to Rapunzel hair and the girl's gasped**

The girls gasped

**The screen changed to the girl's braiding Rapunzel's hair, once done the braid reached to her ankle's and was adored with flower's**

**The screen went over to Astrid and Merida**

**Merida wore a flower crown and Astrid still had her normal braid in but, like Rapunzel's, was adored by flower's**

Snotlout gave a smug smile and scooted over to Astrid

He pretended to yawn and stretch his arm's, laying them over Astrid's shoulder's

Astrid grabbed his arm that was around her shoulder and twisted it, before kicking him back over to his seat and siting back down

**The screen changed to the group walking through the town square, when music start's playing**

**Rapunzel started dancing in the middle of the square and pulling every one else in**

**Soon, there was a crowed dancing in the square**

**Rapunzel gestured to the others to join, Hiccup, Flynn and Jack shook there head's 'no', but the girls had other idea's**

**Astrid grabbed Hiccup by the arm and forced him into the dance, Merida doing the same with Flynn and Jack**

The teen's parent's (But Gothel) smiled

**The started dancing and dancing and in the end Rapunzel ended up in Flynn's arm's and Astrid in Hiccup's**

**They stayed like that for a moment before separating, blushing a little**

**The screen changed to night**

**The group where in three boat's, two per boat**

**Astrid with Hiccup**

**Rapunzel with Flynn**

**And Merida with Jack**

**"Why are we out here?" Rapunzel asked "Well, this is what we've been waiting for and I wanted to get you some good seat's" Flynn answered  
**

Rapunzel squeaked in excitement

**The screen changed to Hiccup and Astrid's boat**

**"Do you think we did the right thing? I mean... leaving Berk" Hiccup asked**

**"Well, you couldn't have killed that dragon and couldn't have revealed Toothless... you didn't really have a choice" Astrid answered **

**Hiccup nodded**

**The screen the turned to Jack and Merida's boat **

**"So... why did you run away? I mean... you still love your family... right?" Jack asked **

**"O' cours' I do! I jus'... didn' wan' ta ge' marrie'" Merida answered**

**Jack nodded and looked the other way before mouthing 'English!'**

The hall (But Highlanders) burst out laughing

**The screen turned to above the castle as the first lantern light the sky**

**Rapunzel spotted this and jumped up, rocking the boat in the process and knocking Flynn over in the back round, and grabbed a hold of the edge of the boat**

**To Hiccup and Astrid**

**Hiccup was drawing the castle in his note pad when he noticed the first lantern light the sky**

**"Hey! Look!" he said**

**Astrid followed his gaze and saw the lantern**

**To Jack and Merida**

**Merida had spotted the light**

**"Loo' it' startin'!" Merida said**

**"Oh, for the love of- English!" Jack said**

The hall once again (But Highlanders) burst out laughing

**Merida slapped him in the back on the head and forced him to look towards the light**

**The screen turned back to Rapunzel and Flynn  
**

**Rapunzel:**

**"All those year's watching from the window**

**All those year's outside looking in**

**All that time never even knowing**

**Just how blind I've been**

**Now I'm here, suddenly I see**

**Standing here, it's oh so clear**

**I'm where I'm meant to be"**

**Flynn:**

**"All those day's chasing down a daydream**

**All those year's living in a blur**

**All that time never truly seeing**

**Thing's the way they where**

**Now she's here, shining in the starlight  
**

**Now she's here, suddenly I know**

**If she's here, it's crystal clear**

**I'm where I'm meant to go"**

**Astrid:**

**"All those year's, waiting for adventure**

**All that time, training to no end**

**All those day's, walking with no eye's**

**And finnaly I'm no longer blind**

**Now we're here, shining in the moon light**

**Now we're free, for the chain has finnaly broken**

**And now it's clear, I'm where I'm meant to stay"**

**Hiccup:**

**"All those year's, never being me**

**All those year's and finnaly I'm free**

**All that time, and finnaly I see  
**

**Now we're here, standing free**

**And the more I'm free the better**

**I believe that your standing here **

**In the middle of my world**

**In the middle of the light's**

**Where your beautiful eye's shine oh so bright **

**And finnaly I know where to go"  
**

**Merida:**

**"All those year's, waiting in a prison**

**All that time, siting in a lesson**

**And now we're here**

**And suddenly I see**

**I know which path to chose"**

**Jack:**

**"All those year's standing in the sideline's**

**All that time wanting to be seen**

**And now we're here**

**And finnaly I see**

**That I'm no longer alone**

**And I know which way to go"**

**All:**

**"And at last I see the light  
**

**And it's like the fog has lifted**

**And at last I see the light**

**And it's like the sky is new**

**And it's warm and real and bright**

**And the world has somehow shifted**

**All at once every thing look's diffrent**

**Now that I am free"**

**Hiccup and Astrid lean in for a kiss, and there lip's meet, the same happening with Rapunzel and Flynn  
**

**Jack and Merida saw the others kissing and looked at each other, before shaking there head's in disgust and turning away **

Hiccup, Astrid, Rapunzel, and Flynn blush and the adult's laugh, while Snotlout fumed

**They went back to shore and set up camp where they left, Toothless, Max and Angus**

**Suddenly, two _yeti's _run out of the wood's and throw the teen's into sack's, before Toothless, Max or Angus could do any thing, one threw a snow globe on the ground opening a portal  
**

**They threw the sack of teen's in and jumped in themselves**

**Before the portal could close, Toothless, Max and Angus followed**

Every one turned to North

"Don't look at me!" he said

They waited as the next part loaded

* * *

**Done!**

**Again, sorry for taking so long, but my computer had stopped working  
**

**Hopefully next chapter will come soon and yes I did make the song that they where singing when they where heading for Corona and yes, I did make the others a part of 'I see the lights' and the real ending is 'Now that I see you' and not 'Now that I am free', but Merida and Jack wont be together, only HiccupxAstrid and RapunzelxFlynn, but maybe, _maybe_, they will find someone, but I doubt it **

**See you next time!**

**NightFury999 out!**


	8. The Guardians and Mother Gothel

**Hi! I'm back!**

**Here's chapter 8!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**The sack of teen's came out the other end of the portal, soon followed by the yeti's, nightfury, and horse's **

**The teenager's climbed out the sack and found themselves surrounded by, yeti's, elf's and the four Guardians **

"Hey look! It's us!" Tooth exclaimed

**Toothless stood in a defensive position in front of the teen's**

**"Welcome!" North said "Uh... who are you?" Astrid asked, axe in hand**

**"Ah, yes. Where are my manner's? My name is North, Guardian of Wonder. This is Toothiana, Guardian of Memories" North said **

**"Call me Tooth" Tooth said**

**"This is, Bunny, Guardian of Hope" **

**Bunny only glared at them. Or Jack, to be more specific. **

**"And this is Sandy, Guardian of Dream's"  
**

**Sandy smiled at the group and held up his cup of eggnog in greeting's**

**"Okay... nice to meet you, I guess." Hiccup said**

**"Hi, I'm Rapunzel" Rapunzel greeted**

**"Nice to meet you Rapunzel" Tooth said, flying over**

**"And you must be, Jack Frost, no?" North said**

**"The one and only" Jack said**

**"I'm Hiccup, this is Astrid, Toothless, Max, Angus and Merida" Hiccup said**

**"Alrigh', now tha' we go' all th' nam's don', min' tel' us wh' ya brough' us her'?" Marida asked**

**"Ah, yes! Well, there is a prophecy. This prophecy tells of four young brave hero's and there follower's. The prophecy foretold that when the king of nightmares rise's four hero's are destined to stop him" **

**As North continued speaking the screen changed to a dark mountain, a shadow of Pitch Black at the top **

**Four other shadow's came into view at the bottom of the mountain and they rise there weapon's and point them at Pitch.**

**Pitch crumble's and fall's and is out of sight. **

"Oh, really? All we have to do is raise our weapon's and he'll be dead?" Jack said, sarcastically

**The screen turn's back to North's face**

**Then to the teens**

**"Wel' tha' a nic' stor'" Merida said, sarcasm dripping all over her voice**

**"Hey it could happen" Hiccup said**

"Ha! You even believe in fairy tale's!? Wow, I never knew you where that useless, Useless" Snolout said

Jack glared at them, as did, Astrid, Merida, Rapunzel and Flynn

They had all grown close to him threw the event's of the movie

"Hey! Leave him alone! What's rouge with a little belief?!" Jack snapped and other member's of the group agreed

"Ya, just because he's different doesn't mean you can bully him" Flynn said

"I don't bully him! I'm teaching in a lesson!" Snotlout said

"And what lesson would that be?" Astrid asked

"To stop being so useless" Snotlout answered

"Well, he's the one out there, risking his neck, while you sit back home, relaxing. So if any one here's useless, it's you" Rapunzel said

Hiccup's jaw hit the floor.

These people are... _defending _him?

He's _really_ starting to take a liking to them

**"So... why do I get the feeling you didn't just kidnap us to tell us a story?" Jack said  
**

**"Because... Jack, Rapunzel, Merida, Harold-""Hiccup""_Hiccup_... you are The Big Four" North said  
**

**The screen turned to the teens as there eye's grew wide with shock**

**The screen changed to the Guardians leading the Big Four into a room**

**"This is where you will learn to fight" North said**

**"Oh, goodie" Hiccup said, sarcasticly **

The watcher's laugh

**Every one ignored him and continued walking into the room****  
**

**"Alright, Jack, what weapon do you use?" North asked**

**"Magic Ice Staff" Jack said, twirling his staff**

**"Alright, Bunny, you teach Jack to use staff better" North said**

**Both Bunny and Jack groaned**

the watchers laughed again, but Bunny and Jack

**North ignored them and turned to the others**

**"Merida, what weapon are you best with?" North asked**

**"Bow', an' I ain' tha' bad wit' a swor'" Merida said**

**"Alright, Tooth will be your teacher" North said, Merida nodded, a smile on her face  
**

**"Astrid, what about you?"**

**"Axe" Astrid said, with out hesitation **

**North nodded "Your with Tooth"**

**He than turned to Flynn "And you?" **

**"I'm not much of a weapon guy, I usually just sneak around" Flynn asnwered **

**"Alright, you'll be with Sandy"**

**North turned to Hiccup "What's your weapon, Hiccup?"**

**"Toothless" Hiccup said**

**"Any thing else?" North asked**

**Hiccup shook his head 'no'**

**North put a hand to his chin in thought**

**"You'll have to try all of them, then. Start with Tooth" North said**

**Hiccup nodded**

**The screen changed to Hiccup holding a sword in his right hand, Tooth with her own**

**"Alright Hiccup, let's see how good you are" Tooth said**

Snotlout snorted "I'll tell you how good he is, ZERO!"

Ruffnut and Tuffnut burst out laughing along with Snotlout

Jack, Astrid, Toothless, Merida, Flynn and Rapunzel glared at them

**Hiccup raised the sword and clumsily swung it at Tooth, who easily dodged **

Snotlout, Tuffnut and Ruffnut burst out laughing again, chanting 'Useless''Useless''Useless'

Jack was getting sick of these three and shot ice at them, freezing there head's and, thankfully, shutting them up

**"Your aim's off" Tooth said**

**She took Hiccup's sword and looked at it for a moment before looking down at his right hand then his left**

**"Hiccup, what hand do you use to write?" Tooth asked**

**"Uh, my left" Hiccup said**

**"And what hand do you use to fight?"**

**"My... right" Hiccup answered, unsure where she was going with this  
**

**Tooth smiled and put the sword in his left hand**

**Hiccup looked at it confused, before his eye's went wide with realization**

**Tooth held up her sword as did Hiccup**

**She swung and Hiccup blocked, doing the same again and again**

Everyone and I mean _everyone _stared open mouthed and Tooth's broke into a small smile

**Hiccup was able to knock Tooth's sword out her hand**

** His jaw hit the floor as he stared at the sword in his left hand  
**

**The screen went to Tooth as a smile spreaded across her face**

Stoick's shocked expression soon turned into a huge smile

**The screen changed to Rapunzel, hair no longer braided, using it like whip's**

**The screen than changed to Flynn, a dagger in hand.**

**Rapunzel wiped at him with her hair and he dogged **

**She rapped her hair around his dagger and yanked it out of his hand, than threw her frying pan at his leg, making him jump on one foot holding the other.**

**Rapunzel took this chance and used her hair to sweep his feet from out under him.**

**Flynn fell on his back, defeated**

**The screen changed to Jack dodging Bunny's boomerang's and Bunny dodging Jack's ice **

**North walked over to them**

**"How does this improve staff ability?" he asked**

**"It's not training" Bunny said, dodging some more ice "He called me a Kangaroo" Bunny let out a yelp when he just barely dodged some more of Jack's ice  
**

**North rolled his eye's**

"I though' ya whe' a kangaro'" Merida said

"English" Jack said

"She said: I thought you where a Kangaroo" Hiccup said

"Really? Well, red head I think we'll get a long quit nicely" Jack said

Merida looked at him, doubtfully

"Ya, your right. That would _never _work out" Jack said

and they turned back to the movie

**The screen changed to Hiccup, Astrid and Merida fighting.**

**Astrid blocked Merida's attack, and pushed her away.**

**Merida stumbled a little but quickly regained her balance. **

**Astrid was suddenly knocked off her feet.**

**As she fell, behind was none other than Hiccup.**

**Merida charged at him, Hiccup blocked her attack and pushed her sword out her hand.**

**He knocked her off her feet, onto her back.**

All of Berk's mouth's hit the floor.

**The screen than changed to the six practicing Archery. **

**Hiccup got it _just _out side the red, Astrid half in the red, Rapunzel in the blue, Flynn in the white, Jack in the red, but not perfectly, and Merida a perfect bulls eye.**

**The screen turned to the smiling guardians before going to night in a dark room.**

**In the room where three bump bed's in a row.**

**In the one on the left, where Hiccup and Jack. Hiccup on the bottom and Jack on the top.**

**In the one on the right, where Astrid and Merida. Astrid on the bottom and Merida on the top. **

**And in the one in the middle, where Rapunzel and Flynn. Rapunzel on the bottom and Flynn on the top.**

**In the corner of the room was a stone slab with Toothless sleeping on it.**

**A shadow passed by in the moon light.**

**Rapunzel opened her eye's and looked around.**

**When she found no one out of bed, she got up.**

**The shadow passed by in the moon light again, heading to the door.**

**Rapunzel slowly walked over to the slightly open door and stuck her head out, into the dark hall**

**"Hello? Any one there?" she called out.**

**No answer.**

"Somethings not right here" Bunny said

**She opened the door fully and walked out.**

**The shadow passed by again and she ran after it.**

**She came to the dark empty work shop.**

**The shadow passed again and Rapunzel followed.**

**"W-who's there?" Rapunzel called out, getting a bit scared now.**

**"Jack if that's you, this isn't funny!"**

**there was a cold laugh "Oh, I'm no Jack, flower"**

**Mother Gothel came out of the shadow's**

**"M-mother?" Rapunzel asked, shocked "H-how did you find me?"**

**Gothel came over and pulled her into a hug**

**"Oh, it was easy really. I just listened to the sound of complete betrayal and followed that" Gothel said**

**Rapunzel sighed "Mother-" Gothel pulled away from the hug "We're going home, Rapunzel, now" Gothel said, taking her by the arm and dragging her away  
**

**"Mother, you dont understand" Rapunzel said, stopping Gothel from dragging her away"I've been on this incredible journey and I've seen and learned so much... I even meet someone" **

**"Yes, the want to see, I'm so proud" Gothel said before her smile vanished and started dragging her away again**

**"Come on, Rapunzel"**

**"Mother, wait!" Rapunzel said, pulling away from Gothel's grip "I think... I think he like's me" "Like's you? Please Rapunzel, that's demented!"**

**"But, mother, I-""This is why you never should have left" Gothel said walking away "Dear, this hole romance you've invented, just proves you to naive to be here" She said.**

**Gothel started spinning round Rapunzel "Why would he like you, come on really? Look at you! You think that he's impressed?" Gothel walked away and stood before Rapunzel  
**

**"Don't be a dummy, come with mummy. Mother-""No!" Rapunzel interrupted her **

**"No? Oh, I see how it is. Rapunzel knows best, Rapunzel's so mature now, such a clever grown up Miss" sang Gothel, patting Rapunzel on the head  
**

Merida gritted her teeth in anger

Man, she hate's her.

**"Rapunzel knows best. If you are so sure now go ahead and give them this." Gothel thew her necklace over to Rapunzel, it was glowing a bright yellow and orange.**

**"This is why there here, don't let them deceive you. Give it to them, watch you'll see, trust me my dear *Snaps Fingers* That's how fast they'll leave you, I wont say I told you so, no Rapunzel knows best, so if he's such a dreamboat, go ahead, put him to the test, if he's lying, don't come crying, MOTHER! knows worst!" **

**With that she vanished.  
**

Every one turned to Gothel.

"How did you get into my shop?" North asked

"How am I suppose to know!? This is the future!" Gothel said

"Yer creepy' ya, kno' tha;'?" Merida said

"Now that was just rude! You call yourself a princess?!" Gothel said

"No. Not any more" Merida said

Fergas's and Elinor's heart's dropped, again.

They had forgotten she had ran away.

They waited as the next part loaded

* * *

**What do you think?  
**

**And, no, you will not find out what the necklace is, until, maybe soon or not, I just write I don't plan!**

**So, see you next time and please review!**

**P.S.**

**My computer battery's busted, and my baby sister tripped over the charger and unplugged it, switching off my computer, before I had a chance to save it, so I had to do this chapter again.**

**I did it again today because:**

**1. I have nothing better to do**

**and 2. I love you guy's!**

**Read ya soon!**

**NightFury999 out!**


	9. Training in Song

**Sorry for taking so long!**

**I forgot my password and, the stupid thing is, you have to type in your _old _password to make a _new _one!**

**And it wont tell me what tell me what it was!**

**If any of you know what to do, _please _tell me!**

* * *

**_With: The Big Six, Time: Morning, Location: Training Hall _**

**The six teen's where in the training hall, eating breakfast**

**The screen turned to Rapunzel mindlessly picking at her pancake's**

**Jack looked up from his pancake's and looked at Rapunzel**

**"You okay?" he asked**

**"Ya, I'm fine" she asnwered**

"I wouldn't really put it that way" Flynn said

**Jack nodded and went back to his breakfast**

**Suddenly, North came barged through the doble door's of the Training Hall, the other Guardian's following behind him**

**"Okay, today we're having a test" he said**

**Jack and Merida groaned**

**North rolled his eye's "Not with paper and pencile, with weapon's!" **

**They brightend up at that**

**"Alright, we're gonna take it by turn's, Astrid, Flynn, Hiccup, Jack, Merida, then Rapunzel. You will fight each of us, one at a time, and after that, you'll work as a team against us" North explained  
**

**The teen's nodded**

"Oh, no" Hiccup groaned

Snotlout and the twin's snickered

**The screen changed to the middle of the Training Hall, Tooth and Astrid in the center, circeling each other**

**Tooth charged, sword in hand**

**Astrid ducked a swing and used her axe to block an attack**

**Tooth tried to trip her with her foot, but Astrid jumped to avoid it, she kicked Tooth in the belly and knocked her sword out her hand, then knocked her onto the ground, axe to her neck  
**

**Tooth smiled and nodded at Astrid, who smiled**

**"Astrid win's!" North announced with a booming laugh**

**"Now, Astrid vs Bunny"**

**Tooth went over to the table with the others as Bunny walked over to Astrid in the middle**

**This time Bunny won, then Astrid vs Sandy, Astrid won and last but not least North vs Astrid, North won**

**Flynn: Tooth, Bunny, Flynn, Flynn**

**Merida: Merida, Merida, Sandy, Merida**

**Jack: Jack, Jack, Jack, North**

**Rapunzel: Rapunzel, Bunny, Sandy, Rapunzel  
**

**Hiccup (With Toothless): Hiccup, Hiccup, Sandy, Hiccup**

**Hiccup (With out Toothless): Hiccup, Bunny, Sandy, North**

The Hooligan's jaw's where than glued to the floor, Hiccup the Useless had actually beaten four great warrior's

What's this world coming to?!

**"Okay, now, we will work as team" North said**

**The Big Six (With Toothless) went to the left side of the room, while the Guardian's went to the right**

**They got into battle stance**

**The screen changed to Rapunzel, who looked nervous **

**In fact all of the teen's looked nervous**

**Rapunzel decides that they'll never win like this**

**Rapunzel:  
**

**The snow glow's white on the mountain tonight **

**Not a footprint to be seen  
**

**A kingdom of isolation and it look's like destiny **

**The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside**

**Couldn't keep it in, Heaven knows I tried **

**Don't let them in don't let them see  
**

**Be the good girl you always have to be**

**Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know**

**Well, now they know!**

The group smiled

**As she said that last bit, the others finnaly got what she was doing and joined in as they charged**

**Rapunzel:  
**

**Let it Go, Let it Go!**

**Cant hold it back any more!**

**Hiccup:**

**Let it Go, Let it Go!**

**Turn away and slam the door!**

**Merida:**

**I don't care what there going to say!**

**Let the storm rage on!**

**Jack:**

**The cold never bothered me any way**

_**(Guardian of Memories down) **_

**Astrid:**

**It's funny how some distance,**

**make's every thing seem small**

**Rapunzel:**

**And the fear's that once controlled me, **

**Can't get to me at all**

**Flynn:**

**It's time to see what I can do,**

**To test the limit's and brake through**

**No right, no wrong, no rule's for me!**

**All:**

**I'm free!**

_**(Guardian of Hope down)**_

**All:**

**Let it Go, Let it Go!**

**We are one with the wind and sky!**

**Let it Go, Let it Go!**

**You'll never see me cry!**

**Here we stand, and here we stay!**

**Let the storm rage on!**

_**(Guardian of Wonder down)**_

**All:**

**Our power flurries the air into the ground**

**My soul is spiraling in magic fractals all around**

**And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast**

**I'm never going back, the past is in the past!**

**Let it Go, Let it Go!**

**And we'll rise like the break of dawn**

**Let it Go, Let it Go!**

**That perfect girl/boy is gone**

**Here I stand in the light of day**

**Let the storm rage on!**

**For freedom is all I really need...**

_**(Guardian of Dreams down)**_

The Hooligans, Dragon's, Corona's , Dunbrouch's, Guardian's, Helper's, and Pitch jaw's hit the floor

**The screen turned to North as a smile spreaded across his face**

"Hahahahaha!" Snotlout burst out laughing

Every one else turned to him in confusion

"Okay, okay, that's a nice little... what ever this is, you did there Fury, now come clean, we all know that you just made Hiccup do that" Snotlout said

Fury appeared

"Actually, no, no I didn't, this will _all _happen in the future" she explained

"Wait, wait, wait, so that mean's Hiccup will learn how to fight?" Stoick asked

Fury nodded

A huge smile spreaded accrose his face

They waited as the next part loaded

* * *

**And done!  
**

**Some said that I should put 'Let it Go' in and I found the perfect way to!**

**And, some asked who Rapunzel was talking about in the last chapter, well, isn't it obvious!?**

**They kissed for Thor's sake!**

**Any way, next chapter will be here soon and please review and give idea's!**

**See ya!**


	10. The Magic Map and Getting Armor

**And I'm Baaack!**

**Please take a seat and grab some popcorn and coca-cola, for the movie continues, now! **

* * *

_**With: The Big Six, Location: The Pole, Time: Afternoon**_

**The screen changed to the Six, standing before the Guardian's  
**

**"Alright six, after much talking and thing's like that, we have considered... to send you on your first quest" North said**

**The six perked up at this**

Snotlout snorted "I bet Useless here wont last a day-no!, an hour!"

He and the twin's burst out laughing

Jack, Astrid, Merida, Flynn, Rapunzel(Surprisingly), and Toothless where fuming, while Hiccup just looked down, his expression emotionless

'Alright! That's it! I'm sick of these bum's!'

Jack shot up from his chair, surprising every one

He used the wind to zoom over to Snotlout's chair, grabbing him by the collar of his tunic, and got in his face

"Listen here, Snotface!" Jack said, through clenched teeth

"You better shut your mouth before I stick my staff down you throat, and _twist _it, so painfully you'll lose that stupid voice of yours and nobody will ever have to hear your stupid comment's ever again! Got that?" Jack said, threateningly

Snotlout nodded, scared out of his life

Jack let him go, rather roughly and flew back to his seat, and giving Hiccup a smile

Hiccup's jaw had been glued to the floor since Jack got in Snotlout's face

Did they actually... _care _about him?

**"What kind of quest?" Hiccup asked**

**"Your quest to defeating Pitch Black" North said**

**Tooth stepped forward, or rather _flew _forward**

**"But first, you need to get ride of his ally's" she said**

** Bunny stepped forward  
**

**"He has three ally's: A witch, a demon bear, and a legendary, giant, insane, dragon queen" he explained**

The watcher's jaw's hit the floor (But Gothel, Pitch, The dragon queen(Who was watching from inside her cave) and Mor'du (Who was watching from inside his lair at the old kingdom ruin's)

**"And _how _are we supposed to defeat those?!" Flynn asked**

**"Well, actually, the dragon queen is the easiest" North said **

**"Really? Well that's surprising" Jack said **

"Ya think?" Gobber said

**"You should kill them one by one, First: Dragon Queen, Second: Demon Bear, Third: Witch, and last: Pitch" Tooth said**

**"But, how are we supposed to know where to find them? I mean, my village has been searching for the Dragons Nest since the day they attacked and haven't found a _trace _of it" Hiccup said**

**Bunny handed them a map**

**"This map will lead you to them" he said**

**Jack took the map and opened it, the others looking over is shoulder's**

**The screen changed to the map, it was all of the world**

**It then zoomed in to the Pole, where six different colored light's where **

**One was a light green, a blue, a yellow, a red, a sky blue, and a dark green**

**There was a dark blue line going north**

**"Hiccup's the light green, Jack's blue, Rapunzel's yellow, Merida's red, Astrid's sky blue, and Flynn's dark green"**

**Tooth explained "The dark blue path will take you to the dragon queen"  
**

**"After you kill the dragon queen, an acid green path will appear, and will take you to the demon bear, then a blood red path will appear and take you to the witch and finnaly, a black path, will lead you to Pitch" she said  
**

**"I suggest stopping by at the closest island, get supplies and maybe get some people to help you" North said, Sandy nodded in agreement **

Stoick brightened

He knew fine well that the closest island with a village was Berk

**"Wait! But, the closest island to the Dragons Nest with a village is _Berk_, me and Astrid can't show our face's there! They'll keep an eye on us and wouldn't let us leave again! And plus, we can't let them see Toothless" Hiccup said **

**Astrid nodded**

Stoick's smile was gone

'He doesn't want to come home, why would he? All I ever did was yell at him'

Stoick felt a hand on his shoulder

He looked over to see Gobber, who gave him a small smile, which Stoick returned

**North tapped his chin in thought**

**"You could use a ship and have Toothless pull it, that way you can journey accrose the ocean and still have your horse's, and when you get close to Berk, Toothless can stay bellow deck and Hiccup and Astrid can wear a cloak to cover there face's" Tooth suggested**

**"Grea' ide' Toot'! Bu' wher' ar' we gonn' ge' a shi' and cloa'?" Merida asked**

**"We can have yeti's make cloak for each of you and have them build a ship!" North said**

**he clapped his hand's, gaining a yeti's attention**

**"Go make six cloak's for Big Six and make ship, too" North commanded**

**The yeti gave quick nod and ran off**

**"You didn't have to do that North" Rapunzel said**

**"And where would you get these thing's if I did not?" North asked. raising an eyebrow**

**"Well, we could- I could- You know-... I got nothing" Jack said in defeat**

North chuckled

**"Alright, go help yeti's make cloak for you" North said "They'll need to see what size you are" **

**The six nodded and ran to where the yeti had went**

_**With: The Big Six, Location: The Pole, Time: Sundown**_

**The screen changed to the yeti's sowing the cloak's and building the boat **

**It then changed to Rapunzel wearing:**

**A purple cloak that had the Corona sun on it, and pink with a mix of purple leather armor breast plate and glove's, a small darkish pink skirt (Like the length of Astrid's skirt), purple tights, and pink with a mix of purple fur boot's (Like the kind of boot's Hiccup and Astrid wear), and, thanks to Hiccup, her frying pan was strapped onto her wrist, with a trigger that will unhook it and allow Rapunzel to take it out, she also had an emergency dagger in her left boot, and a purple satchel with the Corona sun on it strapped to her waist, containing her healing stuff **

Rapunzel smiled and walked over to one of the yeti's and kissed him on the cheek, saying 'thanks', before returning to her seat, leaving the blushing yeti to himself

**It then turned to Merida, who was wearing:**

**A light red cloak with the DunBrouch sword on it, highlighted in a darkish orange. and a red with a mix of light orange leather breast plate and gloves, very dark orange tights, and red with a mix of light orange fur boot's (All the fur boot's there wearing are like Hiccup's and Astrid's), her bow on her back, with her arrow's around her waist, with a sword. Thanks to Hiccup, she has a grappling hook, hidden in her right arm glove, and she has a light red satchel with the DunBrouch sword on it, strapped to her back, hidden behind her cloak, and a dagger hidden in her boot**

Merida smiled at her new look

**The screen than turned to Astrid, she was wearing:**

**A sky blue cloak, with the Berk crest on it, highlighted in a darker blue, a sky blue with a mix of light yellow leather breast plate and glove's, dark blue tights, her normal spike skirt, and sky blue boot's with the mix of light yellow, her axe at her waist, and thanks to Hiccup, a cross bow, hidden in her right glove, and a sky blue satchel tied around her waist, with the Berk crest on it, and a dagger hidden in her boot**

Astrid smiled

Than she noticed Snotlout trying to sneak next to her, she quickly kicked him back towards the others

**It then changed to Flynn:**

**He wore a black cloak, with a dark green Corona sun on it, a black with a mix of dark green leather breast plate and gloves, dark green tights, and black fur boot's with a mix of dark green, a dagger hidden in his boot, and, thanks to Hiccup, a crossbow with poison arrow's, that will put the enemy to sleep, and a black satchel with the green Corona sun on it, hidden under his cloak **

**Perfect for sticking to the shadow's**

Flynn grinned

"What!" one of the guard's yelled

Every one turned to face him

"That _thief _has the Corona sun on!" he said

The Corona's burst into shout's of rage

Fury than appeared

"SHUT IT!" she said

they did.

"Now, be quit and _all _question's will be answered at the end of the movie!" Fury said and she vanished again and the movie continued

**The screen than turned to Jack:**

**He wore, a blue cloak with a snowflake on it, blue with a mix of an icy blue leather breast plate and glove's, same dirty brown leggins and no shoes, a dagger was strapped to his wrist, and thanks to Hiccup, a sling shot to shoot snow ball's with(remember, Jack has magic snow balls), a blue satchel with a snowflake on it, tied around his waist, and his staff strapped to his back**

**It than turned to Hiccup, who wore:**

**A forest brown cloak with the Berk crest on it, forest green with a mix of forest brown leather breast plate and glove's, dark green tights, and forest brown fur boot's with a hint of forest green, a dagger hidden in his boot, and a mini bola launcher strapped to his waist, a mini catapult hidden in his glove, a sword strapped to his waist, a shield with a pitcher of Toothless and can go into itself (Like the one in Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief) strapped to his left leg and a satchel hidden under his cloak**

**But, the thing that they all had, was a belt with a golden 6 on it, in a circle.**

**The screen than changed to Hiccup sitting on Toothless's tail, strapping a new tail fin on  
**

**He sat back and the screen changed to the tail fin, now, instead of the plain brown, it was black, but with the 6 in the circle on it**

They had to admit, they looked pretty cool

**The screen than changed to the Guardian's, walking up to the six**

**"I like it" North said, gesturing to there armor**

**"Thanks" Rapunzel said**

**"Alright, mates, you'll leave tomorrow, so better get some shut eye" Bunny said **

**They nodded and headed to there room, Toothless following**

"You have to admit... we looked pretty cool" Astrid said

"Well, no body look's as cool as you Astrid, well, besides me" Snotlout said

Astrid glared at him and punched him in the face

They waited as the next part loaded

* * *

**Next time, they head for Berk!**

**What do you think of there new armor?**

**Please review and give idea's! Remember the more idea's you give me the faster the chapter's come!**

**NightFury999 out!**


	11. Berk

**And I'm Baaaack!**

**Hope you enjoyed last chapter and thank you all so much for your lovely review's!**

**Here's chapter 11!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**With: Big Six, Location: Pole, Time: Morning**_

**The screen changed to the snowy hill's as the sun rose  
**

**It than changed to the teenager's bed room**

**Rapunzel sat up, yawning and rubbing her eye's**

**She looked out the window and a smile came to her face**

**She jumped out of bed and shaking the others awake**

**"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" she chanted, as she furiously shook Merida**

**"Uh, five more minute's" Merida mumbeled**

Elinor rolled her eye's

**"We don't have five more minute's! We have to get ready and head for Berk!" Rapunzel said, excitedly**

**The screen changed to Hiccup sitting up with a sigh, and getting out of bed**

**The others followed, Jack and Merida taking a minute more**

**Hiccup walked over to Toothless and lightly nudged his head**

**"Come on, bud, if I have to get up so do you" Hiccup said**

**Toothless groaned but got up any way, with a gummy yawn  
**

**Jack turned to the others**

**"Alright, let's get out gear on" he said**

**The screen changed to the four Guardian's waiting for the teen's**

**A bare foot, walk's into view and we zoom out to see, Jack, Rapunzel, Hiccup, Astrid, Merida, Flynn and Toothless walking towards them, armor on**

**"Ah, there you are! Ready to go?" North asked**

**They nodded**

**"okay, good! Oh, and here, take this" North handed Hiccup a roll of fabric **

**"It hold's all the necessary tool's for when you need to fix something, and don't have a blacksmith near by " North said **

**Another nod**

"Wait, wait, wait, let me get this strait, that piece of fabric has an entire blacksmith inside?!" Tuffnut said

North just rolled his eye's

**Tooth flew forward "Here, take this" she handed Rapunzel a whistle, covered in green, blue and grey feathers**

**"It's for emergency's _only_, it'll call an army of my fairy's" Tooth explained**

Snotlout snorted "What? Those pip squeak's? Please! They wont last a second in battle"

Tooth glared at him, her fairies doing the same

**Rapunzel smiled at her and put the necklace/whistle around her neck**

**Bunny stepped forward**

**"Here, mate" he handed Jack a stone egg, with carvings on it **

**"Just like the whistle, emergacy's _only_, it'll summon an army of my egg columns" Bunny explained**

**Jack nodded and put the egg in his satchel**

**Sandy floated over to Merida**

**He made a golden bow out of dream sand and had it float over to Merida**

**"Fer' me?" she asked**

**Sandy nodded, a smile on his face**

**Merida slowly took the bow in her hand's  
**

**Her arrow's, that where around her waist turned gold, and the dream sand bow, left her hand's and entered her normal bow, which was around her back**

**Her once wooden bow turned pure gold**

**Pure, solid, gold**

"Wow" every one but, the Guardian's, Jack, Helper's and Pitch breathed

**"Wow" Merida breathed**

**"Alright, ship is ready, I'll use snow globe to send you where Berk just in view, so you have time think of plan" North said **

**"Alright, we got every thing?" Jack asked**

**The others nodded**

**"Good, let's go!" with that, the six teenager's, the dragon and the two horse's got on deck**

**North whispered something into the snow globe and threw it in front of the ship**

**A portal opened and the ship, along with the one's on board, went through it**

**The ship came out on the other side, with Berk just in view**

**The screen changed to Hiccup and Astrid as they exchanged nerves glances**

**It than changed to the six sitting in a circle in the middle of the ship**

**"Okay, here's the plan:**

**We keep our hood's up, they might recognize who Merida is and Gothel might have discovered Rapunzel's gone and put up poster's, and then there's Hiccup and Astrid, we all know why they have to do it, and I'll do it for no reason, Toothless stay's below deck, and Merida, you will go find the chief and tell him about the dragon queen, ask him to have a meeting with us, him, the Berk teen's, and his greatest warrior's, when we get them to agree to have some ride dragon's, that's where Hiccup and Astrid come in, and me and Rapunzel will get supplies" Jack said **

**They nodded**

Stoick was a bit disappointed that Hiccup would be confronting him, but at least he'll be at the meeting

**The screen changed to the Six's boat, docking**

**There hood's where up as they exited the ship and onto the dock's**

**Stoick the Vast walked up to them**

"Hey look! It's you, Stoick!" Gobber said

"I can see that, Gobber" Stoick said

**"Who are you and what brings you to Berk?" he asked**

**"Thi' is abou' th' nes'... th' drago' nes'" Merida said**

**Stoick's eye's went wide**

**"What about it?" he asked**

**"May, me and my friend's please have a meeting with you and your greatest warriors and the Berk teen's? We'll explain there" Rapunzel said**

**Stoick nodded**

**"Follow me" he said**

**The six followed Stoick to the great hall**

**At the top of the stair's stood Gobber the Belch**

"It's me!" Gobber exclaimed

"We can see that, Gobber!" Stoick said

**"Gobber, I need you to call a meeting, have our greatest warrior's and the teen's here, these one's say they know something of the Dragon Nest that could help us" Stoick ordered**

**Gobber nodded and went to gather the teen's and warrior's**

**The screen changed to inside the Great Hall**

**The teen's where sitting on the left side of the table, hood's still up, and Stoick, Gobber, the Berk teens and some of Berk's greatest warriors where sitting at the right side**

**"Alright, what is it you want to tell us?" Stoick asked**

**"We have found out that, the dragon's have been forced to raid you, you see, they have a giant, insane, dragon queen, that force's them to get her dinner, or they become her dinner" Astrid explained, making sure to make her voice deep **

The dragon's perked up at this

Are they- are they really gonna be saved?

**"What do you mean, forced?" Gobber asked**

**"The dragon queen control's them" Hiccup explained, like Astrid keeping his voice deep **

**Stoick nodded**

**"Than what do you suppose we do?" Fishlegs asked**

**Hiccup and Astrid smiled under there hood's**

**"Thes' tw' are' gonn' teac' the tee' ho' te rid' drago', whi' an arm' will' go b' boa'" Merida explained**

**"But, it's impossible to ride a _dragon_!" Snotlout said **

**The six smiled at each other and the screen changed to the dock's**

**Hiccup leaded them into the lower deck**

**Stoick, Gobber, The Berk Teens, and the Warrior's gasp at the sight before them**

**Right there. sleeping in the corner of the room. Was the legendary and deadly NightFury**

**"Meet Toothless" Hiccup said, voice still deep**

**Toothless opened his emerald green eye's and spotted his rider**

**He got up and walked over to them**

**The Berkians took a step back**

Hiccup rolled his eyes

**The six rolled there eye's**

**Hiccup took Gobber's hand and guided him towards Toothless**

**He out the nerves Gobber's hand in front of Toothless and with a bit of hesitation Toothless filled the gape **

**"Wow" Gobber breathed**

**The Berkian's mouth's where glued to the floor and the six smiled**

"That's amazing, Hic" Jack said

"Thanks" Hiccup said

They waited as the next part loaded

* * *

**This took half a day to write, I hope you enjoyed it**

**Next chapter, they will probably find out that it's Hiccup and Astrid and they get there own dragon's!**

**Read ya soon!**


	12. The Dragon Queen

**I'm Back!**

**Thank you for the review's from the last chapter and did you really squeal out loud?**

**I cant remember who wrote that, but some one wrote:**

***Checks email***

***See's my update***

***Squeal's!***

**Any way, thank you and hope you enjoy chapter 12!**

* * *

**The screen changed the group in the training arena**

**"Alright, we'll-"**

**"Wait!" Fishlegs interrupted Hiccup's sentince **

**"What?" Astrid asked**

**"You never told us your name's" he explained**

"Oh no" Hiccup said

**"O'" Merida said**

**"Um, I'm Rapunzel" Rapunzel started**

**"This is Merida, Flynn, and um..." Rapunzel looked at Hiccup and Astrid, unsure**

**The group looked towards Jack, he _was_ there leader  
**

**"Uh... dont look at me!" Jack said**

"Why _wouldn't _we look at you? You _are _our leader" Astrid said

Jack shrugged sheepishly

**"What are you looking at?" Snotlout asked**

**The group looked at each other, before sighing**

**Hiccup and Astrid put down there hood's, revealing their face's **

**The Berkians gasped in shock**

**"Surprised?" Astrid asked**

"Why wouldn't they be?" Hiccup asked, smiling

Astrid smiled back, and kissed his cheek

Hiccup blushed

**Astrid's mother and father, who where one of the great warriors, got out of there shock and ran towards her**

**"Astrid!" Phelgma exclaimed, raping her daughter in a hug**

**"Hey, mum" Astrid greeted**

**Phelgma pulled away from the hug and looked at her**

**"You've been missing for six month's and all you say is 'Hey, mum'?" she said  
**

The parent's of the six (But, Rapunzel and Flynn, Gothel was just scared and furious, and Flynn doesn't have any parent's)

heart's hit the floor

Six month's. They've been gone for _six hole months_

**Astrid shrugged, a smile on her face**

**The screen changed to Hiccup, smiling as the family of Hofferson's hug  
**

**Suddenly, strong arm's rapped around him and he found himself in a suffocating hug, made by his fathers arm's**

Hiccup's eye's widened in surprise

'Okay... people standing up for me, me sword fighting, people _liking _my inventions, and my father hugging me. _My _father. I wouldn't be surprised if this was all just a dream'

**"Um, dad, cant breath" Hiccup chocked out**

**Stoick released Hiccup from his death grip and took a look at him, smiling**

**"Where have you been?!" Stoick asked**

**"Well, we've been to a hidden tower, traveled the Corona forests, watched the lanterns at the Kingdom of Corona, got tossed into a sack and thrown through a magic portal, and learned to fight at a hidden work shop in the North Pole" Hiccup answered, counting with his fingers**

**A moment of silence**

**Snotlout burst out laughing**

**The others turned to him, confused**

**"You?! Learning how to fight!?" he blubbered out **

**"Uhhh, ya" Hiccup said**

**Snotlout laughed harder**

**Astrid frowned and stepped forward**

**"It's true! Hiccup actually kicked all of our butt's! Even mine!" she said**

Hiccup blushed

**Hiccup blushed**

**All the Berkians burst out laughing**

**Astrid's frown deppened**

**"It's true! Hiccup show them! Kick Snotlout's butt!" she said**

**"Ya, Hic! Kick his butt!" Flynn said**

Snotlout snorted "Like Useless can beat _this_!" he said flexing his muscles, which was really fat

Astrid gagged

**Snotlout snorted and drew his sword, Hiccup following**

**The others stepped back to the edge of the arena**

**Snotlout charged at Hiccup, swinging his sword like mad**

**Hiccup noticed his move's where sloppy and blocked each attack**

**He kicked Snotlout in the gut and hit him in the head with the back of his sword handle, a little thing he learned from Tooth**

**Hiccup quickly knocked Snotlouts sword out of his hand and pushed him onto his back with his foot, putting his sword to his neck**

**Snotlout stared at Hiccup, dumfounded**

Hiccup, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Stoick, heck every one from Berk but Astrid stared at the screen dumfounded

**Hiccup let Snotlout up and looked over to the others**

**Astrid was smiling at him, her arm's crossed over her chest in satisfaction **

**Merida, Rapunzel, Flynn and Jack where smiling at him and the Berkians where staring dumbfounded**

**Astrid and the others of there little group walked over to him**

**"Told ya" Astrid said**

**She kissed Hiccup on the cheek **

**Snotlout quickly got up when he saw her do that**

**"What are you doing?" he asked**

**"Uh, kissing my boy friend" Astrid answered**

Hiccup turned as red as a tomato

**Hiccup turned as red as a tomato**

**"What?! But what about _us_?!" Snotlout exclaimed  
**

**Astrid scrunched her nose up in disgust**

**"There was never an _use _Snotlout" she said**

**"An' wa', let' ge' back te train' thos' beaut'" Merida said**

**They nodded**

**"Okay, Astrid what dragon do you want?" Hiccup asked**

**"Umm, how about a deadly nadder" Astrid suggested**

The Deadly Nadder from the arena perked up at this

**"Excellent choice, my lady" he said**

**Hiccup walked over to the nadder cage and opened it**

**The nadder burst out of it's cell**

**Hiccup took Astrid's hand and slowly guided her towards the sky blue dragon**

**The nadder looked at them, confusied**

**Hiccup raised Astrid's hand towards the nadder's head**

**With a moment of hesitation, the nadder placed it's snout into Astrid's palm**

**Astrid smiled**

**"Hey there, Stormfly" she said, petting the nadder**

Astrid smiled as did the now named nadder, Stormfly, well as close to a smile as a nadder can get

**Hiccup than opened another cage**

**A dragon that looked a lot like a nadder, but it had flaming red scale's, and curved dark orange horn's and claw's, and dark orange tail spike's, burst out the cage **

**An extremely rare, Flame Nadder**

"Wow" Hiccup breathed

**Hiccup stared in awe at the flaming red dragon**

**He looked over at the others of his group and his gaze landed on Merida**

**A smile crossed his face**

**He ran up to Merida and guided her hand over to the flaming red dragon**

**Soon, Merida found her palm up against the dragons snout  
**

**"Wow, I'm gonn' call ye Arro'" Merida said**

A huge smile spreaded accrose Merida's face

**Arrow chirped**

**The next cage, came out a golden dragon, looking a lot like a nadder, but with gold, pink and purple feather's on it's head, instead of horn's and the horn on it's nose was that of a unicorn's**

**It's claw's where a lighter yellow, as well as the tail spike's**

**Hiccup guided Rapunzel's hand to the dragon**

**"I think I'll call you... Flower" Rapunzel said**

Rapunzel squeaked in excitement

**Flynn got a dark green Monstrous Nightmare, which he called 'Acid'  
**

**Jack, was some how able to get a small snow white dragon**

**It looked a lot like a terrible terror, but it was a snow white and had blue spot's running down it's back**

**He named him, Snowball**

Jack and Flynn smiled at there dragon's

**The screen changed to Fishlegs sitting on top a Gronckle, and the screen scanned over the arena to see all the teen's on the back of dragon's **

**The screen changed to ship's being docked**

**Hiccup landed Toothless on top of the mast, on the lead boat  
**

**Jack and the others of his team landed next to him**

**"Every thing okay, Hic?" Jack asked**

**"Ya, every thing's fine, Jack" Hiccup answered**

**Jack nodded**

**"So, what's the plan?" Flynn asked**

**"First, the viking's use there catapult's to break open the mountain, and we lure the Dragon Queen out, once done, the one's on the zippleback will distract it, the fat one on the Gronckle and the stupid one on the Nightmare **(Fishlegs and Snotlout: Hey!) **will make sure no one on the ground get's hurt, Astrid and Flynn will help the twin's, Merida and Arrow will shoot into it's eye's to blind it, Rapunzel will heal any one ingured, I'll try to freeze it's feet to the ground and Hiccup... _you _need to finish it off, save your blast's, since your dragon has the biggest shot limit than you'll need to use every single blast to take that monster _down_" Jack explained **

"Good plan" Flynn said

"Why, thank you" Jack said

**They nodded**

**The screen changed to the boat's being lead by the dragon's, through a thick cloud of mist**

**It than changed to Jack, who was flying in front with Snowball on his back**

**Jack took out the magic map, making sure he was still following the dark blue path**

**A dark island came into view**

**Dragon Island**

**Jack turned to look at his follower's  
**

**"Dragon Island has come into view!" he announced **

**Hiccup nodded**

**"Dragon Island's in view!" he shouted down to the one's on deck, who passed it on to the other ship's  
**

**The ship's than docked on the shore's of Dragon Island**

Hiccup gulped

**Stoick jumped out the ship first, soon followed by the teen's landing in front of him****  
**

**Hiccup looked up at Dragon Island, a determined look on his face  
**

**The screen changed to the catapult's at the ready**

**Stoick stepped forward**

**"How ever this end's, it end's today" he declares**

**He closed his hand that was in the air into a fist**

**The catapult's instantly fired at the mountain, braking open a giant cave **

**Stoick walked up it, hammer at the ready**

**The viking's set one of the boulder's a flame and fired it into the cave, lighting it up to reveal thousand's of dragon's along the cave wall's  
**

**The dragon's in the cave took off, the sky was filled with retreating dragon's**

**The Big Six looked at each other worridly**

**A furious roar escaped the cave and a gigantic dragon smashed it's way out**

**"Okay gang! You know the plan!" Hiccup shouted out**

**The teenager's took to the air**

**The twin's, Astrid and Flynn flew over to the Dragon Queen's head**

**"Hey fatso! Over here!" Astrid exclaimed**

The Queen growled

'I'm big boned!'

**The Queen looked over at her and shot a fire ball at her, which she dodged**

**The screen changed to Fishlegs, Snotlout and Rapunzel scanning over the sea of Viking's, making sure no one's hurt**

**"Over there!" Fishlegs said, pointing to a viking on the ground with a twisted ankle**

**Rapunzel and Flower dove down and scooped the man up, just before he could get squished by the Dragon Queen's giant paw**

"Thank you" the man said

Rapunzel smiled at him

**The screen changed to Merida and Arrow shooting arrow's and spike's into the Queen's eye's**

**Merida got it dead shot center**

**The Red Death screamed in pain**

"Way ta go, Merida!" Rapunzel exclaimed and Merida grinned

**It than changed to it's feet where Jack and Snowball where dodging the giant dragons paw'**

**Jack freezes one to the ground, the Queen howls in pain and confusion, unable to see the Winter Spirit **

**Jack continued to freeze the Queen's feet to the ground**

**Merida shot the last of the dragon's eye's, as it continued to howl in agony  
**

**"Now, Hiccup! Finish it off!" Jack shouted out **

**Hiccup and Toothless went into a dive bomb as the others retreated**

**The sound of a charging plasma blast could be plainly heard from the back of the Night Fury's throat**

**The screen changed to the viking's below**

**some one shouted "Night Fury!"**

**"Get down!" Gobber said, and the viking's ducked**

**Toothless fired his blast, which would have knocked the Queen over if it wasn't for the ice sticking it to the ground**

**"Now!" Jack exclaimed**

**The Berk teen's and the rest of the Big Six, charged at the queen**

**The are around the Queen was than filled with fire and claw's**

**Jack continued to freeze the dragon, and was able to freeze it's club like tail and half it's body**

**The Red Death gave an annoyed roar and started spraying fire every where**

**Every one but Hiccup where forced to retreat **

**Hiccup waited as the Queen charged another blast and shot a plasma blast into the beast's mouth, making it's fire ball destroy the Queen from the inside**

**The Queen screamed in agony**

**Hiccup continued to shoot blast's into the beast's mouth **

**When all six blast's where up, the Queen couldn't take the pain much longer as it killed her from the inside  
**

**With one more roar of anger and pain she collapsed**

**The ice around her cracked and broke, letting her body fall into the ocean shore **

The hall was than filled with cheer's (But from Pitch, Gothel, Dragon Queen and Mor'du)

Jack walked over to Hiccup and patted him on the back

"Great job, Hic!" he said

Every one was coming up to them and congratulating them

They soon settled down and continued to watch the movie

**Hiccup landed where the others where waiting, and where the cheering crowd of Vikings where**

**The screen changed to Berk**

**Dragons where flying every where, and some had rider's**

A huge grin spreaded accrose Hiccup's and Astrid's face

**The screen changed to the Big Six at the dock's**

**People where saying good bye's and giving them pie's and smoked fish for there journey **

**Stoick walked up to Hiccup**

**"Do you really have to go?" he asked**

**"Ya, I do. But, at least I wouldn't be on the run, I'll come home as soon as this war is over" Hiccup said**

**Stoick bent down to Hiccup's level and looked him in the eye**

**"I understand Hiccup, just remember, send word to us if you need help, we could help you fight Pitch when the time come's" he said**

**Hiccup smiled at him and nodded**

**Stoick smiled back and pulled his son into a hug**

**They stayed like that for a minute before pulling back**

**"Stay safe, son" Stoick said**

**"I cant make any promise's" Hiccup said, as he mounted Toothless**

**The Big Six looked at each other before taking to the sky**

They waited as the next part loaded

* * *

**Done!**

**Max and Angus stayed on Berk, and will be taking care of by Astrid's parent's**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review!  
**

**Read ya soon! Fury of the Night out!**


	13. The Snugly Duckling

**And I'm Baaccckkk!**

**Please sit down and read on!**

**For chapter 13 is here!**

* * *

**The screen changed to the Six flying on the back's of there dragon's (All but Jack)**

**Jack pulled out the map and the screen changed to it**

**The dark blue path disappeared and was replaced with a blood red one, leading in a different direction **

**"Okay guy's! Look's like we're heading to Clan Dunbroch!" Jack called out over the howling wind**

Merida paled and all the other highlanders broke into huge smile's

'There princess is returning!'

**"Wha'?!" Merida gasped from atop Arrow **

**"Oh ya, that's right, you ran away from there" Jack said**

**"O' no, o' no, o' no! Wha' are we gonn' do?!" she panicked**

**"Wow! Merida, calm down!" Flynn said  
**

**"Don't worry, Mer. You can just keep your hood up, like we did back at Berk" Astrid said**

**"And look how _that _turned out!" Merida said**

**"Yup, it turned out pretty great" Hiccup said, smiling**

Stoick smiled

**"Tha' not wha' I meant!" Merida snapped**

**"Than what did mean?" Jack asked**

**"I mean, if the' fin' ou' it's me, the' wont le' me leav'! Hic'cup, your clan ar' vikin'! O' cours' they' le' you go ou' on a craz' adventur' an' figh' a wa'! I'm a princes'! they thin' I can't fen' for mysel'! All the' see is a wea' littl' lass! Me mum kee' me trapp' insid' in lesso', whil' the princ' lear' te swor' figh'!" Merida exclamed  
**

The Highlander's (All but Merida) hearts hit the floor

It's true

Before this, they thought Princess Merida was just another princess that cant lift a sword and need's a royal prince to protect her

Boy, where they wrong

**"Alright, you'll keep your hood up, and think of a fake name for yourself, hopefully they wont get suspicious" Hiccup said**

**Merida nodded**

**There was a moment of silence**

**"So, how long will it take to get there?" Rapunzel asked**

**"Ummm... about three day's" Jack said**

**"Three day's?!" Flynn gasped**

**"Ya, we would be able to just fly there in about three _hour's, _but if we fly to close with out dragon's they might attack, so we need to land soon" Jack said  
**

**The area was filled with groan's**

The parent's (But Gothel) chuckled

**"Wh' couldn' Nort' jus' le' us borrow on' of hi' sno' glob'?" Merida groaned**

**"Probably because people would freak out if they saw Six people and dragon's come out a magic portal that just appeared out of thin air" Astrid said**

"We could just go to the edge of the forest!" Flynn exclamed

"Boy, North you are annoying!" Jack said

North shrugged sheepishly

**Another moment of silence**

**"How about a song to lighten the mood?" Rapunzel suggsted**

**"Alright Punzie, show us what you got!" Jack said, happy to break the silence **

**Rapunzel nodded**

**Rapunzel:**

**"We shall fight, we shall ride**

**Through the big blue sky**

**As we fly below the star's**

**With the journey yet so far**

**We shall never give in"**

**Hiccup:**

**"No matter what it take's**

**We shall keep a sword in hand**

**And stay together, as one" **

**Astrid:**

**"Together we are strong**

**The strongest of them all**

**With the power from the Guardian's**

**We shall conquer all fear"**

**Merida:**

**"With my never missing bow**

**And my arrow's made of gold**

**And with you guy's by my side**

**There's nothing stopping us from**

**Victory"**

**Flyyn:**

**"With my nightmare by my side**

**And the reason left to fight**

**I shall strike fear in the heart**

**This war will end one day**

**But the question still remains:**

**Who will win"**

**Jack:**

**"As the war rages on**

**As we fight for the good**

**One side must fall and **

**The other must rise**

**It's all up to the Moon**

**And Sun**

**Good or Bad, its your choice**

**Good or Bad, is in your hand's**

**Good or Bad, its up to you**

**Good or Bad, come on chose**

**Sticking together is hopefully the key**

**Sticking together is what we need**

**Come on guy's, hold on tight**

**This will be a bumpy ride"**

**They where flying over Scotland now**

**As Jack finished the last bit, the team went into a dive and landed near a pub called:  
**

**The Snugly Duckling **

The one's from the Snugly Duckling perked up at this

**"Alright, who's up for some lunch?" Jack asked**

**The screen changed to the team entering the restaurant, only to find it full of thug's **

**Rapunzel gasped in fear and took out her frying pan, pointing it at the thug's**

**The group slowly walked through the pub**

**Suddenly, a hooked hand stabbed the table near the Six  
**

**"Flynn Rider" the owner of the hooked hand said**

**He pushed the table out the way and walked over to Flynn**

**"We heard about your little trip to the palace, now I think it's 'bout time ya give us what you got from there" he sneered**

The king of Corona growled under his breath in anger

**He turned to someone and addressed "Go find the guard's"**

**He nodded and left the pub**

**The man turned back to Flynn**

**And just like that, the pub was in uproar**

**A huge man, grabbed Flynn, exclaiming he's broke and should have what ever Flynn had stolen**

**Flynn was surrounded and was about to be punched in the face if it weren't for Rapunzel, hitting the man with the hooked hand on the head with her frying pan **

**Every one turned to look at her**

**"Let him go!" she said**

**"Listen, we need him to come and help us defeat Pitch Black before he destroys the earth! And, he and these guy's are leading me to something I've been dreaming of all my _life_! Haven't you ever had a dream?!" Rapunzel exclaimed**

**The thug's hanged Flynn up on a lose nail in the wall, by his shirt and the hooked man advanced towards Rapunzel**

**Hiccup stepped in front of the man, fearing the worst**

**"Uh, listen, sir, she didn't mean it, we.. uh..." the man gently pushed Hiccup aside, not taking his eye's off Rapunzel**

"Oh no" Astrid said

**The man towered over the blond, before saying...**

**"I have a dream"**

Every one's jaw's hit the floor (But the thug's from the pub)

**He threw an axe, at a man in chains sitting on a stool, and weapon's surrounding the wall around him **

**He jumped and started playing some music**

**"I'm malicious, mean, and scary**

**My sneer could curdle dairy**

**And violence-wise my hand's are not the cleanest**

**But despite my evil look and my temper and my hook**

**I've always yearned to be a concert pianist"**

**He sat down at a piano and started playing**

**"Can't you see me on the stage performing Mozart"**

**The screen changed to the teen's (But Rapunzel), who had there mouth's on the ground before turning back to the thug  
**

**"Tickling the ivories till they gleam**

**Yep, I'd rather be called deadly for my killer show-tune medley**

**Cuz' way down deep inside I've got a dream"**

**He skidded his hook accrose the piano key's, making them fly off, and nearly hit a smiling Rapunzel, who blocked it with her pan**

**The other teens, but Flynn, smiled and ran to join them, leaving a gaping Flynn Rider**

**"He's got a dream!**

**He's got a dream!"**

**"See, I ain't as cruel and vicious as I seem**

**Though I do like breaking femurs, you can count me with the dreamers**

**Like every body else, I've got a dream"**

**An other man came up**

**"I've got scar's and lump's and bruises**

**Plus something here that oozes**

**And let's not mention my complexion**

**But despite my extra toes**

**And my goiter**

**And my nose**

**I really want to make a love connection"  
**

**He gave Rapunzel a slightly dead flower**

**"Can't you see with a special little lady**

**Rowing in a row boar down a stream**

**Though I'm one disgusting blighter**

**I'm a lover, not a fighter**

**Cuz' way down deep inside, I've got a dream**

**"I've got a dream!**

**He's got a dream!**

**I've got a dream!**

**He's got a dream!**

**And I know one day romance will reign supreme**

**Though my face leaves people screaming  
**

**There's a child behind it dreaming**

**Like everybody else, I've got a dream"**

**"Toll would like to quit and be a florist**

**Gunter does interior desing**

**Urf is into mime**

**Attila's cupcake's are sublime**

**Bruiser knit's**

**Killer sews**

**Ven does little puppet show's**

**And Vladimir collects ceramic unicorns"**

**A big guy with a frown on his face tapped two unicorns together and he smiled**

**They took Flynn down from his hook**

**"What about you?"**

**"Ya, what's your dream?"**

**"Sorry fellas, I dont sing" Flynn said, and suddenly found himself at the end of a dozen blade's **

**"I have a dream like you, no really**

**Just much less touchy-feely**

**They mainly happen somewhere warm and sunny"**

**Flynn took one of the unicorn's off Vladimir and placed it on a pile of sugar**

**"On an island that I own**

**Tan and rested and alone**

**Surrounded by enormous pile's of money"**

**They threw him in the air and the screen changed to Rapunzel, standing on top a table**

**"I've got a dream!**

**She's got a dream!**

**I've got a dream!**

**She's got a dream!**

**I just want to run so wild and be free!**

**And with every passing hour**

**I'm so glad I left my tower**

Gothel growled

**Like all your lovely folks, I've got a dream****"**

**The screen turned to Hiccup**

**"I've got a dream!**

**He's got a dream!**

**I've got a dream!**

**He's got a dream!**

**I want to show my tribe I'm not weak**

**And with every passing second**

**I don't regret making my decision **

**Just like everybody else, I've got a dream"**

**The screen turned to Astrid**

**"I've got a dream!**

**She's got a dream!**

**I've got a dream!**

**She's got a dream!**

**I want to adventure the world I've never seen**

**With every single step I take**

**There's a new thing in it's wake**

**Cuz' just like everybody else, I've got a dream"**

Snotlout was about to scoot over to Astrid but stopped at her glare

He sat back in a huff

**It than turned to Merida**

**"I've got a dream!**

**She's got a dream!**

**I've got a dream!**

**She's got a dream!**

**I just want to be set free**

**With my never missing aim  
**

**And my trusty bow kept in hand**

**Just like every body else, I've got a dream!"**

**The screen turned to Jack**

**"And you?" the hooked man asked**

**"Wait, me!?" he asked**

**They nodded**

Jack's jaw smacked the floor

**A smile spreaded accrose Jack's face**

**"I've got a dream!**

**He's got a dream!**

**I've got a dream!**

**He's got a dream!**

**I just want to know my past and be free**

**The believer's that I've found**

**Make me feel as if I'm crowned**

**Way down deeo inside I've got a dream"**

**"They've got a dream**

**They've got a dream**

**We've got a dream**

**We've got a dream**

**So our differences ain't really that extreme**

**We're one big team**

**Call us brutal**

**Sick**

**Sadistic**

**And grotesquely optimistic**

**Cuz' way deep down inside we've got a dream**

**I've got a dream**

**I've got a dream**

**I've got a dream**

**I've got a dream**

**I've got a dream**

**I've got a dream**

**Yes, way down deep inside, I've got a dream**

**Yeah!"**

**The man from earlier suddenly barged through the door**

**"I've found the guard's" he said**

**Flynn grabbed Rapunzel by the arm and dragged her and the others away**

**The guard's came in**

**"Where is he?" the leader said**

**"I know he's here"**

**The screen changed to the door as two men that looked like each other walked in, their hands in bound's**

Flynn paled

**"I'll find him, I'll tear the place apart if I have to!" the leader said, banging his fist against the counter**

**The screen went down to see the Six, hiding behind the same counter**

**A hooked hand came into view**

**The screen changed to the hooked man's face before it turned to darkness**

**Light leaked in and a secret passage opened, to reveal The Six and the hooked man on the other side**

**"Go, follow your dream" he said**

**"I will" Flynn said**

**"I was talking to them, your dream stink's" the man said**

**"Thanks" Rapunzel said, and kissed him on the cheek, before following the others into the passage**

**The screen turned to the guard's**

**Vladimir picked up a small drunk man wearing a dipper and had a white beard**

**"I believe this is Flynn Rider" he said**

**The drunk man lifted his arm's towards the guard saying "You got me"**

**The guard grunted**

**One of the guard's leaned on one of the lever's and accidentally opened the secret passage**

"Of course" Hiccup sighed

**"A passage!" the leader said**

**"Come on, men. You watch the twin's" the guard's went down the passage, leaving a scrawny guard to watch to twin's**

**The twin's looked at him and he pointed his spear at them, only to be head butted by one and knocked out**

**The one that head butted him grabbed the spear and used it to cut lose his brother's binds, who than cut his**

**With that they too went down the passage**

"Aw come on!" Jack said

They waited as the next part loaded

* * *

**Done!**

**The first song is mine, please tell me what you think about it!**

**Remember, more idea's the faster the chapter's come!**

_**And**_**I have decided, that if I reach 100 review's I will make a sequel! **

**So, please review if you want a sequel and next chapter will be here soon!**

**Fury out!**


	14. Trouble at the Dam

**And I'm Back!**

**Thank you all for the fantastic review's, and guess what! **

**We have hit 100!**

**Keep reviewing and the more likely the sequel will come!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**The screen changed to a skeleton with a sword in it's rib cage, on the wall**

**It than moved to the Six, Hiccup with a lantern in hand**

**"Well, I've gotta say, didn't know you had that in you back there" Flynn said, eying the skeleton "That was pretty impressive" **

**"I know!" Rapunzel gasped, excitedl, before saying more calmly **

**"I know"**

**Flynn smiled at her, before turning back**

**Suddenly, the cave started shaking  
**

**"Uh, Guy's" Rapunzel said, looking back**

**The screen changed to the other end of the cave, as a light came into view and the guard's came running towards them**

**"Oh no" Astrid said**

**"Ru'!" Merida exclaimed**

**The Six ran down the rest of the passage and came to a canyon, with a wooden dame at one side with a wooden mill  
**

**They looked down the ladder and into the canyon, and say a cave on the other side  
**

**The screen than turned to see a boarded over tunnel be smashed open and the twin's came out **

**"Who is that?" Rapunzel asked**

**"They dont like me" Flynn answered**

**The guard's came out the cave they where in**

**"Who is that?" she asked**

**"They also dont like me" Flynn said**

**Suddenly a large night fury, burst through a different tunnel, it was black, like Toothless, but had brown eye's and a large silver scar running down it's right eye **

Toothless gaped

'It can't be...'

**"Who is that!" Rapunzel asked**

**"Okay, let's just assume, that every one in here, doesn't like me" Flynn said **

**Rapunzel quickly undid her hair**

"Punzie, what are you doing?" Jack muttered

**"Um, no offense, but I dont think this is a very good time to do each others hair" Jack said**

Rapunzel rolled her eye's "None taking" she said, sarcastically

**Rapunzel rolled her eye's**

**"I have an idea!" she explained**

**She pushed her pan into Flynn's hand's and rapped her hair round one of the rafters and used it as rope to swing to another cliff  
**

**She looked towards the others**

**They looked at each other and nodded  
**

**Hiccup used some rope he had, and tied it around a rock at the edge of the cliff and throwing the other end to Rapunzel who tied it onto her side, Hiccup and Astrid grabbed onto the rope and climbed accrose it like it was monkey bar's  
**

**Merida, not wanting to waist any more time, used her grappling hook Hiccup made for her and shot it one of the rafter's and, like Rapunzel, skidded to a stop in the puddle**

**Jack took out his staff and flew down towards the others  
**

**Before Flynn could climb accrose the rope, one of the guard's threw their sword's at the rope, cutting it, and trapping Flynn**

"You have _got _to be kidding me!" Flynn exclaimed

**The guards drew there sword's  
**

**"I've waited a long time for this" the leader said**

**Flynn, not knowing what else to do, raised Rapunzel's frying pan, and started fighting them**

**He knocked out each one**

**"Wow, mama! I have got to get me one of these!" he exclaimed**

**A sword was pointed at him, and he got into battle stance, before looking confused**

**The screen changed to see the night fury, with one of the knocked out guards sword's in it's mouth**

**They started fighting, sword vs pan**

**"You should know, this is the strangest thing I have ever-" Flynn was cut off when the pan flew out of his hand and into the canyon**

Rapunzel face palmed and Flynn turned bright red

**"How about 2 out of 3?" Flynn said**

**The Night Fury pointed the sword at Flynn, who raised his hand's in surrender **

**"Flynn!" Rapunzel gasped, she rapped her hair round a rock sticking out the cliff she was on and rapped the other end around his hand and pulled him off the side of the cliff**

**Flynn saluted the dragon, before falling off the cliff, leaving the stunned dragon, as he dropped the sword in shock **

Some of the littler kid's giggled

**The screen changed to Rapunzel, on top the cliff, the others behind her  
**

**"Flynn look out!" she called**

**It than changed to Flynn dangling from the end of her hair as he swung over to the twin's**

**Rapunzel pulled up and Flynn went higher, avoiding the sharp sword's in the twin's hand's**

The twin's pouted

**It than changed to Flynn  
**

**"Ha! You should see your faces, because you look-" he was cut off, when he hit a plank**

**"Ridiculous" he chocked out **

The hall (But Flynn, who only turned red) burst out into fit's of laughter, and Pitch gave a small chuckle

**The screen changed to Rapunzel and the others, who winced as he hit the plank**

**There was a sudden bang, and they turned to the other cliff, only to see the Night Fury knocking down a wooden plank, so it could cross**

Hiccup's brow knotted in confusion

1. Why is it after Flynn? and

2. Why doesn't it just fly over?

The others where thinking the same thing

**It knocked it down, bursting the dam in the process **

**The plank hit the ground and the Night Fury started accrose it**

**"Come on, guy's!" Flynn called out**

**They turned to see him on the spout, holding the other end of Rapunzel's hair**

**"Jump!" he said**

**They looked at each other**

**Rapunzel quickly gave them bit's of her hair to hold on to, all but Jack who could just fly**

**They quickly ran towards the edge of the cliff, just as the night fury got to the other side and ran towards them  
**

**They jumped**

**Every thing turned to slow motion**

**The night fury reached out to grab Rapunzel's hair with it's teeth, but was to late**

They sighed in relief

**They swung down, Jack flying close behind**

**The group skidded to a stop in a puddle under the water spout Flynn was on**

**They turned to see the twin's rushing towards them**

**They quickly gathered up Rapunzel's hair and ran to the cave**

**The screen than turned to Flynn, still on top the water spout**

**He jumped down and skidded accrose the water going down the spout**

**Flynn accidentally knocked the spout over, making it come tumbling down, he got to the end, as it fell Flynn jumped off, did a roll, and grabbed some of Rapunzel's hair and followed the others**

**The screen turned to the dam as it burst and all the water came hurling out towards them**

The watcher's breath catched

**The water washed over the dragon, guard's and the twin's**

**The screen changed to the Six running towards the cave**

**The water knocked over a stone ledge, making it fall towards the teen's**

The watchers where on the edge of there seat's now, fearing the worst

**The Six raced towards the cave, the stone ledge falling fast, threatening to squish them as if they where ant's**

**They entered the cave, and right before the ledge fell, Flynn garbed the frying pan that had washed over to them**

The watcher's sighed in relief

**The Big Six where plunged into darkness**

**They went over to the other side, only to find a dead end**

The watchers heart beat's quickened

**They looked back to see the water filling the cave**

**They started to hit the wall's, trying to desperately to find a way out **

**But, the water was rising fast**

**Flynn went under the water, in search for an escape**

**He came back up for air, and went down again, only to come back up**

**"It's no use, I can't see a thing" he said**

**Rapunzel went under only for Flynn to pull her back out again**

**"Hey, Blondie, it's no use, it's pitch black down there" he said**

**The Six sat back, and let the water rise, to their death's**

Elinor was crying, now, and Fergas was holding her, the triplet's snuggling close

Stoick and Gobber where on the verge of tear's, but refused to let them fall, the same with Astrid's parent's

Gothel, well, she just looked on in pure horror, most people where thinking because her daughter was gonna die, but really because her flower was going to die, she feared for the flower in Rapunzel, not Rapunzel herself

**"Eugene" Flynn said**

**"Wha'?" Merida asked**

**"My real name is Eugene Fitzherbert" he explained**

**A moment of silence  
**

**"My- my mother got lost at sea when I was little and Snotlout, the kid with the nightmare dragon, Hookfang, said... that she did it on purpose, because- because, she h-hated me and thought I was a sorry excuse for a s-son" Hiccup stuttered**

Stoick's hand's clenched into fist's, as did Spitelout's, Snotlout's father

And Snotlout just shrunk back into his seat, wishing he could sink into it and be gone

**"W-when my father get's drunk, and... my mothers not home, he would... use a-a b-belt on me" Astrid said**

Phelgma's eye's widened in horror and looked to her husband, who was starring at the screen in shock and horror

And just like that, the memories of him getting drunk and hitting a screaming little girl with a belt came back

He let his tear's fall

He had hurt his little girl, no wonder she flinched away from him and tried to avoid him

Because he had hurt her

And for that, he could _never_ forgive himself

**"I've blamed the moon for every thing, all I've ever wanted was to be seen and have a friend, to have a family, to know if I was someone before I was Jack Frost" Jack said**

"Wait, you dont remember your past life?" Tooth asked

Jack nodded

The Guardian's looked at each other in shock and... guilt

They had left Jack, with no memories, no friend's, no family, when really all he ever wanted was a frien

They looked down in pure guilt

**"I was afrai' te be a princes', whe' all I reall' neede' was fer me mum te liste' te me, an' fer me te liste' bac'" Merida said**

Elinor's heart dropped farther

Now that she thinks about it, she had never really listened to Merida

**"Our first night at the pole, my mother came and tried to take me back to my tower, she gave me a necklace, telling me that you guy's where only kept me there because you needed it, but I don't even know what it does" Rapunzel said**

**"What necklace?" Astrid asked**

**Rapunzel took an orange necklace with a mix of yellow out her satchel and handed it to her**

**"I-it's the... Sun's jewel" Astrid said, in awe **

The watchers jaw's flopped open

**"The sun's jewel?" Rapunzel asked**

**"The suns jewel is a legendary jewel that protects you from any kind of darkness" Jack explaiend**

**"Darkness" Hiccup muttered, looking around**

**His gaze landed on Rapunzel's still untied hair**

**His eye's widened**

**"That's it! Rapunzel use your hair! It'll light up the cave and we'll find away out!" Hiccup said**

**The water was up to there neck's now**

**Rapunzel's eye's went wide**

**"Flower gleam and glow,**

**Let your power shine"**

**she said, before taking a deep breath as the water hit the roof, plunging them into darkness**

**Rapunzel's hair started glowing, lighting up the cave**

**They turned to see some of her hair, getting sucked into some lose rock's**

**They looked at each other before swimming over**

**The screen changed to the outside of a river, as Flynn's arm burst through the loose rock's**

**They fell into the lake**

**The screen than changed to them coming to the surface of the lake and crawling onto land**

**Jack landed on his stomach, breathing heavily and soaking wet, like all the others**

The hall burst into tear's of joy and cheers from all, but Pitch

**"That *Gasp* was *Gasp* insane" Jack said, between gasps**

**"Alright, now what?" Astrid asked**

Stoick ran over to Hiccup and picked up into a hug, Toothless was bouncing about happily

Elinor and Fergas, along with the triplet's had pulled Merida into a hug, too

Flynn and Rapunzel had some how ended up in each others arm's and Astrid's mum was beating up Astrid's dad, for abusing her, than she hugged her

They waited as the next part loaded

* * *

**Done!**

**Like I said, we have reached 100 review's so a sequel will possibly come! **

**And, if your thinking this story's nearing the end, it's not**

**They still need to find Mor'du and defeat him, than Gothel and than Pitch  
**

**Oh, and now that we've made it to 100 and the story's barely near finished, let's see if we can make _200_!**

**Probably not, but heck, what's the harm?**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review!**

**Bye! **


	15. The loss and the Songs

**And here comes chapter 15!**

**I don't know how long this story will be, but I plan to make it 20 or more so chapters!**

**Any way, let's start!**

* * *

**The screen changed to the Six walking through a clearing, still dripping wet  
**

**A near by bush started rustling and the Six drew there weapons**

**Toothless jumped out, and Toothless only  
**

The watchers noticed this and frowned in confusion

'Where's the other dragon's?'

**"Toothless!" Hiccup exclaimed**

**He ran up to the night fury and hugged him around the neck**

**Hiccup pulled back after a moment, and looked around**

**"Where are the other dragons?" he asked**

**Toothless's ear's folded back against his head, and whimpered, giving a sad look**

**That's when Hiccup noticed the large gash on his dragon's right leg**

Toothless winced

He was not looking forward to that, it looked pretty painful

**Hiccup gasped**

**"Rapunzel! Toothless is hurt!" he call**

**ed over to the extremely long haired blond**

**Rapunzel rushed over and placed a piece of her still un-braided hair on the dragon's wond**

**"Flower gleam and glow**

**Let you power shine**

**Make the cloak reverse**

**Bring back what once was mine,  
**

**Heal what has been hurt  
**

**Change the fates designed **

**Save what has been lost**

**Bring back what once was mine,**

**What once was mine"**

**Just like all the other times, Rapunzel's hair glowed a bright yellow**

**She removed her hair and the gash was gone**

**"I'll never understand how you do that" Flynn/ Eugene muttered**

**Rapunzel smiled at him**

**Hiccup looked at Toothless who was still sulking**

"I have bad feeling. In my belly" North said

Bunny rolled his eye's

**"Toothless, where are the other dragons?" Hiccup asked, again**

**"Did the guard's capture them?" Astrid asked**

**Toothless shook his head 'no'**

**"Are they- Are they... gone?" Jack asked, fearfully**

**Toothless slowly nodded 'yes'**

"Oh no" Tooth said

**Hiccup was on his knee's now, looking the jet black dragon in the eye**

**"Did any of them escape, too?" he asked**

**Toothless nodded 'yes'**

**"Who? Arrow?" Hiccup asked**

**he got a 'no'**

Merida's heart dropped

**"Acid?" **

**'no'**

Flynn felt his eye's well up with tear's, but refused to let them fall

**"Snowflake?" **

**'no' **

Jack looked down in sadness

**Hiccup was terrified now**

**"Flower?"  
**

**'no'**

Rapunzel gasped as she felt the tear's threaten to fall

**"S-Stormfly?"**

**'yes'**

The watcher's bowed there heads for the loss of the four dragons,m the first to die in this war

Hiccup looked at the one's that lost there dragons

"I'm sorry guys" he said

They smiled at him

"It's not your fault, Hic" Jack said

Hiccup smiled sadly at them

**The Six had tear's in there eye's**

**"Did she- did she, fly back to Berk?" Astrid asked**

**Toothless nodded 'yes'  
**

**Astrid nodded sadly, "At least she's safe"**

**The six nodded sadly**

**The screen changed to night**

**The Big Six where sitting round a fire, eating some of the smoked fish the Berkians had given them**

**They where still sulking from their loss**

**Rapunzel sighed and started singing**

**Rapunzel:**

**"I am a question to the world**

**Not an answer to be heared**

**Or a moment that's held in your arms  
**

**And do you think you'd ever say?  
**

**I wont listen any way..."**

**The others looked at her and smiled**

**For some weird reason singing always seemed to lighten the mood**

**Hiccup:**

**"You don't know me,**

**And I'll never be,**

**What you want me to be**

**And do you think you'd understand?**

**I'm a boy, no, I'm a man..."  
**

**Merida:**

**"You cant take me and**

**Throw me away**

**And how can you learn**

**What's never shown?**

**Yeah, you stand here on your own**

**They don't know me, **

**'Cause I'm not here?**

**Jack:**

**"And I want a moment to be real**

**Wanna touch things I don't feel**

**I wanna hold on and feel like I belong**

**And how can the world want me to change?**

**They're the one's that stay the same**

**They don't know me**

**'Cause I'm not here"**

**Astrid:**

**"And you see the things they never see**

**All you wanted, I could be**

**Now you and me, and I'm not afraid**

**And I wanna tell you who I am"**

**Eugene:**

**"Could you help me be a man?"**

**Hiccup:**

**"They cant break me**

**As long as I know who I am"**

**Jack:**

**"And I want a moment to be real**

**Wanna touch things I dont feel"  
**

**Rapunzel:**

**"Wanna hold on,**

**And feel like I belong"  
**

**Merida:**

**"And how can the world want me to change?**

**They're the one's that stay the same**

**They cant see me**

**But I'm still here"**

**Hiccup:**

**"They cant tell me who to be**

**'Cause I'm not what they see**

**Yeah, the world is still sleeping**

**While I keep on dreaming for me"**

**Astrid:**

**"And there word's are just whispers **

**And lie's that I'll never believe"  
**

**Eugene:**

**"And I want a moment to be real**

**Wanna touch things I dont feel**

**Wanna hold on and feel like I belong"**

**Hiccup:**

**"And how can they say I never changed?  
**

**They're the ones that stay the same"**

**Rapunzel:**

**"I'm the one now**

**'Cause I'm still here"  
**

**All:**

**"I'm the one**

**'Cause I'm still here**

**I'm still here**

**I'm still here**

**I'm still here"**

The watchers smiled sadly

**The screen changed to morning**

**Rapunzel was raped up in her hair, her frying pan and Pascal lying beside her **

**Hiccup and Astrid where lying against Toothless, Astrid's head on Hiccup's shoulder**

Hiccup and Astrid blushed

**Merida was lying on the ground, using her arm as a pillow**

**Flynn was lying against a log**

**And Jack was using his hand's as a pillow, staff placed under his arm, in a hug-ish like manner**

**Rapunzel let out a yawn and opened her eye's, she got up and stretched **

**She gently woke Merida up**

**"Mm?" she said**

**"Could you please help me re-braid my hair?" Rapunzel asked**

**Merida yawned "Ya, sure" she said**

**She got up and gave a stretch, before siting behind Rapunzel to start braiding **

**About an hour seemed to go by as the others finnaly woke up  
**

**"What I'd miss?" Jack asked, while streching **

**"No' much, jus' me takin' a hou' te brai' Punzie's hai'" Merida said**

**"English!" Jack groaned**

Merida rolled her eye's

**"She said: Just her taking an hour to braid Punzies hair" Hiccup translated  
**

**"Ah" was all Jack said**

**"Alright, what are we gonna do?" Astrid asked**

**"About what?" Flynn asked**

**"No dragon's, and no horse's" Astrid explained**

**"Oh ya" he said**

**Jack sighed**

**"I guess we'll have to walk"**

**"O' grea', no' it'll tak' eve' longe' te get te Mor'du" Merida said, annoyed**

**They six packed their things and headed into the wood's**

**A couple hour's past and they heard a rustle from a near by bush**

**They drew there weapons**

**"Whats it gonna be this time? A kangaroo?" Jack said, sarcastically **

Bunny scowled

**But, boy was Jack wrong**

**Out came a bear**

The watchers gasped

Fergas's hand's balled into fist's

'If that thing touch's a hair on his daughter's head...'

**The teen's gasped and held their weapon's tighter, while Toothless got in a defensive position and gave a warning growl, which it returned  
**

**"Wai', hol' ya fir'" Merida said**

The watchers gaped

**Merida dropped her bow and slowly walked over to the brown bear**

**It growled**

**"It' oka', I an' gonn'a hur' ya" she said, calmly**

**She held out her hand**

**Slowly the bear filled the gape with it's snout**

Merida smiled

She's got herself a ride

**The others gaped**

**And it slowly turned to a smiled**

**The screen changed to Merida, Rapunzel and Astrid racing through the wood's on the back of the bear and Hiccup and Flynn on Toothless, while Jack rode the wind **

**"Ya, baby!" Hiccup called out**

**The teen's seemed to be racing**

**Rapunzel decided it was the perfect time for a new song**

**Rapunzel:**

**"When cold wind's are calling**

**And the sky is clear and bright**

**Misty mountains sing and beckon **

**Lead me out into the light"  
**

**Hiccup:**

**"I will ride, I will fly**

**Chase the wind and touch the sky**

**I will fly**

**Chase the wind and touch the sky"**

**Merida:  
**

**"Where dark woods hide secrets **

**And mountains are fierce and bold**

**Deep waters hold reflection**

**Of times lost long ago"**

**Jack:**

**"I will hear there every story**

**Take hold of my own dream**

Sandy smiled

**Be as strong as the seas are stormy**

**And as proud as an eagle's scream"**

**Astrid:**

**"I will ride, I will fly**

**Chase the wind and touch the sky**

**I will fly**

**Chase the wind and touch the sky"  
**

**Flynn:**

**"And touch the sky"  
**

**All:**

**"Chase the wind**

**Chase the wind**

**Touch the sky"**

**The screen faded as the six ran off into the forest, towards Clan Dunbroch**

The watchers smiled and waited as the next part loaded

* * *

**And Done!**

**Song's: Touch the Sky and I'm still here requested by: Shinshinjane!**

**And dont worry, I'll add the other song's you requested in the other chapter's!  
**

**Next chapter will be here soon, so stay tuned!**

**Bye for now!**


	16. The Demon Bear

**And I'm back!**

**Here's chapter 16!**

**Enjoy, and please continue to give idea's and song's!**

* * *

**The screen changed to the teen's bursting into the open, huge smiles on their faces and laughing  
**

The parent's (But Gothel, god how many times am I gonna write that?) smiled

It had been a long time since they heard them laugh

**They dismounted and edged towards the other side of the small clearing, and looked past the tree's, only to see the DunBrouch Clan just down the hill**

**Merida gasped**

**"What is it?" Rapunzel asked**

**"Just- just nervous" Merida said**

**They nodded in understanding**

**Hiccup looked over to the horizon, as the sun began to set**

**They must have been racing each other for awhile**

**"We should make camp here" Jack said**

**They nodded in agreement**

**The screen changed to the six and dragon sitting round a camp fire, roasting some fish, with a small pile in front of Toothless and the bear**

**"So, Merida, what are you gonna call her?" Astrid asked, gesturing to the bear**

**Merida tapped her chin in thought**

**"I thin' I'll go wit'... Buttercu'" she said**

**Jack looked to Hiccup**

**"Translation" he asked**

The watchers, all but Jack, rolled their eye's

**The others, even Toothless and the bear rolled their eye****s**

**"She said: I think I'll name her Buttercup" Hiccup explained**

**The bear, now named Buttercup, growled in happiness**

**Merida, who was sitting against her, scratched her behind the ear**

The Highlanders (But Merida) gaped at the screen

The daughter of the Bear King, the Bear Killer, having a pet bear

...

Wow?

**The Six went back into silence**

**"How about another song?" Flynn asked **

**"Ya, sure. Rapunzel" Astrid said**

**Not needing to say any thing else Rapunzel started the song**

**Rapunzel:**

**"Grew up in a small town**

**And when the rain would fall down**

**I'd just stare out my window**

**Dreaming of what could be**

**And if I'd end up happy**

**I would pray"**

**Jack:**

**"Trying hard to reach out**

**But when I tried to speak out**

**Felt like no one could hear me**

**Wanted to belong here**

**But something felt so wrong here**

**So I prayed I would breakaway"**

**Hiccup:**

**"I'll spread my wing's**

**And I'll learn how to fly**

**I'll do what it take's **

**til' I touch the sky**

**And I'll make a wish**

**Take a chance**

**Make a change**

**And breakaway**

**Merida:**

**Out of the darkness and into the sun**

**But I wont forget all the ones that I love**

**I'll take a risk**

**Take a chance**

**Make a change**

**And breakaway"  
**

**Astrid:**

**"Wanna feel the warm breeze**

**Sleep under a palm tree**

**Feel the rush of the ocean**

**Get on board a fast train **

**Travel on a jet plane**

**Far away**

**And breakaway"**

**Flynn:**

**"Building's with a hundred floor's**

**Swinging around revolving door's**

**Maybe I dont know where they'll take me**

**But, gotta keep moving on, moving on  
**

**Fly away, breakaway"  
**

**Rapunzel:**

**"I'll spread my wing's and I'll learn how to fly"**

**Jack:**

**"I'll do what it take's til' I touch the sky"**

**Hiccup"**

**"And I'll make a wish"**

**Merida:**

**"Take a chance"**

**Astrid:**

**"Make a change"**

**Flynn:**

**"And breakaway"  
**

**All:**

**"Out of the darkness and into the sun**

**But, I wont forget all the ones that I love"**

**Rapunzel:**

**"I'll take a risk"**

**Jack:**

**"Take a chance"**

**Hiccup:**

**"Make a change"**

**Merida:**

**"And breakaway"**

**Astrid:**

**"Wanna fell the warm breeze"**

**Flynn:**

**"Sleep under a palm tree"**

**Rapunzel:**

**"Feel the rush of the ocean"**

**Jack:**

**"Get on board a fast train"**

**Hiccup:**

**"Travel on a jet plane, far away"**

**All:**

**"And breakaway,**

**I'll spread my wings**

**And I'll learn how to fly**

**Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye**

**I gotta take a risk**

**Take a chance**

**Make a change**

**And breakaway**

**Out of the darkness and into the sun**

**But I won't forget the place I come from**

**I gotta take a risk**

**Take a chance**

**Make a change**

**And breakaway,  
**

**Breakaway,**

**Breakaway"**

**The screen turned to the moon, shining bright in the night sky**

**Slowly, the screen faded**

"What the hel is it with you guy's and singing?!" Snotlout exclaimed

"Could you _please _freeze his mouth, again!" Astrid asked

**The screen changed to the kingdom of Dunbroch entrance**

**The Big Six where standing at the gate's, Merida with her hood up**

**"Okay, here's the plan: We buy, some supplies to help us defeat Mor'du, then we track him down" Jack said**

**"And _how_ are we supposed to track down a demon bear, that has been hiding from this kingdom for year's?" Flynn asked**

**"Let's just get the supplies, Astrid go with Flynn and find some more food, Rapunzel with Merida go find something to use as bate, and I'll go with Hic, we'll get our weapon's fixed" Jack said **

**They nodded and split up, after giving the viking runt and winter spirit their weapon's to get them fixed**

**The screen changed to sunset  
**

**The teen's where re-entering the clearing where Toothless and Buttercup where waiting for them**

**Hiccup was strapping a saddle he'd made for Buttercup on the young bear, with Merida watching from behind him**

**Rapunzel was making sure she had all her stuff, Flynn was packing the food and water, Astrid and Jack where reading a map of the Dunbroch forest's**

**Hiccup stood and looked at his work, with a smile on his face  
**

Merida smiled a thanks at Hiccup, who smiled back

**"What do you think?" he asked**

**"Perfect" Merida answered**

**Flynn finished packing the food and water, and Rapunzel finished, too.**

**They got up and walked over to Jack and Astrid**

**"Okay guys, we head east" he said**

**The group nodded**

**Hiccup and Astrid mounted Toothless, Merida, Rapunzel and Flynn mounted Buttercup and Jack mounted... the wind, I guess**

**Hiccup, Astrid and Jack took to the sky's as Merida, Rapunzel and Flynn followed from below**

**Hours seemed to go by, with no trace of Mor'du, the demon bear**

**Now the group where at the circle of stone's**

**Hiccup, Astrid and Jack where on the ground by now, Hiccup and Astrid still on Toothless's back, as well as Merida, Rapunzel and Flynn on Buttercup**

**"Guy's, I think we should make camp and continue the search tomorrow" Rapunzel said, looking around the now dark forest**

**"Your probably right, lets find a place to make camp" Jack said**

**Before any one could move their was a rustling from behind them **

**They turned and saw... a wisp**

**"Is that a-" Astrid dropped her sentence **

**"Wisp" the four breathed**

**They dismounted and Merida slowly walked towards it**

**She tried to touch it, but it vanished**

**"Com' on" she said**

**"Please tell me it's just me not able to understand your accent, or did you just say, 'come on'?" Jack asked**

**"Ye' I sai' com' on!" Merida snapped**

**The others where taken aback by her sudden out burst but followed her any way**

**The wisp's lead them to the ruin's of an ancient castle**

**They walked into the ruin and found an opening  
**

**"Alright, Flynn, Astrid, Toothless and Buttercup, will stay here and stand guard, me, Hiccup, Merida and Rapunzel are gonna see what's down here" Jack said **

"I have another bad feeling, in my belly" North said

"For the very first time, mate, I agree with ya" Bunny said, not taking his eye's off the screen

**They nodded and the four started down the steep sloop **

**They soon reached the bottom of the dark cave**

**The place was littered with bone's, extremely old table's, where chopped in half or tipped over **

**The Four drew their weapons as a menacing growl was heard  
**

**Out of the dark lunged a heavily scared black bear, one eye useless, and it's body covered in arrow's, broken spear's and sword's **

**It was the Demon Bear**

**"Mor'du" Merida said**

**Merida shot an arrow at it, barely hurting it, and Jack tried to freeze it but it dodged**

**Mor'du cornered Merida and charged**

**Hiccup picked up a rock and threw it at the bear, hitting it's head, and getting it to turn away from the red head**

**Only for it to start chasing Hiccup, instead**

Stoick's breath catched

**Rapunzel took out her frying pan and started hitting the demon, hoping to injure it or at least hurt it, but to no avail  
**

**Jack watched as Hiccup ran all around the ruin, Mor'du hot on his tail at all times  
**

**He looked up, and saw a boulder, the screen than turned to Merida, who was shooting arrow after arrow at that thing, trying to get it to stop chasing Hiccup  
**

**The screen than turned to Rapunzel, who was looking at Jack, not knowing what to do**

**The screen turned to Hiccup, still being chased by Mor'du**

**It than went back to the boulder **

**"That's it" Jack muttered**

"What's it?" Tuffnut asked, stupidly, with a nod from Ruffnut

**"Merida! Shoot at that boulder when I tell you to!" he instucted, earning a nod from Merida**

**"Hiccup! Lure Mor'du under it!" Hiccup looked towards the boulder and back at Jack, with a nod**

**"Rapunzel! Throw your frying pan at it when told to!" Jack said**

**Rapunzel nodded**

**"Okay! Hic, head towards the boulder!" Jack ordered**

**Hiccup ran towards the giant boulder, barely hanging off the edge of the ledge**

**"Now, Merida!" Jack said**

**Merida shot at the boulder just as Hiccup went under it**

**"Rapunzel, now!"**

**Rapunzel immediately threw her pan, hitting the boulder and making it come loose the rest and fall, just as Hiccup came out**

**Jack quickly shot some ice where the boulder would land**

**Mor'du slipped on the ice and fell on his belly**

**The boulder hit the demon bear, the only thing showing he was there, was the paw that was sticking out**

**A blue soul came out from with in the boulder and gave the four a small nod, before turning into a wisp and leaving**

**The four where panting now, mostly Hiccup from running around with no stop**

The watchers breathed a huge sigh of relief

Pitch scolded

'2 down already. This is gonna be trickier than I thought'

**They climbed back out**

**"Hic!"**

**Before he could even find out who called him, he found himself in Astrid's death gripping hug  
**

**She pulled away**

**"Are you guys okay?" Flynn asked**

**"Ya, we're fine, let's just say that there's 2 down, and 2 to go" Jack said**

**"You found Mor'du?" Astrid asked**

**"Well, that explains why Hiccup's sweating from head to two, and the noise we heard from inside" Flynn said **

**"Alright, any way, next stop-" Jack pulled out the map and watched as the acid green path faded and was replaced with a blood red leading to...**

**"Corona Kingdom" he said**

**"We'll set up camp and head to Corona in the morning" Hiccup said**

**They nodded and the screen faded**

"Well, that was some quick thinking" Tooth said to Jack

"Thanks" Jack said

They waited as the next part loaded

* * *

**And that's the end of chapter 16**

**'Breakaway' was suggested by Shinshinjane**

**'This will be the day' and 'Welcome to my life' will be added in later chapter's and where requested by: **

**Cool RoreAbby and SmilesBerry**

**If you have a song you would like me to put in this, just tell me the song name and who sings it**

**Alright, next chapter will be here soon and please continue to review!**

**Peace is out!**


	17. In the Dark of the Night

**And I'm Back!**

**SmilesBerry had PM me and told me that she told all her friends that are fans of the Big Four about my story!**

**I just want to say thank you, and that you are awesome in so many ways!**

**So, here's chapter 17, take your seats and get the popcorn!**

**The Part 17 of the Movie starts...**

**now...**

* * *

**The screen came back to life and they where greeted by a dark lair  
**

**A nightmare horse, or a fearling, walked through the halls of Pitch Black  
**

**It stopped at his throne and bowed**

**"Any news?" Pitch asked**

**The fearling neighed **

**"What?!" Pitch exclaimed**

**"First that useless Dragon fails me, and now the bear!?" he said**

**"Never judge a book by its cover, Pitch" a feminine voice said from the shadows**

Rapunzel frowned

'I know that voice'

**A cloaked person exited the dark and took down their hood to reveal... ****  
**

**Mother Gothel**

The watchers gasped in shock and Rapunzel felt tears in her eyes

**"Ah, Gothel, what are you doing here?" Pitch asked, more calmly**

**"Oh, I just wanted to see how the bear handled those little brats, and from what I hear... not very well" Gothel said, walking up to the front of the Nightmare Kings throne  
**

Rapunzel's tears fell

Merida quickly got up, followed by the others of the team, and went over to comfort her

Fury appeared as soon as they got there

"Would you like me to get seats so you all can sit together?" she asked

They looked at Rapunzel who nodded, still crying

Fury raised her arms and six seats and a stone slab appeared in front of the three kingdoms and myths

The one in the middle was an ice blue with a snowflake on it, on its left was a forest green one with the berk crest, on the right was a dark red one with the Dunbroch crest, next to it was a purple one with the Corona sun, next to that was a dark green one with a black Corona sun, next to the forest green seat was a sky blue one with the Berk crest and to the side of the forest green chair was a slab rock

They took their seats

(If you dont know who's is which seat call your doctor because you may be suffering for extreme stupidity)

**Pitch leaned back in his throne**

**"Why do I have the feeling that's not the only reason you came here?" he asked**

**"Because it's no... it's about Rapunzel" Gothel said**

Rapunzel gasped in fear

Merida put a comforting arm around her shoulder

'If that witch touches a hair on her head, she'll lose her hole hand if she's lucky!'

**"Ah, yes, the girl that you kidnapped from the king and queen of Corona, the lost princess if I'm not mistaken"**

This time, it was the hole halls turn to gasp

**"I never kidnapped her! That stupid queen got sick while in pregnancy, and stole _my _magic flower! _Mine_! So, I just took back, what was rightfully mine" Gothel sneered **

Rapunzel was crying her hole heart out, now

"S-she k-kidnapped m-me" she stuttered

The Six and Toothless shot a deadly glare at Gothel and if looks could kill, she'd be a pile of ashes

**Pitch nodded**

**"There coming for you next, Gothel, you need to prepare. The Dragon and Bear have already failed me, don't you follow their path" he said**

**"Oh, I wont, Pitch, the Bear and Dragon may have failed you, but there only _animals, _to dumb to defeat a bunch of children, oh no... I have other plans for them... in the dark of the night"  
**

**Gothel sunk into the shadows and began to sing**

**"In the dark of the night I was tossing and turning**

**And the nightmare I had was as bad as can be-**

**It scared me out of my wits-**

**A corpse falling to bits!"**

**The screen changed to Pitch**

**He chuckled and leaned back into his throne, again **

**"Then I opened my eyes and the nightmare was... me!**

**I was a mystical women in all of the land**

**When the witch's betrayed me they made a mistake!**

**My curse made each of them pay**

**But, Valka the fierce and her son got away!**

**Little Hiccup, beware  
**

**Gothel's awake!"**

All the halls mouths hit the floor and it took all of Hiccups strength not to faint

**"Ah, yes, the viking runt and his mother, still out to get revenge, Gothel?" Pitch asked**

**"Of course I am! Valka must pay! And this is the perfect way!" Gothel said**

**She raised her hands and evil witches all appeared from the shadows and they too started singing**

**"In the Dark of the Night evil will find them**

**In the Dark of the Night just before dawn!**

**Aah..."  
**

**Gothel:**

**"Revenge will be sweet"**

**Evil Witches:**

**"When the curse is complete!"  
**

**Gothel:**

**"He'll be gone, with all his little friends!**

**I can feel that my power is slowly returning!**

**Tie my sash and a dash of cologne for that smell!**

**As the pieces fall into place**

**I'll see him crawl into place!  
**

**Do Svidanyia, Hiccup, your grace!**

**Farewell..."**

**Pitch stood from his throne**

**Evil Witches:**

**"In the dark of the night terror will strike them"**

**Pitch:**

**"Terror's the least I can do!"**

**Evil Witches:**

**"In the dark of the night evil will brew!**

**Ooh!"**

**Pitch:  
**

**"Soon they will feel that they're nightmares are real"**

**All:**

**"In the dark of the night!"**

**Pitch:**

**"They'll be through!"**

**Evil Witches:**

**"In the dark of the night**

**Evil will find them**

**Find them!**

**Ooh!**

**In the dark of the night terrors come true!"**

**Nightmare horse's appeared next to the witches and hit there hooves against the ground, ready for comand**

**Evil Witches:**

**"Doom them!"**

**Gothel:**

**"My dear, here's a sing-"**

**All:**

**"It's the end of the line!**

**In the dark of the night...**

**In the dark of the night...**

**In the dark of the night..."**

**Pitch:**

**"Come my minions,**

**Rise for your master,**

**Let your evil shine!**

**Find them, now**

**Yes, fly ever faster!"**

**The witches and Nightmares started flying around the room, gaining speed **

**All:**

**"In the dark of the night...**

**In the dark of the night...**

**In the dark of the night..."**

**Pitch:**

**"They'll be mine!" **

**The nightmares and witches took off out the lair in search for the Big Six**

"Oh, Great, now we're being hunt down by horse's made of black sand and ugly old lady's riding cleaning utensils" Flynn said

Gothel glared at him

They waited for the part to load

* * *

**I know, I can do better, but I cant think of what to put in it  
**

**There being hunted and are heading to Corona, _but_ what should happen in there _journey _to Corona**

**I think I'll put in the witch from Brave, but other than that I'm lost  
**

**Could you _please _help me out!**

**Song: In the Dark of the Night, suggested by Guest**

**See you soon and please review!**


	18. The Witches Cottage

**And here's chapter 18!**

**My high score (For how many chapters) is 21 (If you count a song as a chapter) and by the looks of thing's, I'm gonna beat it!  
**

**Please grab some popcorn and soda this is gonna be good! (Hoppfully)**

* * *

The King and Queen of Corona where in tears of joy, sadness and anger

In joy because well, there long lost daughter has been found and is safe!

In sadness because she was heart broken

And in anger because Gothel was the one to cause it

**The screen changed to sunset**

**The Six where walking through the woods when it started raining**

**"Aw' com' on!" Merida called out**

**They looked around for some shelter**

**"Over there!" Flynn said pointing to a cottage**

"Wait, why's there a cottage in the middle of the woods?" the Corona Queen asked

**They put there hoods up and ran for the cottage**

**They went inside and shut the door behind them and gave a sigh of relief  
**

**Suddenly the room was lite up, by candles that some how lite themselves **

The watchers jumped at the sudden light on screen

**The teens, bear and dragon yelped in surprise**

**An old women with a crow on her shoulder, waked into the light**

**"Can I help you?" she asked**

**"Oh, I'm so sorry! We thought this place was abandoned, not like it looks abandoned! No! We uh-"  
**

**Rapunzel was interrupted by a chuckle from the old women**

**"Don't worry dear, no harm done" she said "Now, what can I do for you dears?"**

**"Um, we where hopping we could stay here for the night" Astrid asked**

**"Well, of course! What kind of cruel women would I be to just leave a group of children out in the cold? Come, come, I have a spare bedroom you can share" she said **

**"Thank you" Hiccup said**

**The women lead them to the back of the house where the spare bedroom was**

**It had six beds, a bookshelf, six chests and dressers, and a window**

**"Now, could you please tell me your names?" the women asked**

**"I'm Rapunzel, this is Merida, Hiccup, Flynn, and Astrid" Rapunzel said**

**The women nodded and looked at Jack**

**"And I believe your Jack Frost" she said  
**

The watchers gaped

**The group gaped**

**"Y-you can see me? An adult?" Jack asked**

**The women chuckled**

**"When you live in a world full of magic, you start to believe in things that are presumed myths" she said**

**"There are pj's in the dressers, I'll clean your armor for you" she said**

**"Thank you" Rapunzel said**

**"No problem at all" with that she left the room**

**The teens got undressed and put on the pj's**

**Under there armor they wore there normal clothes**

**They took those off, too and put on the pj's**

**Hiccups wore: light green bottoms and top, with dark green stripes, and buttons**

**Astrid had: light blue bottoms and top, with darker blue swirls**

**Rapunzel: A purple top and bottoms, with pink markings**

**Flynn: black top and bottoms, and dark green stripes**

**Merida: A red top and bottom with orange buttons**

**Jack: Ice blue top and bottoms, dark blue buttons and stripes**

**The screen changed to night**

**The Six where in a bed sleeping**

**Hiccup woke to the sound of a small bang**

"Great, now what?" Bunny asked

**He got up and walked out the room, into the main area**

**The place was dark, and nothing seemed abnormal **

**"Hiccup"**

**A female voice said from out side**

"This is getting creepy" Hiccup whispered to Astrid, who nodded

**"Hiccup"**

Stoick's eyes widened

"It couldn't be..."

**Hiccup slowly walked towards the door, which was glowing a bright blue**

**"Hiccup"**

**"I know that voice" Hiccup muttered**

**The screen changed back to the guest room, as Jack woke**

**He looked over to Hiccups bed only to find it empty**

**He frowned**

**Jack got out of bed and listened, only to hear someone walking accrose the creek floor boards in the main room**

**He walked towards the slightly open door and peaked through**

**There, on the other side, was Hiccup, slowly edging towards the glowing door, that is the exit**

**Than he heard it**

**"Hiccup"**

**Jacks eyes widend**

**He didn't know who it was, only that it meant no good**

**Jack shot out the door and grabbed Hiccups hand, pulling him away from the door**

**He seemed to be in some sort of trance**

**Jack pulled the none blinking Hiccup back into the guest room and slammed the door shut behind him  
**

**This woke the others**

**They looked up towards Hiccup and Jack**

**Astrid got out of bed and walked over to Hiccup, who was still unblinking and unmoving**

**"Hiccup?" she said, her voiced laced with concern  
**

**she started shaking him**

**"Hic-cup!" she said**

**The others got out of bed and over to the Inventor, Toothless and Buttercup following**

**Astrid slapped him accrose the cheek**

Hiccup winced

**"Ow!" Hiccup gasped**

**He put a hand to his now sore cheek**

**"What was that for?" he asked**

**"For scaring me!" Astrid exclaimed**

**"How did I-" he stopped and looked around, before looking back at Astrid**

**"What happened?" he asked**

**"I got up and found you missing, than I heard the floor boards creaking out in the main room, I peaked through the door, and saw you, heading towards the door, that was... glowing" Jack said**

**"Glowing?" Hiccup asked**

**Jack nodded**

**"And a female voice was... calling out for you" he said **

**Astrid, and the others slowly edged towards the door and peaked through**

**The glowing was gone, and no voice was heard**

**They pulled away**

**"Lets get back to bed, hopefully what ever it was is gone now" Rapunzel said**

**They nodded and went back to bed, this time, leaving a candle on **

**The screen changed to the outside of the cottage, only to see a hooded figure at the side of the cottage**

**Mother Gothel**

**She turned and ran off**

"This cant be good" Gobber said

They waited as the next part loaded

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed and please give me idea's  
**

**I really, really, need them!**

**You guys rock!**

**G.M.F.D. out!**


	19. Separation and Captured

**And here's chapter 19!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**The screen changed to morning**

**Hiccup, Jack, Merida, Rapunzel and all the others, walked into the main room, in there normal clothes**

**"Ah, how did you sleep last night?" the women asked, who was sweeping the floor at the moment**

**"To tell the truth, not very well" Rapunzel said**

"Who would be able to sleep when one of you was put in a trance in the middle of the night, and was probably close to getting kidnapped or even worse, dieing" Gobber said

Stoick winced

'Was Hiccup really that close to dieing?'

**The Six all had bags under their eyes**

**"I can tell, you look like you've seen a ghost" the old lady said, gesturing to the bags under their eyes  
**

**"Well, we sorta did" Astrid said**

**She frowned and said "What do you mean?"  
**

**"I woke up and found Hiccup gone, I went into the main room and saw Hiccup walking like a zombie towards the door, and well, the door was sorta... glowing" Jack explained**

**The women frowned but said nothing**

**Jack continued**

**"I dragged him back into the bed room, he was in some sorta trance, we where able to get him back to reality, and when we looked back at the door, the glowing was gone" **

**The lady bit her lip and nodded**

**"They've found you" she muttered**

**"What? Found who?" Flynn asked**

**She sighed**

**"An evil witch had betrayed her clan, the witch's, I was part of it" she was interrupted **

**"Yer a witch!" Merida exclaimed**

"Obviously" Snotlout said with a roll of his eyes

**She nodded**

**"As I was saying...  
**

**She betrayed us and was confronted**

**By the five elders**

**Me, Venom, Salt, Worm, and Valka"**

Hiccups eyes widened

**Hiccup frowned, but brushed it off as someone having the same name as his mother**

**"She said that she wasn't the bad guy, and that we where**

**She did an ancient curse, one that was forbidden and long forgotten  
**

**The witches that refused to join her, where turned to stone**

**Only three escaped**

**Me, Valka and her son**

**She thinks I'm dead, but knows that Valka and her boy escaped**

**And swore, if she couldn't get Valka, she would get her son**

**We split paths in order to keep the boy safe**

**I took the roll of a wood carver**

**Valka left her son with her husband, who thinks her dead**

**And that was the last news I heard from her and her son**

**But, I still believe that she's alive"  
**

Hiccup had tears in his eyes and Stoick was looking at the ground, not sure what to think

**"Why are you telling us this?" Hiccup asked**

**"Because, the boy... was you" the witch explained**

**Hiccups eyes widened**** as did the others  
**

**A moment passed**

**"Who... who wants to kill me?" Hiccup asked**

**Another moment**

**"She lives by a different name now, but was once known as, Sally Gothel "**

**There was a bang on the door, making them jump**

The watchers eyes widened

**The witch ran over to a window and peaked past the curtain **

**At the door, where a group of Gothel's witch's, and over by the trees where a group of Pitch's nightmares**

"Crap" Jack said

**She quickly ran away from the curtain and over to the Eight (Including Toothless and Buttercup)**

**"Gothel's witch's are here!" she said**

**Another bang**

**"Go! Go! You cant let them see you! Out the back window!" She started pushing them to the other side of the house**

**The teens quickly climbed out the window and, thank fully, the window was _just _big enough for Toothless and Buttercup to climb through**

**The witch threw there things over to them, which, thank to magic, where all packed away in there satchel's**

**Another bang, this time harder and louder**

**There getting impatient **

The watchers gulped

**"Go, I'll hold them off" the witch said**

**"But, they'll kill you!" Rapunzel whisper shouted **

**Another bang**

**"I'll be fine, dearie, now go!" she said**

**The teens looked at each other and began sneaking away**

**Hiccup turned to the witch  
**

**"Hey!" he said**

**She turned to him**

**"Thank you"**

**She smiled at him and nodded**

**The door flew off it's hinges**

**The witch quickly picked up a broom and pretended to be sweeping**

**The bad witch's walked in**

**"Can I help you?" she asked, using her wood carver act**

**The group of witch's glared at her**

**The screen changed to the Six running through the woods  
**

**They got to the top of a hill, overlooking the forest they where in**

**Suddenly there was a huge explosion, where the witch's cottage was once located**

The watchers stared in horror at the screen

**They stared in horror**

**"Com' on!" Merida said**

**Merida, Rapunzel and Flynn jumped onto Buttercup, Hiccup and Astrid on Toothless and Jack on the wind**

**They started zooming through the woods**

**Buttercup and Toothless on ground, (Only because the trees where to close together, and his wings would be to big, and would get spotted by the nightmares and witch's if they weren't in the cover of trees) and Jack dodging trees, riding the wind **

**They reached a cliff  
**

**"Oh no" Rapunzel breathed**

The room was in a tense silence, people where sitting on the edge's of there seats, fearing what might happen to their heros

**They looked around, searching for something that might aid them**

**Jack looked over the edge**

**The fall wasn't that far, but could still cause serious injuries**

**"We need to fly you guys down, one by one!" Jack said**

**They nodded**

**Hiccup quickly took Astrid down, and Rapunzel undid her hair and tied it to the ledge before climbing down  
**

**Hiccup and Toothless came back up**

**"Come on, Merida, I'll carry you down" Jack said**

**"Um, no thanks, I thin' I'll go wit' the drago'" Merida said, walking past Jack and over to Hiccup**

**"You want me to carry another boy, _bridal_ _style?" _Jack asked**

**"Yup" Merida said**

Bunny smirked

**Jack and Flynn groaned**

**"Qui' ya winin', an' ge' in the lad's arm'" Merida said, climbing onto Toothless**

**They groaned again**

**Hiccup and Merida flew down**

**"Alright, lets just get this over with" Jack said**

**Flynn climbed into Jacks arms, who was struggling to lift him**

Bunny couldn't hold it in

He burst out laughing

Jack and Flynn blushed (Jack blushing blue)

"Shut up!" he said

"Jack and Flynn, sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-"

Jack kicked Bunny, making him stop mid-insult

**Jack flew him and Flynn to the bottom of the cliff, struggling a little**

**When they landed, Jack immediately dropped Flynn onto his but **

**"Ow!" Flynn exclaimed**

**"Over here!" A voice called from atop the cliff**

**"O' grea'" Merida groaned**

**In the mess of getting off the cliff, Merida and Hiccup ended up on one side, with Buttercup, while Astrid, Flynn and Rapunzel ended up on the other, with Toothless, and Jack ended up in front**

**Suddenly, a fire blast hit the middle and spreaded, separating them  
**

The parents (Now including the King and Queen of Corona) gasped in fear for their children's lives

**Toothless's tail caught fire and started to burn**

**Flynn started stopping on it to get the fire out**

"Oh no!" Hiccup said

**Jack tried to use the wind to fly over the fire, but it only made the fire separate them more**

**The witch's started making there way down**

**"The witch's are coming!" Jack said**

**"We need to go!" Astrid said  
**

**"Ho'!?" Merida asked**

**Jack looked at them from over the fire**

**They all had openings, but it leaded them _away _from each other**

**"Everyone! Go through the opening!" Jack ordered**

**"But, we'll get separated!" Hiccup exclaimed **

**"I know! But, what other choice do we have!?" Jack said**

The group looked at each other sadly

**The witch's where very close now**

**They took one last look at each other, before nodding and running out through there opening... and away from each other**

**Merida and Hiccup (Merida in front) jumped onto Buttercup and started running**

**Astrid, Flynn and Rapunzel (Astrid in front) jumped onto Toothless and ran**

**Jack turned and ran towards the opening**

**But, it was closing**

The watchers gasped in fear

**Jack ran faster**

**Just before the opening closed, he jumped through, gaining a few burn's, but reaching the other side**

**He ignored the pain and continued running, eventually getting the wind to fly him away**

Jack winced

'It had to be fire'

**It was only a few burns, but to a winter spirit, it's like your hole body was set a lite**

**He soon lost consciousness, and let the wind take him where ever it was safe **

**The screen changed to Hiccup and Merida, still on top Buttercup, racing through the woods**

**They came to a stop in a small clearing, far away from the fire**

**The two teens slid off the panting brown bear, who than walked over and took a drink from the small pound, before lying down for a nap**

**"We should make camp" Hiccup said**

**Merida nodded and they both went into the woods to gather firewood**

"I have another bad feeling, in my belly" North said

**The screen changed to Astrid, Flynn, Rapunzel and Toothless**

**They came to a different clearing, with a water fall **

**They slid off the panting night fury, who than lied down for some rest**

**"Rapunzel, you stay here, me and Flynn will get some fire wood" Astrid said**

**Rapunzel nodded and sat down in the grass**

Now every one was having that bad feeling

**The screen changed back Hiccup and Merida  
**

**A group of Dunbroch guards approached them**

**They gasped**

**"It's the princess!"**

**"He kidnapped her!" **

"Well, that explains the bad feeling" Stoick said

**"Oh no" Hiccup and Merida said at the same time**

**The guards tackled Hiccup, and another pulled a struggling Merida away **

**"Let me go!" she said**

**The guards knocked Hiccup out**

The watchers winced

**The screen went to Rapunzel  
**

**A small group of witch's came out the bush's and attacked**

**Toothless was up on his feet and started fighting**

**Rapunzel backed away**

**A witch that had got past Toothless tried to grab her, but Rapunzel dodged and hit her with her frying pan**

**She turned and ran into the woods**

**She came to a clearing, panting  
**

**Gothel came out the shadows**

**"Mother?" she said**

Merida, Hiccup, Flynn, Jack, Buttercup and Toothless growled

**"Yes, Flower" she quickly grabbed Rapunzel's wrist and started dragging her away**

**"Come, we must leave, they'll try to take us away" she said**

**Rapunzel took one last look in the direction of the clearing, before following Gothel**

**The screen changed to Astrid and Flynn**

**Corona guards came out from the bush's**

"This is _not _our day!" Hiccup said

**"It's Flynn Rider!" one said**

**They drew there swords**

**Astrid and Flynn dropped their sticks and ran, but one of the guards jumped onto Flynn  
**

**"Flynn!" Astrid said**

**Another guard grabbed Astrid's hand**

**"I bet she work's with him! Take them to the prison!" the leader said**

**The guards started dragging the two away**

**The screen changed to Toothless  
**

**He hit some more witch's with his tail, but one placed a spell on him, making him go stiff and fall to the ground**

**The witch's smiled, evily**

**The screen went to Buttercup**

**A group of Nightmares charged out the bush's, taking her by suprise**

**Just as she shot up, she was blasted by nightmare sand, and out of the shadows came Pitch Black, with an evil grin on his face**

**The screen fadded**

They waited in a silence of shock and hatred as the next part loaded

* * *

**Please reevviiieeewww!**

**In the next chapter, I will probably add:  
**

**'Welcome to my life' by 'Simple Plan' and requested by 'SmilesBerry'**

**And**

**'Demons' by 'Imagine Dragons' and requested by 'Sabrina-Luna-Potter'**

**And**

**'Butterfly Core' by 'Valshe' and requested by 'ShinShinJane' (P.S. loved it)**

**I may also add:**

**'Astronaut' by 'Simple Plan' and requested by 'Saura'**

**And**

**'This will be the day' requested by 'Cool RoreAbby'**

**Alright, that's all for now, and the more you review, the faster the chapters come, because the more you say/write it inspires me and makes me do the next chapter faster!**

**Fury out!**


	20. The Witch

**And I'm back with chapter 20!**

**Hope you enjoyed the last chapter and hope you enjoy this one, too!**

* * *

**The screen came back to life**

**Hiccup was awake again, and had his hands tied behind his back and a bruise forming on his forehead**

**He and Merida where being escorted by the guards over to the throne room**

**One opened the doors, and on the thrones where the royal family (All but Merida, of course) **

**Elinor and Fergas stood up when they saw there daughter**

**"Merida!" they said**

**Merida found herself in the arms of her mother and father**

**"Hey dad, mum" Merida said**

**They pulled back "Yer alright!" Fergas exclaimed**

**"What happened? Where have you been? We've been worried sick!" Elinor said **

**"You majesty, we may be able to explain the princess's disappearance" one of the guards said **

**"Out with it than" Fergas said**

"This cant be good" Astrid said

**"We found this boy, holding her hostage, we searched his bag and found a viking helmet in it" another guard explained**

**"Wai' wha'!?" Merida said**

**Elinor started pulling her away**

**"Come on, Merida, lets get you cleaned up" she said, pulling her threw some doors**

**"Hic'cup!" Merida called out as she rounded the corner**

**"Merida!" Hiccup called back, but she was out of sight**

**Fergas bent down to Hiccups eye level**

**"You'll regret laying a single finger on my daughter" he said**

**Fergas than straightened and turned to his men**

**"Throw him in the dungeons!" he comanded **

"No!" Merida said

**"Wait! Sir, you dont understand!" Hiccup called out as the guards dragged him away**

**"I understand perfectly" Fergas spat at him**

**The doors closed**

**The screen changed to Astrid and Flynn sitting in a cell**

Astrids parents felt tears in there eyes

**"I hope Punzies okay" Astrid said, staring out the bared window**

**Flynn sighed**

**Astrid looked at him, with sadness, before turning back to the window**

**The screen changed to Rapunzel**

**She was sitting on her bed in her tower**

**Gothel took out the last flower in her hair and put it in a basket  
**

"There it never happened" she said, picking up the basket and heading towards the purple curtain that acted as Rapunzel's bed room door

**"Wash up, I'm making hazel nut soap tonight! Your favorite" Gothel said, turning to look at Rapunzel, again**

**Rapunzel was looking down at her cupped hands, with sad eyes**

**"I tried to warn you Rapunzel, the world out there is, vicious, selfish and cruel, all I've ever tried to do it protect you" with that she closed the curtain's **

Merida growled

"Ya right, you only want her magic, to keep yourself young! The only thing in the world that's, vicious, selfish and cruel is you and Pitch!" she said through clenched teeth

**Rapunzel opend her hands to reveal the Suns Gem **

**She sighed and flopped back onto her bed, holding the gem to her heart**

**The screen changed to Merida in her bedroom, sitting by the window, staring at the sky**

**The screen changed to the Arctic **

**It zoomed in on an unconscious Jack Frost, lying face first in the snow **

**He groaned and picked himself up**

**Jack looked at his surroundings, before sighing and getting to his feet  
**

**He looked up into the night sky and saw the moon, shining down on him**

**Jack sighed**

**"What am I supposed to do?" he asked**

**No response**

**He sighed, again and started wondering around the frozen landscape**

Jack looked down, not knowing what to do or say

**He sighed and began to sing  
**

**Jack:  
**

**"Do you ever fell like breaking down?  
**

**Do you ever feel out of place,**

**Like somehow you just dont belong**

**And no one understands you?**

**Do you ever wanna run away?**

**Do you lock yourself in your room**

**With the radio turned up so loud,**

**That no one hears you screaming"**

**The screen changed to Hiccup, who was sitting in a cell**

**Hiccup:**

**"No, you don't know what its like**

**When nothing feels alright**

**You dont know what its like**

**To be like me"  
**

The watchers mouths dropped

Even when separated, they still sing the same songs

**Hiccup and Jack:**

**"To be hurt**

**To feel lost"  
**

**Merida:**

**"To be left out in the dark**

**To be kicked when your down**

**To feel like you've been pushed around"**

**Rapunzel:**

**"To be on the edge of breaking down"  
**

**Flynn:**

**"And no ones there to save you"**

**Astrid:**

**"No you dont know what its like"**

**All:**

**"Welcome to my life"**

**Merida:  
**

**"Do you wanna be somebody else?"**

**Jack:**

**"Are you sick of being so left out?"**

**Hiccup:**

**"Are you desperate to find something more **

**Before your life is over?"**

**Rapunzel:**

**"Are you stuck inside a world you hate?"**

**Flynn:**

**"Are you sick of everyone around?"**

**Astrid:**

**"With their big fat smiles and stupid lies**

**While deep inside your bleeding"**

**All:**

**"No, you don't know what its like**

**When nothing feels alright**

**You don't know what it's like**

**To be like me**

**To be hurt**

**To feel lost**

**To be left out in the dark**

**To be kicked when your down**

**To feel like you've been pushed around  
**

**To be on the edge of breaking down**

**And no ones there to save you**

**You don't know what it's like**

**Welcome to my life"**

**Astrid:**

**"No one ever lied straight to your face"**

**Flynn:**

**"And no one ever stabbed you in the back"  
**

**Jack:**

**"You might think I'm happy**

**But I'm not okay"  
**

**Hiccup:**

**"Everybody always gave you what you wanted**

**You never had to work it was always there"**

**All:**

**"You don't know what it's like, what it's like"**

**Hiccup:**

**"To be hurt"**

**Astrid:**

**"To feel lost"**

**Rapunzel:**

**"To be left out in the dark"**

**Jack:**

**"To be kicked when your down"**

**Merida:**

**"To feel like you've been pushed around"**

**All:**

**"To be on the edge of breaking down**

**And no ones there to save you**

**No, you dont know what it's like"  
**

**Flynn:**

**"To be hurt"**

**Jack:**

**"To feel lost"**

**Astrid:**

**"To be left out in the dark"**

**Hiccup:**

**"To be kicked when your down"**

**Rapunzel:**

**"To feel like you've been pushed around"**

**Merida:**

**"To be on the edge of breaking down**

**And no ones there to save you"**

**All:**

**"No, you don't know what it's like**

**Welcome to my life**

**Welcome to my life**

**Welcome to my life"**

The watchers smiled, sadly

**Jack's eyes widened**

**"That's it" he muttered and flew off  
**

**The screen changed to Merida as a determined look crossed her face **

**She got up and pulled her red and orange satchel out from under her bed**

**The screen changed back to Jack**

**He landed in the middle of Berk Village**

**The vikings just continued doing their work**

**They couldn't see him**

**Jack started searching every where before his gaze landed on the Hofferson house, where Maximus was sitting eating a sack of apple's**

**"Max!" Jack called out**

**The white stead looked up and spotted Jack**

**He perked up**

**Jack landed in front of him**

**"I need your help" Jack said**

The watchers smiled

'Things are looking good'

**The screen than changed to Merida sneaking through the halls of the castle, her armor back on and her bow 'n' arrow out and at the ready**

**She sneaked off towards the dungeons, but was stopped but was stopped by her three brothers **

**They looked at her in suprise**

**Merida groaned**

**"Listen, Hic didn't kidnap me, I ran away, and he and some others found me, we became a team, and where chosen to defeat The King of Nightmares, and save the world, but, first we need to find and defeat three others,**

**We've already got two, The Dragon Queen and the Demon Bear, now we just need to get the Witch and then go after Pitch, but, first I need to find Hiccup and get out of here, can ye help me? I'll give you my desert for two- no! _three_ weeks " Merida said**

**They looked at each other, before one gestured for more**

**"Fine... a year" Merida sighed**

**They nodded**

**The screen changed to the triplets leading Merida down towards the dungeon **

**They came to Hiccups cell**

**"Hic'!" Merida exclaimed**

**Hiccup shot up "Merida!" he said**

**The triplets unlocked the door and Hiccup came out**

**"Ya okay?" Merida asked**

**"Fine, lets get out of here" Hiccup said**

**They nodded and Merida gave him his satchel, before they ran off  
**

**The screen changed to Flynn and Astrid, who where still sitting in their cell**

**A group of guards came up to them**

**The two teenagers looked at them and their eye's widened  
**

The watchers eyes widened

"No" Rapunzel mutterd

**The screen changed to Rapunzel, still lying on her bed**

**She held up the Suns Gem to her face and for the first time noticed the small button on it**

**The screen changed to Jack riding Maximus through a forest**

**They came to a halt at an old bed frame, with a dark hole under it **

**"This is where you smell Toothless and Buttercup?" Jack asked Max**

**Max nodded**

**Jack turned back to the bed frame and used his staff to break it, before jumping through**

"Jack! What are you doing!?" Tooth exclaimed

**He landed at the bottom of the hole, and found himself in a dark lair**

**Jack looked around before spotting Toothless and Buttercup in a cage**

**He flew over to them**

**"Toothless! Buttercup!" he said**

**They perked up**

**Jack opened their cage and they ran out**

**He looked around again before hearing chirping**

**Jack frowned and looked behind him, only to see all the other cage's filled with little Tooth Fairy's**

Tooth gasped and her fairy's cowered in fear

**"Oh no" he said**

**Jack opened the first cage, and they flew out  
**

**He did this with the others**

**"Any of you know if Pitch has a globe?" Jack asked**

**One raised her hand**

**Jack picked her up  
**

**"Okay, little Baby Tooth, show me where the globe is" Jack said, before flying off**

Baby Tooth squeaked in excitement

She now had a name!

**Baby Tooth sat on Jack's shoulder and guided him towards the globe**

**Jack landed in front of Pitch's globe, but six light's where multicolored **

**Jack looked at the red one and saw Merida sneaking around the castle **

**"Merida!" he exclaimed**

**The yellow showed Rapunzel in her tower, the green showed Hiccup with Merida, the light blue showed Astrid being held by Corona guards, and the dark green showed Flynn with Astrid, and finnaly an ice blue, showing Jack, himself**

**"Alright, we need to go Baby Tooth" Jack said  
**

**And with that he, Baby Tooth, Toothless and Buttercup left**

"Thank you, Jack!" Tooth said

"No problem, Tooth" Jack said

**The screen changed to Flynn and Astrid, with their hands bound together, and being lead by the guards to their death **

**They saw a small toy unicorn sitting on the window sill as they past**

**They looked at each other in confusion**

**The group where about to enter the room, but the door's all around shut closed**

The watchers looked on in confusion

**"What the- What is this?!" the leader said  
**

**he knocked on the door**

**The small man wearing a dipper from the Snugly Duckling opened the slot**

**"Whats the password?" he asked, before closing it again**

**"What?" the leader said  
**

**He opened the slot, again**

**"Nope"**

**And it closed, again**

The watchers chuckled

**He started banging on the door shouting**

**"Open this door!" **

**The slot opened**

**"Not even close"**

They chuckled again

**And it closed**

**"You have three seconds!" the leader said**

**"One"**

**The door at the side opened and the guard closest to it was pulled through**

smiles spreaded accrose the watchers face's

**"Two"**

**Before the other guard could say any thing, he two was pulled away**

they gave a small chuckle

**"Three"**

**the leader turned around only to see Astrid and Flynn, and the two guards gone**

**The door behind him opened, and a man with a helmet, hit the guard leader in the head with a frying pan, knocking him out cold**

The hall burst into fits of laughter

**"Frying pans, who knew, right" Flynn said**

**The door where they came from started banging and a swarm of guards burst through**

**Another thug came out the door one of the guards went through and grabbed Flynn and Astrid, before taking off through the door, the swarm following**

**They ran through and the guards where about to follow when a white gloved hand came up**

**The screen turned to see a man with face paint on, he started pretending he was in a box, before putting a hand on his forehead and looking down a corridor **

**The guards turned to where he was looking and saw a buff bandit running towards them**

**They screamed, before getting run over, only leaving behind their helmets**

**The silent guy turned towards the screen and put on an 'o' face**

The hall burst out laughing again

**Flynn, Astrid and the two thugs came out into the open, only to see a giant swarm of guards running down the stairs and towards them**

**The hooked man picked them up and placed them next to him, Astrid behind Flynn**

**"Head down" he commanded**

**"Head down" Flynn compied**

**"Uh, Flynn" Astrid said**

**"Arm's in"**

**"Arm's in"**

**"Flynn" Astrid tried again**

**"Knee's apart"**

**"Knee's apart"**

**"Oh no" Astrid said  
**

**"Knee's apart?" Flynn muttered**

**The screen changed to above to see a buff thug jump off the edge and towards them **

**"Why, why, do I need to keep my knee's apart?" **

**The thug landed on the other end of the wagon, shooting Flynn and Astrid into the air**

**Flynn started screaming, while Astrid just remained silent, and stayed in position**

More fit's of laughter

**The guards looked up and stopped charging**

**Flynn and Astrid landed, safely**

**The screen zoomed out to see they had landed on Max**

**"Max? You brought them here?" Flynn asked**

**Max nodded**

**"Thank you" Flynn said**

**Max shrugged**

**"No really, thank you, I feel maybe this hole time, we've just been misunderstanding one another and we're really just-"**

**The screen changed to Max's unimpressed look  
**

**"Ya, your right we should go" Flynn said**

More laughter

**Three guards with crossbows barge out a door, and start shooting arrows at them**

**The trio start to run, dodging the arrows**

**A hoard of guards was coming out the other end and the three where heading towards a dead end **

**"Max" Flynn said**

**They continued running, as the hoard drew closer**

**Max jumped, just as the hoard reached them, and over the wall**

**"MAX!" Flynn said**

And que the laughter

**They slid down a roof and jumped over one of the girl scouts, who stared at them in awe, before landing in town, and running past villagers**

**"Okay, Max, lets see how fast you can run" Flynn said, and with that they zoomed off, through the town and over the bridge, into the woods **

**The screen changed to Hiccup and Merida, as they sneaked out the castel**

**"Oka', wh' dont you thre' hel' your self's with wha' eve' you like, as a littl' gift, for you' hel'" Merida said**

**And with that she and Hiccup left**

**They walked into the woods, only to find Jack, Toothless, Buttercup and Baby Tooth**

**"About time!" Jack said **

**"O' shu' up, sno' cap" Merida said, rolling her eyes**

**"Toothless!" Hiccup exclaimed and the black dragon pounced on him, and giving him a slobbery lick **

**"Oh, I missed you too, buddy" Hiccup said, and he got up**

**"Wher' Rapunze', Astri' an' Flyn'?" Merida asked**

**"Astrid and Flynn have probably escaped Corona jail, and Rapunzel's back at her tower, I found these three in cage's" Jack explained, gesturing to Toothless, Buttercup and Baby Tooth**

**"Alright, lets head to Rapunzel's tower than" Hiccup said**

**And with that they hopped on their beloved animals and where off (Jack on the wind)**

**The screen changed to Rapunzel**

**She looked up at her painted sealing and sighed**

**The screen changed to the Tooth Palace**

**All the Baby Teeth, came flying in**

**Tooth perked up, as did the other Guardians, that where with her**

**"My fairies!" she exclaimed **

**She was surrounded by tiny little fairies**

**"How did you escape?" she asked**

**They chirped on, that Jack Frost found him and set them free**

**"Oh my teeth!" Tooth exclaimed**

**"Tooth, how did they escape?" Bunny asked**

**"They say that Jack had found them and set them free" Tooth translated**

**"That is great news!" boomed North**

**The light of the moon came into the palace, silencing every one**

**The light shifted over to one of the tooth box's, with the pitcher of Rapunzel on it  
**

Rapunzel gasped

**Tooth flew over to it and activated it**

**The screen turned back to Rapunzel, as she spotted a sun in one of her paintings**

**She stood up and started spotting hundreds**

**And a memory flashed before her eyes**

**It was blury, but you could see the Corona Sun clearly, but the vision of her true parents was to blurry to see who it was**

The King and Queen sighed

They'd have to wait a little longer

Gothel was in fear

**The memory faded**

**Rapunzel gasped in shock and used the beam on her bed for support  
**

**She looked down to where her satchel was**

**"Sally Gothel" Rapunzel muttered**

**She quickly took out her armor and weapons before putting it on**

**When all her gear was on she turned towards the purple curtain, a frown on her face and her fist's clenched **

**She walked past the curtain and looked down to where Gothel was cooking**

**Gothel turned towards Rapunzel**

**"Rapunzel, what are you wearing? you could hurt yourself with those weapons! Throw them away, now!" Gothel said**

**"Why should I listen to you?" Rapunzel asked, calmly walking down the stairs**

**"Why should you- Because I'm your mother!" Gothel exclaimed**

**"But... your not... kidnapper" Rapunzel said**

**Gothel's eye's widened**

**Rapunzel drew her pan**

**"Rapunzel this is ridiculous!" Gothel said **

**"Is it, Sally?" Rapunzel asked, using Gothels real name**

**"How do you know that?" Gothel asked**

**"I have my ways" Rapunzel said, and she charged**

**The screen changed to the others running through the woods, they came to a halt when they nearly crashed into Flynn and Astrid**

**They looked at each other in surprise before continuing running towards Rapunzel's tower **

**The screen turned back to Rapunzel and Gothel**

**Gothel barely dodged her swing**

**"I've spent my _entire life _here, hiding from the world, when really I should have been hiding... from _you" _Rapunzel said, as she charged again  
**

**"Rapunzel!" Gothel said**

**Rapunzel ignored her and charged again**

**Gothel wasn't fast enough this time, and got hit  
**

**She spit out a tooth and glared at Rapunzel  
**

**Gothel summoned some black sand and threw it at the blond **

**Rapunzel easily dodged**

**Gothel shot at her again, and Rapunzel dodged**

**Rapunzel picked a book up off the floor and threw it at the one she once called mother, and getting a bull's eye**

**Gothel was stunned by the sudden blow and Rapunzel took this chance, she hit her with her frying pan **

**Gothel used her dark sand to throw Rapunzel at the wall**

"Rapunzel!" Hiccup, Astrid, Flynn, Merida, and Jack gasped

**Rapunzel tried to get up, but fell down again**

**"Stupid, stupid child, you actually think you could beat me?" Gothel mocked**

**Rapunzel swallowed before singing **

**"The heartbeat of a butterfly**

**Fluttering in the shadow"**

**"What are you doing?" Gothel asked, completely confused**

**Rapunzel ignored her**

**"Tears apart the sea of silence**

**Our overlapping voice's**

**Cast away the darkness!"**

**Rapunzel stood, frying pan at the ready**

**Gothel growled**

**"Wiping my clinging sweat**

**As I stop the light from getting away"**

**Rapunzel charged**

**"As if to cover up my sadness from my wounds**

**Just for today"**

**Rapunzel dodged a blast of nightmare sand and kicked Gothel in the stomach**

**"Rushing doesn't bring me any closer  
**

**In my pointless search for answers" **

**Rapunzel hit Gothel in the head with her frying pan**

**"To the feelings I couldn't give up**

**Hidden behind this childish facade..."**

**Gothel quickly got up and charged at Rapunzel**

**Rapunzel dodged and ran up the stair's to her bedroom, Gothel following**

**"They made me relize**

**That I don't want to lose sight of you**

**I want to believe that there's someone I can protect!"**

**They reached the top, and Rapunzel started throwing books at her, which she dodged**

**"The heartbeat of a butterfly**

**Fluttering in the shadows**

**Tore apart the sea of silence"**

**Gothel shoot more nightmare sand at her, and Rapunzel barely dodged, heading towards her window**

**"Someday I'll have another chance**

**To choose the answer I lost**

**Each time I hesitated"**

**Gothel dodged Rapunzel's swings, as she backed up towards the window**

**"So I want my heart**

**To burn brighter than any other**

**So I wont fade away!"  
**

**Gothel was up against the window now**

**"So I wont fade away!"**

**Rapunzel hit her in the head with her frying pan, sending her flying out the window, and plummeting to her death **

The watchers stared wide eyed at the screen

**Gothel hit the ground, dead**

**The others came running into the cove as soon as Gothel was flung out the window**

**They reached the bottom on the tower and Jack flew up towards Rapunzel, who's hair was put back in it's braid  
**

**"Need some help?" he asked**

**She nodded and Jack carried her down towards the others  
**

**"Rapunzel what happened?" Hiccup asked**

**"I found out that she wasn't my real mother, but the witch we've been looking for" Rapunzel explained**

**"Great job, Blondie" Flynn said**

**"So, wha' now?" Merida asked**

**"It's been a long day, lets make camp here, and head out in the morning" Jack said**

**They nodded**

"That was intense" Hiccup said

"Yup" Flynn said

They waited as the next part loaded

* * *

**Done!**

**Hope you enjoyed and I do believe that this is the longest chapter so far!**

**Please review!**

**NightFury999 out! **


	21. The Halloween Spirit and Arendelle

**Sorry for taking so long!**

**Here's chapter 21 I hope you enjoy and continue to review!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**The screen came back on  
**

**At the dark hallways of Pitch's lair, as a horse made of black sand slowly walked to it's master, who was circling his own globe**

**"Why aren't they going out?!" he said in frustration**

The Team smiled, happy they'd angered there enemy

**The Nightmare neighed **

**"What? Gothel's dead?!" Pitch sneered**

**He growled and turned away from the Nightmare looking at the multicolored lights on the globe**

**"Stupid teens, why cant they just stay out the way?!" Pitch growled**

**He turned to the Nightmare and made it dissolve into a pile of sand**

**The nightmare sand swirled around his hand, an evil grin spreading accrose his dark face  
**

The watchers eyes narrowed

**"Maybe I should take a little visit to an old 'friend' of mine... "**

**The sand formed a pumpkin above his palm**

**"Jack Skellington"**

The watchers gasped

**The screen changed to Halloween Town**

**Jack Skellington sat in his workshop doing his normal routine  
**

**The room seemed to dim, and was cased with shadows**

**"Pitch Black" he said, with out turning to the other spirit **

"Good guess" Pitch said

**"Hello Jack" Pitch said, as he emerged from the shadows**

**"What brings you to Halloween Town?" he asked, still not looking at the King of Nightmares**

**"Oh, I was just dropping by, wanting to say hello to my old friend, how long has it been since we last saw each other?" Pitch asked**

**"400 years" Jack answered  
**

**"Ah, yes, well it's has been a very long time since our last-"**

**"What do you want?" Jack interrupted**

**"What? Cant I just drop by and see an old friend?" Pitch asked, startled by the sudden question **

**"You dont just _drop by _Pitch, you want something" Jack said, finnaly turning to look at Pitch**

**Pitch's face became serious**

The watchers eyes narrowed

**"You know me better than I thought... There's these kids, that are in the way of my plans, they've already defeated my Dragon Queen, Demon Bear and Witch" Pitch said**

**"Kids? You've aether got a bunch of weaklings to fight for you, or you've underestimated these kids" Jack said**

The Six frowned, hating that there being called kids

**"I'm pretty sure it's the second one, any way, I need you to get them off my hands, up for the job?" he asked**

"Sure, just have someone else do the dirty work for you" Bunny said, earning a glare from Pitch

**Jack looked at him and sighed  
**

**"Listen, Pitch, I cant help you, I've got a wife and three kids to look after... I'm sorry" Jack said, and he turned back to his work**

Every one was surprised

They had thought the spirit of Halloween would be just as evil as Pitch, and join him with out hesitation

Guess they where wrong

**Pitch's eyes narrowed**

**"Fine" he spat, and faded into the shadows**

**The screen changed to the Six walking through the forest, Baby Tooth flying by Jack's head, Merida walking next to Buttercup, Rapunzel and Flynn next to Max, and Hiccup and Astrid next to Toothless**

**"Do you even know where we're going?" Astrid asked Jack, who had his eye's glued to the map**

**"Um, of course I do! We just follow the black path and it'll lead us to Pitch!" Jack said**

**"I hope your right" Astrid said**

**"When am I not right?" Jack asked**

**Everyone gave him a look  
**

**A moment passed**

**"Any who" Jack said, turning back to the map**

The hall chuckled

**"We should arrive at a kingdom called 'Arendelle' in about an hour, we'll get some food and weapons, and stay there for the night" he said**

**An hour passed and the teens found themselves at the gate of Arendelle**

**When they where about to enter, guards lunged at them, grabbing each one**

**Even Jack Frost**

The watchers mouths hit the ground

**"What the-!?" Hiccup gasped in shock as the guards got a good grip on him**

**They started stuggling**

**"How the hell can they see me!?" Jack said, as he and the other teens where lead to the castle **

**The screen changed to the guards, with the teens at hand, walking up to the throne, where a women with white hair in a braid and blue eyes, wearing a beautiful blue dress was sitting, a young women with ginger hair and a man and his reindeer where standing next to her**

**Queen Elsa**

**They stopped in front of her**

**"Who are you?" she asked**

**"Um, I'm Rapunzel, this is Hiccup, Astrid, Merida, Flynn and... Jack" Rapunzel said**

**"What brings you to my kingdom?" Elsa asked**

**"We've been traveling for awhile and where hopping we could stay at the inn for the night" Hiccup explained**

**"Well, of course! Sorry about the guards, they've been on high alert, something about people using me for my powers" Elsa said, as the guards released them**

**"What powers?" Jack said, to no one really**

**"You dont know?" Elsa asked, turning her head towards Jack, who jumped in suprise**

**"How the heck can you see me?!" he exclaimed**

**"What do you mean?" the girl next to Elsa asked**

**Princess Anna**

**Jack jumped again, unable to get the words out he was in to much of a shock**

Same as the watchers, Jack especially

**Jack stuttered**

**Rapunzel stepped forward**

**"He's Jack Frost, as in _The _Jack Frost, you can only see him if you believe in him"**

**They looked back at Jack  
**

**"Prove it" the man next to Anna, Kristoff, said**

**Jack touched the floor with the tip of his staff and frost spreaded accrose**

**A smile grew onto Elsa's face and she stood from her throne**

**"Can you do- this?!" she asked, shooting spike's of ice at the floor**

The watchers jaws dropped

**The Six's jaw's dropped**

**Jack smiled and did the same thing she did**

**And that's how it started**

**For the next two hours, the two shot ice, frost and snow, all around the throne room**

**Finally they settled down, when Jack had accidentally frozen one of the guards feet to the floor**

**They had told Elsa, Anna and Kristoff all about the war, and their family's, and their adventure **

**"Guy's, we should probably get to the inn" Flynn said, as he held up the sleeping Rapunzel, Hiccup doing the same with Astrid**

Rapunzel and Astrid blushed

**They nodded**

**Flynn picked Rapunzel up bridal style**

Rapunzel's blush depend

**Hiccup hesitated for a moment before doing the same **

Astrid and Hiccup blushed furiously

**Just as they where about to leave, a hand rested on Jack's shoulder**

**He turned and saw Elsa**

**"Take this" she said, handing him a snowflake necklace, which weighed just as light as a real snowflake, in the middle was sapphire, which glowed a dark and ice blue  
**

**"Press the sapphire and it'll contact me, and tell me where you are, only use it when you need help" Elsa explained**

**Jack smiled at her and put in on, hiding it under his jumper**

**"Thanks Elsa" he said**

**"No problem" Elsa said**

**And with that Jack and the others left to the inn**

"That was nice of her" Tooth said

The others nodded and waited as the next part loaded

* * *

**Again, sorry for taking so long  
**

**Next chapter will be here soon!**

**Please tell me what you think, and give ideas and songs!**

**Bye!**

**NightFury out!**


	22. Halloween Town

**Sorry for taking so long!**

**Here's chapter 22!**

**And we have reached 200, but can we reach _300_?!**

**And thank you for the review's and idea's, and yes, Jack Skellington will return and help the Six**

**So, enjoy!**

* * *

**The screen came back on, at night**

**Hiccup was sitting at the window, looking up at the moon  
**

**He looked towards the others that where sitting about the inn's room, in their normal clothes, talking**

**The room had three beds, Jack was gonna sleep on top the cupboard, Hiccup was sleeping on the desk, Merida, Astrid and Rapunzel are taking the beds, Flynn's sleeping on the dresser (They have some blankets and pillows, of course), Toothless was gonna sleep on the floor by Hiccup's desk, Buttercup was sleeping at the end of Merida's bed, Max was at the stable's, Pascel was gonna sleep with Rapunzel and BabyTooth was sleeping with Jack**

**Astrid caught Hiccup's gaze and smiled at him and he smiled back **

**Suddenly, the room was filled with laughter, but wasn't coming from any of the Six or their animal companions  
**

The halls eyes aether narrowed or widened

**It could only be the laughter of the one and only Pitch Black**

**Pitch came out the shadow's of the corner of the room **

**The groups eye's widened and they drew their weapons and got into battle stance**

**"Oh, no need for that" Pitch said, calmly**

**"What do you want Pitch?" Jack asked**

**"I just wanted to see what I'm up against... and by the looks of it, not much" Pitch said**

**The groups eye's narrowed**

**"I mean, _look _at you! A useless runt, a red head with a temper, a weak girl with the hair span of 70 feet, a lousy thief, a girl that's obsessed with being a viking, and an invisible boy" Pitch mocked**

The parent's glared at the screen

**"You couldn't have just come here to tell us that" Hiccup said, suspiciously **

**"Your right... I also came here to tell you that I'm surprised that your father even apologized to you... I mean he _was _disappointed in you, who wouldn't? You are just a useless runt, your not the son he's always wanted" Pitch said **

"Hiccup don't listen to him!" Stoick said

Hiccup looked from Stoick to the screen, uncertain

**"Hiccup he's lying!" Astrid said, seeing the uncertainty in her boyfriends eye's (Yes, she thinks of Hiccup as her boyfriend, deal with it)  
**

**Hiccup looked at the floor**

**"And you, Princess" Pitch turned to Merida  
**

**"I heard your parents where forcing you to marry someone you've never even met, how very, very awful" he mocked**

**"But, you can never escape what you have done, you had two choice's: Deal with it or Break your parents hearts. And you chose the second" Pitch continued  
**

"Merida don't listen!" Fergas said

Merida just continued to look at the screen in guilt, unable to face her parent's

**"And what about you? Rapunzel" Pitch said, turning to Rapunzel  
**

**"You've been kidnapped by the one you used to call mother, how does that make you feel?" he asked**

**Rapunzel remained silent  
**

**Pitch chuckled**

**"Not to mention that you've also _killed _her, come to think of it, what if she didn't do what you think she did?" Pitch said**

**A moment passed**

**"What do you mean?" Rapunzel asked**

**"What I mean is, what if she kidnapped you because she wanted to protect you? What if you where an orphan and she simply toke you to make sure no one got their greedy hands on your precious gift?"**

Rapunzel stared at the screen in horror

"Rapunzel, don't listen to him!" the queen said

Rapunzel just continued to stare at the screen

**"Rapunzel, you _know _that's not true!" Jack said**

**Pitch turned to him**

**"And what about the Spirit of Winter? Jack Frost, if I'm correct" Pitch turned to Jack**

**"All you want are your memories, to know why you where put on this earth in this immortal body" he said**

**"All you've ever wanted, was to be accepted, to have a friend, to have a _family_, well I'll tell you what Jack, they will _never _accept you, not really"**

"Jack, he's lying!" Hiccup said

Jack continued to stare at the screen, his face emotionless

**"You dont know what we are!" Jack said**

**"Of course I do! Your the Big Four! You make a mess where ever you go, well tell you what, you may have been able to defeat all my allays, but you will never be able to defeat the King of Fear, you may be brave, but fear is stronger than everything" and with that he shrunk back into the shadows and was gone **

The Four looked down at their feet and Jack pulled his hood up

**The screen changed to day, at the Great Hall**

**Elsa, Anna, Kristof, Sven, and some others, sat at the meeting table with the Big Six**

**"So, Jack, what is it that you wanted to talk about?" Elsa asked**

**"We cant defeat Pitch on our own, we need allies" Jack explained**

**"We already have: Berk, The Dragons, The Guardians, and you guys" Hiccup said**

**Elsa bit her lip and nodded**

**"We could ask the Corona's, Dunbroch's, Macintoch's, Dingwall's, and MacGuffin's" Anna suggested**

The Highlanders and Corona's perked up at this

**"I'm no' te qeen on askin' the Highlander's" Merida said **

**"Why not?" Kristof asked**

**"Merida's from Dunbroch and as you know we ran away" Rapunzel explained**

**"Ah" Kristof said**

**"But, if we _do _get the Highlanders on our side there's a bigger chance of us defeating Pitch" Astrid said**

**"Hate to say it Mer', but she's right" Flynn said**

**Merida sighed "Fine, bu' if _any _thin' goes wron', we're gettin' out of ther'"  
**

**They agreed**

The Highlanders crossed their fingers, hopping nothing will go wrong

**"It's gonna be hard fighting a Spirit, especially with it's the Spirit of Fear, we're gonna need some other spirits on our side" Jack said**

**"Like who?" Rapunzel asked**

**A moment passed  
**

**"I know exactly who" **

"Who?" Tuffnut asked, stupidly

Jack rolled his eyes

**The screen changed to the Jack, Hiccup, Merida, Rapunzel, Astrid, Flynn, Toothless, BabyTooth, Buttercup, Maximus, and Pascel walking through the forest**

**"Ar' we there ye'?" Merida groaned**

**"Not yet" Jack said**

**Merida groaned again**

**"Will you be patient!" Jack said**

**"I don't really blame her, Jack, we've been walking since this morning" Flynn said**

"Well, I'm not looking forward to that" Hiccup said

the others chuckled

**"Guy's" Hiccup said, stopping  
**

**"Well, maybe if you'd keep your mouth's shut, we'd be there already!" Astrid said**

**"Guy's" Hiccup said, again as the other continued walking**

**"How does me keeping my mouth shut get us there any faster!?" Flynn asked **

**"Guy's!" Hiccup said, again**

**"Oh, I dont know, but it would make me very happy, though" Astrid said**

**"GUYS!" Hiccup shouted at the top of his lungs**

**"WHAT?!" Jack, Flynn, Astrid and Merida said, turning towards the viking heir  
**

**"Look" Hiccup said**

**They looked at their suroundings and found that they where in the middle of a circle of tree's, each with a door on it  
**

**A cristmas tree door, a love heart door, an easter egg door, a clover door, and a pumpkin door**

The watchers leand forward

**"We're here" Jack said, standing in front of the pumpkin door**

North and Bunny groaned, remembering their kidnnaping, while Pitch growled, remembering what the Pumpkin King had done to him

**The screen changed to a dark hill**

**There was a scream, and another, and another, and another, five not sounding human, till finnaly the Six fell from the sky and onto the hill**

**They grunted and got to their feet**

**"Welcome, to Halloween Town!" Jack announced, gesturing to the black town down the hill**

**They walked through the streets, which where filled with monsters and witch's**

**Rapunzel hide behind Flynn**

**"What... is that?" Astrid asked, gesturing to a sticky, gooey creature**

**"Um... I'm not entirly sure" Jack said**

"Well what ever it is, it's awesome!" Tuffnut exclaimed

"Super awesome!" Ruffnut said, and they head butted

**They contiued walkin, tell they came to a tall black house**

**The group walked through the gate and pulled the spider door bell**

**A blue women, with stitching's and red hair answered the door**

**"Can I help you?" she asked**

**"Um, ya, we're looking for Jack Skellington" Jack said**

**"Ah, yes, follow me" she said**

**The blue women, Sally, lead them up the stairs and to Jack Skellington's work shop**

**"Jack, you have visitors" Sally said**

**Jack S. turned around and spotted the Six**

**His eye's (Not that he has any) widened**

**"Thank you, Sally" he said**

**She nodded and went back down stair's**

**Jack turned back to his work**

**"So, your the ones that caused Pitch to ask for my aid" he said**

**The Six paled**

**Jack chuckled "Don't worry I didn't agree"**

**They sighed in relieaf**

**"Why are you here?" he asked, truning back to the teens  
**

**"Well, we where hopping that you could help us defeat Pitch" Hiccup explained**

**Jack S. sighed**

**"Um, sir, why didn't you side with Pitch?" Rapunzel asked**

**"He tried to kill my wife, Sally, and North, I attacked him, he attacked me, and I won... he was banished from Halloween Town, I was surprised that he even thought about coming here for my aid" Jack S. explained**

**"So, will you help us?" Jack F. asked**

**Jack S. sighed, again**

**Jack F. continued "You knew Pitch the best before he was banished, if you don't want to side with us, you can at least tell us how to defeat him"**

**Jack S. looked at him, and gestured for him to continue**

**"How do we defeat him... He know's all our fear's" Jack said**

**"What if I'm still the screwup everybody considers?" Hiccup asked**

The Berkians (All but Hiccup) looked down in shame

**"I-I'm scared..." Rapunzel said**

**Jack S. bends down to their level**

**"I know you'r all scared... but let me let you in on a secret even Pitch himself doesn't even know..."**

Pitch frown's in confusion

**"Fear is a sign of a strong heart... it can lead you to choose wiser... even though children like you must dream... fear wake's us to handle out reality... so don't get tooo brave... that would ruin my fun"**

The watchers chuckle

**The teens chuckle**

**Jack continued "Fear and bravery are two side's of one coin... you can't have bravery with out a little fear..."**

**A moment passed**

**"Tell you what... I'll fight for you" he said**

The watchers broke into smiles (But the bad guys)

**"Really?" Astrid asked**

**Jack S. nodded**

**The teens broke into smiles**

**"Thanks, Jack" Jack F. said**

**Jack S. smiled at them**

**"Alright, so where should we meet?" he asked, getting up**

**"North Pole: Santoff Claussen, here's a snowglobe to get there, just say the location and go through the portal" Jack F. said, handing Jack S. a globe from his satchel**

**"Jack, where did you get that?" Rapunzel asked**

**"Stole it" Jack F. said simply  
**

"What!?" North bellowed

"Oh, come on North! Right in me ear!" Bunny said, holding down his ringing ear's

**Jack S. chuckled**

**"All right, we'll get the others and give North this note explaining why Jack Skellington had come out one of his maagic portal's, in his work shop" Jack said, handing Jack S. a note, before following the others down stairs**

North shook his head and glared at Jack

Jack held his hands up and shrugged his shoulders

They waited as the next part loaded

* * *

**And Done!  
**

**Songs will be added for next chapter!**

**The speach that Jack S. had given was requested by a Guest!**

**Fury out!**


	23. Making Allies

**Here's chapter 23!**

**I was doing chapter 23 yesterday but my computer had to be an ass and died (There's something wrong with the battery)  
**

**So, any way lets continue the story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**The screen came back on**

**The Six where standing out the door of the Castle Dunbroch's throne room**

**Jack peeked through the doors and saw a huge crowed, shouting at the king in panic, who was trying to calm ever one down**

**Jack turned to the others**

**"Well look's like we've got a crowed" he stated**

**"Ho' bi'?" Merida asked**

**"Uhhh..." Jack said and looked at Hiccup**

Hiccup face palmed

**Hiccup sighed "She said: How big?"**

**"Ah, by the looks of it... the hole kingdom" Jack said**

Merida groaned

**Merida groaned**

**"Alright, hoods up" Astrid said**

**The team put up their hoods, and turned to the door's**

**"Okay, here goes nothing" Jack said and the group barged through the doors**

**The hall went silent and turned to the group in shock and surprise**

"I'm alread' regrettin' this, an' it hasn't eve' happene' ye'" Merida said

**They walked through the crowed, which separated for them, all eyes still on them **

**The six stopped in front of the kings throne**

**"Who are ye and wha' do ye want?" Fergus asked**

"Oh, no one, just the guy you locked in your prison for no reason at all" Hiccup said sarcastically

Fergus glared at him

**"We are the Big Six and we where chosen to find and defeat a great evil that threatens the world, but to do that we need more allies, we've already got: Berk, The Dragons, The Guardians, Halloween Town, and the Kingdom of Arendelle, we're here to ask you to join" Rapunzel explained**

**Fergus tapped his chin in thought**

**"Tell ya what, my daughter, the princess, had been kidnapped, find her and bring her back, unharmed, than _maybe _ we'll join" Fergus said  
**

Merida groaned, again

**The group looked at Merida**

**She groaned "Fine'!"  
**

**Merida pulled down her hood, along with the others**

**The crowed gasped**

**"Merida?!" Fergus gasped**

**"Oka', firs' off, I wasn' kidnappe', I ran awa', secon', are ye gonn' hel' us or no'?" Merida explained**

**"Wait! You've been fighting a war?!" Elinor asked**

**"Merida, your a princess! Princess's don't fight!" she scolded**

**"Who are you te say wha' I can and can't do?!" Merida shouted**

**"That's enough!" Hiccup said, silencing both princess and queen**

**"Look, you majesty, just because Merida's a princess doesn't mean she can't fight" Rapunzel tried to reason **

**"It means fine well she cant fight! Merida your coming with me!" Elinor said, grabbing Merida's hand and was about to drag her away, but Merida pulled free**

**"No!" she said**

The hall looked at the screen in shock

**The crowed (But the Six) looked at Merida in shock**

**And she did something that no one expected**

**She sang**

**Merida:**

**"This is a story that I have never told**

**I've got to get this off my chest to let it go**

**I need to take back the light inside you stole**

**You're a criminal**

**And you steal like a pro"**

Elinor's heart dropped

**Hiccup:**

**"All the pain and the truth**

**I wear like a battle wound**

**So ashamed, so confused**

**I was broken and bruised"**

**All:**

**"Now I'm a warrior**

**Now I've got thicker skin**

**I'm a warrior**

**I'm stronger than I've ever been**

**And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in  
**

**I'm a warrior"**

**Merida:**

**"And you can never hurt me, again"  
**

**Rapunzel:**

**"Out of the ashes, we're burning like a fire"**

**Merida:**

**"You can save your apologies, your nothing but a liar"**

**Astrid:  
**

**"We've got shame, we've got scars**

**That we'll will never show"**

**Merida:**

**"I'm a survivor**

**In more ways than you know"**

**All:**

**"'Cause all the pain and the truth**

**We wear like a battle woung**

**So ashamed, so confused**

**We're not broken or bruised"**

**Flynn:**

**"'Cause now we're a warrior**

**Now we've got thicker skin"**

**Hiccup:**

**"We're a warrior**

**We're stronger than we've ever been**

**And our armor, is made of steel, you can't get in"**

**Astrid:**

**"We're a warrior"  
**

**Merida:**

**"And you can never hurt me**

**There's a part of me I can't get back**

**A little girl grew up to fast**

**All it took was once, I'll never be the same**

**Now I'm taking back my life today**

**Nothing left you can say**

**'Cause you are never gonna take the blame anyway**

**Now I'm a warrior**

**We've got thicker skin**

**I'm a warrior**

**We're stronger than we've ever been**

**And our armor, is made of steel, you can't get in**

**I'm a warrior**

**And you can never hurt me, again"  
**

**Hiccup, Jack, Flynn, Astrid and Rapunzel:**

**"No oh, yeah, yeah"**

**Merida:**

**"You can never hurt me, again"**

Elinor looked down, not sure how to feel

**Elinor just looked at her daughter, not sure what to say**

**Fergus got up and walked over to Merida**

**"Alright" he said**

**"Wha'?" Merida asked  
**

**"I said Alright. I'll fight for ye and yer friends. Just tell me where te be and I'll be there" he said **

**"Thanks dad', tak' this, whisper' Stantoff Clauseen, an' it'll open up a protal, an' don' say there's no such thin' as magic, because we'll use on' te get ou' of here" Merida said, handing him a snow globe  
**

**Astrid took a globe off of Jack and whispered 'Corona'**

**She threw it on the ground and a portal opened**

**The halls mouth's dropped and only dropped more when a white haired boy appeared out of no where**

**"O', and dad, could ye see if the other Highlander's will' join? Thanks" and with that the group went through the portal, leaving the shocked crowed behind**

**A moment passed**

**"To the boats! We must get the other Clans!" Fergus said**

**The hall burst into cheers as they made their way to the dock's**

"Wow, all we had to do was sing to get them to join" Jack chuckled

**The screen changed to Corona, as the teen's exited the portal at the edge of the Corona forest**

**"I still don't think it was a good idea to leave the animals with Elsa and Anna" Flynn said**

**"Well, to bad, we already did, let's find the king" Jack said**

Toothless's ear's folded against his head, not happy that he was left behind

**They put their hoods up and walked into the city**

**The Six walked up to the castle, and up to the guard that was at the front of the steps **

**"Hi, we would like to speak to the king, it's important" Rapunzel said**

**The guard looked them up and down**

**"Name?" he asked**

**"Rapunzel"**

**"Hiccup"**

**"Merida"**

**"Jack"**

**"Astrid"**

**"Fl- uh, Eugene"**

"Close call" Gobber said

**The guard nodded**** "Follow me"  
**

**The teens followed the guard up the steps and into the castle, to the king and queens throne **

**"Sir, these people want to talk to you, they say it's important" the guard said, with a bow**

**"Thank you, you may return to your post" the king said**

**The guard nodded and left**

**The king turned to the six**

**"What are your names and what can I do for you?" he asked**

**"My name's Astrid, this is Hiccup, Rapunzel, Merida, and uh, Eugene" Astrid said**

**The king nodded**

**"And, the white haired boy?" the queen asked**

**"You can see me?" Jack asked**

**The king and queen slowly nodded**

Jack's mouth dropped

**"Jack" Jack said**

**"What do you ask of me?" he asked**

**"We are the Big Six, and where chosen to find and defeat a man called Pitch Black, but, to do that we need allies, we've already got: Berk, The Dragons, The Guardians, The Kingdom of Arendelle, and the Highlanders" Jack explained**

**"So, you want us to help you?" the king asked**

**The group nodded**

**"Alright, we'll join you" the king said**

This brought smile's

**"Thank you" Rapunzel said**

**Jack smiled at Rapunzel than at the king and queen, before noticing something strange**

**He brushed it off**

**"Here take this, whisper Santoff Clauseen and throw it and it'll open up a portal" Hiccup explained**

**The king took the snow globe and nodded**

**Jack took another snow globe out his satchel and whispered 'Berk' and threw it  
**

**The portal opened and the teens waved goodbye, before walking through**

**They came out in the middle of Berk Village**

**"Hey, it's Hiccup!" one shouted and the next thing the group knew was that they where surrounded by big vikings  
**

**The teens, Gobber and Stoick pushed their way to the front**

**"Hiccup!" Stoick said happily **

**"Hey dad!" Hiccup said**

**"What brings you here?" Gobber asked**

**"Well, you said that if we needed help to send word, and well we need help" Astrid explained**

**Stoick gestured for them to continue **

**"The Demon Bear and Witch are dead, but we need to make the biggest army we can get so we can defeat Pitch, we've got Arendelle, the Highlanders, the Guardians and Halloween Town" Hiccup said**

**"Alright, tell us where to go" Stoick said**

**Hiccup smiled**

**The screen changed to the Pole**

**North, Bunny, Tooth, and Sandy where in the Globe Room discussing about Pitch and how the Six where doing **

**Suddenly, a portal opened and the Big Six and their animal companions exited it**

**"Ah! Big Six, what are you doing in Pole?" North asked**

**"Ya, um, well the Dragon, Bear and Witch are dead" Flynn said**

**"Yes, that's very good news" North said**

**"And, we've gathered some allies to help fight Pitch" Astrid said**

**"Yes" North said**

**"And told them to meet us here" Jack said**

**North raised his eye brow's**

the hall chuckled

**"Phil! Make arraignments, we're having company" North called out, and Phil ran off to the kitchen's**

**The screen changed to a couple of hours later  
**

**a portal opened and Jack Skellington, Sally, and some other monsters walked out**

**"Jack Skellington! Out of all the spirits of the world you chose the guy that kidnapped me and Bunny, nearly killed me and tried to steal Christmas?!" North said **

**"Technically****, the Boogieman tried to kill you" Jack S. said **

**The gooey guy walked up to Merida**

**"Heelllooww" he greeted**

**"Um, hey" Merida said, and slowly backed away**

The Spirits chuckled

**Another portal opened and the Kingdom of Arendelle walked out**

**Soon followed by, Berk, the Dragons, and All the Highlander Clans**

**"Okay, let's get started" Jack said **

**The screen faded**

They waited as the next part loaded

* * *

**Sorry for ending here**

**More songs will be added next chapter such as:**

**The Voice, Once upon a December, and Hero**

**Good Day or Good Night, what ever time it is where you are right now  
**

**Bye!**


	24. Comfort and Prepairing

**Here's chapter 24!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**The screen came back on**

**North had given every one a room, and they where to discuss the battle tomorrow**

**Jack was in his room, sitting on the windowsill, looking out over the snowy land scape, as the sun set over the horizon  
**

**His room had ice blue walls and a dark blue floor, he had a desk, a bed with ice blue blankets and pillow, covered in snowflake's, a dresser, a window and a chest, and a little bed for BabyTooth**

**He sighed and began to sing**

**"Dancing Bears, painted wings**

**Things I almost remember**

**And a song someone sings**

**Once upon a December**

**Someone holds me safe and warm**

**Horse's prancing through a silver storm**

**Figures dancing gracefully**

**Across my memory"**

**The screen changed to Merida's bedroom  
**

**Her room had fire red walls with an orange wooden floor**

**She had a chest, a bed with orange blankets and pillows with fire on them, a desk, a window and a dresser, and a bed for Buttercup**

**She gazed out the her window at the setting sun**

**"Prancing winds, flaming wings  
**

**Things I almost know**

**And a song someone sings**

**Once upon a Summer**

**Someone holds me safe and warm**

**Arrows flying through a raging fire**

**Figures flying gracefully**

**Across my memory"**

The watchers jaws drop

'Again, there in separate rooms, but still sing the same songs... this is getting a _bit _creepy'

**The screen changed to Rapunzel's room**

**Her rooms walls where purple with a pink floor, she had a bed with purple blankets and pillow with the Corona Sun on them, a desk, chest, window and dresser, and a bed for Pascal**

**She stared at the sky**

**"Flying suns, rainbow wings**

**Things I yearn to remember**

**And a song someone sings**

**Once upon a Spring**

**Someone holds me safe and warm**

**Flowers blooming in the trees **

**Figures soaring gracefully**

**Across my memory" **

**The screen changed to Hiccups room**

**His walls where forest green with a forest brown wooden floor, he had a bed with light green blankets and pillow with the night fury symbol on them, he had a desk, dresser, chest, window and a stone slab for Toothless**

**He stared out his window**

**"Soaring dragons, pitch black wings **

**Things I wish to know**

**And a song someone sings**

**Once upon an Autumn**

**Someone holds me safe and warm**

**Dragons flying through the sky**

**Figures spinning gracefully **

**Across my memory"**

**All:**

**"Far away, long ago**

**Glowing dim as an ember**

**Things my heart used to know**

**Things it yearns to remember"**

**Jack:**

**"Someone holds me safe and warm"  
**

**Merida:**

**"Arrows flying through a raging fire"**

**Rapunzel:**

**"Figures soaring gracefully"**

**Hiccup:**

**"Across my memory"  
**

**All:**

**"Far away, long ago**

**Glowing as dim as an ember**

**Things my heart used to know**

**Things it yearns to remember**

**And a song someone sings Once upon a December/Summer/Spring/Autumn"  
**

**The screen settled on the first star in the night sky before fading**

**The screen came back on**

**It was night, Hiccup sat at his window wide awake**

**The sound of his room door opening made him turn to find Astrid in the doorway  
**

**"What are you doing up?" she asked**

**"I could ask the same for you" Hiccup said**

**"Just came to check on you" she said, as she walked over to him, closing the door behind her  
**

The watchers looked at Astrid

"What?" Astrid asked

**"Why would I need checking up on?" Hiccup asked**

**"What's wrong?" Astrid asked**

**"What are you-""Hiccup I can read you like an open book" Astrid interrupted him **

"Really? I cant read you like an open book" Stoick said

"Once you get to know him, you can" Gobber explained

This just made Stoick's heart drop

'Do I not know that much about Hiccup? My own son?'

**Hiccup sighed**

**Astrid sat next to him**

**"It's just, what if I'm still Hiccup the Useless? What if, I go out there, and just get every body killed?" he asked**

**Astrid punched his arm**

"What kind of way is that to comfort somebody!?" Hiccup asked

Astrid just smiled and shrugged her shoulders

**"Ow! What was that for?!" Hiccup asked, rubbing his now sore shoulder  
**

**"For thinking that! Look, Hiccup you where never useless, we where just to blind to see it, on the out side your a scrawny runt, but on the _inside _your one of the greatest hero's of all time" Astrid said**

**Hiccup sighed**

**Astrid looked at him before singing**

**"There's a hero if you look inside your heart  
**

**You don't have to be afraid of what you are**

**And there's an answer, if you reach into your soul**

**And the sorrow that you know, will melt away**

**And than a hero comes along,  
**

**With the strength to carry on**

**And you cast your fears aside**

**And you know you can survive"  
**

**The screen changed to Jack's room as he sat at his open window, listening to Astrid's singing (He, too felt the same as Hiccup)**

**It than changed to Rapunzel's room, who had Flynn with her listening through the wall**

**And Merida listening through the other wall**

"Eve's dopers!" Hiccup exclaimed

**The screen changed back to Astrid and Hiccup**

**"So, when you feel all hope is gone**

**Just look inside you and be strong**

**And you'll finnaly see the truth**

**A hero lies in you...**

**It's a long road, when you face the world alone  
**

**No one reaches out a hand to hold...**

**You can find love if you search inside yourself**

**And then the emptiness you felt will disappear...**

**And than a hero comes along**

**With the strength to carry on**

**And then you cast your fears aside**

**And you know you can survive**

**So, when you feel like hope is gone**

**Look inside you and be stong**

**And then you'll finally see the truth**

**See that a hero lies in you**

**Lord knows dreams are hard to follow**

**But, don't let anyone tear them away**

**Just hold on, and there will be tomorrow,**

**And in time you'll find the way**

**And than a hero comes along,**

**With the strength to carry on**

**And than you cast your fears aside**

**And you know you can survive**

**So, when you feel like hope is gone**

**Look inside you and be strong**

**And you'll finally see the truth**

**That a hero lies in you**

**That a hero lies in you..."**

**The seine ends with Hiccup and Astrid kissing**

Hiccup and Astrid blushed

**The screen came back on at sun rise**

**The group walked into the globe room, armor on**

**All the kingdoms army's where assembled (The Berk teens where among them)**

**"Okay, Big Six, what's plan?" North asked**

**Jack spreaded the magic map out on the table**

**"This black path will lead us to Pitch, showing us that he is located at... the Dark Mountain" Jack said**

The hall gasped

**The hall gasped**

**"B-but, we destroyed the Dark Mountain's kingdom, why would Pitch be there?" Tooth asked **

**"He must of rebuilt it" Bunny said**

"Oh, great!" Bunny said

**"Okay, Pitch has an army of nightmare's and I think he still has some witch's, so first off, we need weapons, catapults, armor, bombs, any machine you can think of, North, Hiccup, think you can handle it?" Jack asked **

**"They don't call me the Inventor for nothing" Hiccup, and North smiled in agreement**

**"Okay, good, Rapunzel, Tooth, you two are on healing duty, get any herbs and bandages you can find" Jack said**

**Rapunzel and Tooth nodded**

**"Flynn, Bunny, help with transportation, Merida, Sandy, Highlanders, Vikings, Dragons gather the weapons and machines into the sleigh, Yeti's, make sure the sleigh's in good condition, Corona's and Fairy's help with what you can, I'll work up the best battle plan I can think of, now go!" Jack instructed **

**Every one separated to do their jobs and the screen faded  
**

They waited as the next part loaded

* * *

**Early chapter!**

**I'm not sure what songs I'll but in next, we'll just have to wait and see!**

**Fury out!**


	25. The Dragon King and Getting Ready

**Here's chapter 25!**

**Read on to continue the adventure of the Big Six**

* * *

**The screen came back to life**

**The screen turns to Hiccup, North, Gobber and some yeti's where they where working on armor, weapons, bombs, everything they could think of  
**

**Gobber pounded on a steaming hot sword with a hammer, before putting it in a bucket of water, causing steam to come from the top**

Gobber smiled

**It than turned to Rapunzel and the others who where on Healing duty, making, packing and finding herbs, bandages, medicens, any thing that could help them**

**Rapunzel stuffed some more things into her satchel, covering the screen in black**

**It came back on at the sleigh, where yeti's where getting it ready, the vikings, highlanders and dragons (Along with some Corona's) filling the hatch with bombs **

The twins gave giant grins, cant wait for the 'beautiful' explosions that where sure to come

**The screen changed to Hiccup handing one of Tooth's tooth fairy's tiny armor, which she accepted and flew away, as another replaced her, and got her armor**

"That was a good idea" Tooth said

**The screen changed to the yeti's waring armor, and holding big heavy weapons, with Phil in the front smashing a giant hammer onto the ground  
**

"Phil! That's my floor!" North said, turning to the yeti, who put his hands up in surrender

**The screen changed to the Thugs from the Snugly Duckling practicing fighting **

**It than changed to North handing BabyTooth some nunchucks **

**She started spinning it above her head, pretending to be fighting, but ended up with it hitting her head**

BabyTooth blushed as the watchers chuckled

**She rubbed her head, glaring at the weapon**

**It than changed to the army standing all together, in armor and weapons**

**Than to Jack, who was standing in front of them, smiling**

**It than changed to night  
**

**They where all in the dinning room, eating dinner in their normal clothes  
**

**Flynn sat down with the other six and the Berk Teens, next to Hiccup  
**

**"Hey, Flynn" Hiccup said**

**"Ya, Hic?" Flynn asked**

**"Remember when we where at the Snugly Duckling and escaped through the dam" Hiccup said**

**"Ya" Flynn said**

**"Ya, well, who was that night fury?" he asked**

"Oh, ya, I completely forgot about about" Hiccup said

**A moment passed**

**"Actually, I was wondering the same thing" Jack said**

**"Oh, ya, um, him, well, a long time ago, I found him in a clearing sleeping by a pound, and he had this blood red jewel in his neck-"**

The hall unconsciously touched their necks

** "-I sneaked up to him and gently pulled it out-"**

They shuddered at the thought

"My neck feels tingly now" Tuffnut said

** and when it was all out he snapped awake, as if he sensed the jewel was gone, he chased me, I ran and lost him, guess he's been searching for me ever since" Flynb explained **

**A moment passed**

**"My neck feels tingly now" Astrid said**

The hall held back chuckles

**"Y-you stole a dragons jewel?" Fishlegs stuttered, clearly frightened**

**"Yup" Flynn said**

**"You do know that, that dragon wont stop tell he gets his jewel back, or kills you, right?" he asked**

**Flynn paled "Oh" was all he could say**

**"Do you still have it?" Jack asked**

**"Ya" Flynn confermed**

**"Good, or your head would be rolling down the hill" Hiccup said**

Flynn shrunk back into his seat

**Before any one could do any thing, a huge night fury with a silver scar running down it's eye burst into the room**

**The hall jumped in shock**

**"How the hell did he- how?!" Flynn stuttered in total shock**

**"Flynn, you get the jewel, I'll distract it" Hiccup said, getting to his feet and rushing over to the nightfury  
**

**The screen changed to Toothless as he stared at the nightfury in shock, in fact all the dragons where**

**Hiccup jumped in front of the giant dragon, hands spread out to show he was weaponless**

"Hiccup!" Stoick said at the screen, knowing it would do no good

**The screen changed to Flynn rushing through the hall ways, before bursting through his bedroom door and searching through his chest**

**The screen changed back to Hiccup and the NightFury**

**"Hey, big guy, don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt ya" he tried, but only got a growl in return**

**"Hiccup!" Stoick called out, getting out of his shock and standing up**

**"I'm okay, dad!" Hiccup called over his shoulder**

**The screen went back to Flynn as he continued to search through the chest, until he held up a blood red gem**

**He looked at it for a moment, before rushing out the room, to the dinning hall**

**It turned back to Hiccup as the NightFury was about to blast him, until the doors on the other side, burst open, revealing Flynn with the gem  
**

**"Looking for this?!" he called out**

**Before any one could do any thing, a nightmare hit the gem with it's tail, sending it flying out of Flynn's hand, and over to a Deadly Nadder, who head butted it over the the NightFury, who stretched out it's neck to reveal a hole, in the shape of the gem, and it went straight in, a perfect fit**

Most of the hall looked away in disgust

**The dinning hall looked away in disgust as the gem fitted into the hole in the dragons neck**

**Before any one could do any thing, the NightFury had Flynn by the neck, on his back legs, holding him up**

**And then he did something no human thought possible **

**He talked**

**"Listen human, _ever _take my gem again, and I wont hesitate to kill you" he said in a deep voice, before dropping the Thief**

**"Y-you can talk?" he stuttered**

**"Only with the jewel" the NightFury explained**

**"Who are you?" Hiccup asked, stepping forward  
**

**"My name is Broko, the _true _dragon ruler" the NightFury, Broko, explained**

The halls mouths dropped

**Toothless roared something to him**

**"Yes, you all thought I was defeated by the mad queen, but I survived and fled to a clearing to heal, when this one came and took my jewel, the one I need to talk, fly and roar" Broko said turning to Flynn, who shrunk back**

**"And I see you where able to kill her.. well done, my son" Broko said, turning back to Toothless**

The halls mouths fell open, again

**"Wait, Toothless is your _son_?" Astrid asked**

**"You seem surprised" Broko said**

**"Well... ya!" Astrid said**

**Toothless rolled his eye's**

**"So, mind telling me why you have all gathered my dragons here?" Broko asked**

**"Oh, well, we're gonna go to war in the morning" Hiccup explained**

**"War? Very well, I shall fight by your side and lead the riderless dragons" Broko said**

**"Thank you" Rapunzel said**

**Broko bowed his head before turning and leaving to, where ever it is he's going**

**The screen faded**

"Well... looks like Hiccup and Toothless and both heirs" Astrid said

Hiccup and Toothless smiled at each other

**The screen came back on the next night, at the Drank Moutain**

**Jack walked to the top of a boulder, Hiccup on Toothless beside him, and beside him Astrid on Stormfly and on his left was Merida on Buttercup, and next to her was Rapunzel and Flynn on Max, with Pascal on Rapunzel's shoulder**

**"People, Dragons and Spirits of the World**

**Today, we are not just Warriors from different lands **

**Today we are an army**

**Today shall be the end or the beginning**

**Today we fight as one!"**

**Jack raised his fist in the air, the army and the other Six following suit with cheers and battle crys**

The watchers raised their fist's with their own battle cry's and cheers

**"Let the Battle Begin!" Jack called out**

**The army charged at the Dark Castle, the dragons taking the sky lead by Broko, and the Fairy's lead by Tooth **

**Jack took to the sky's aswell, followed by Hiccup and Astrid, while Merida, Rapunzel and Flynn followed from the ground, as the moon shined bright in the starless sky  
**

The watchers where on their feet now, fist's in the air, ready for the battle to come

And they waited with excited grins on their face's as the next part loaded

* * *

**Oh, god that was so cruel what I just did there (Ending it here), but I want to make the finale battle in it's own chapter, so sorry!**

**Next chapter will be here extremely soon (Probably) so don't worry!**

**Okay, I need a war song, so if any of you know any that you think might be good for this, please tell me the song name and the singer (Or band, or something)**

**Peace out!**


	26. Finale War

**Here's chapter 26!**

**Prepare yourself for the finale battle! **

**Dun, dun, duuun!**

**The war song that I'm going to use was suggested by:**

**KeyTyper**

**SlashMagicfan96**

**and**

**MySweetYaoi49**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

**The army charged at the Dark Castle**

**The screen changed to Pitch who was watching from a balcony of the Dark Castle**

**He summoned his army of nightmares and witch's and they raced down to the army bellow **

**The witch's from Halloween Town took to the sky's**

**North jumped into his sleigh, along with Merida, Buttercup, Max, Flynn, Rapunzel, and an unwilling Bunny, before flying up next to Tooth and Sandy, soon joined by Hiccup, Astrid, Jack, and the Berk Teens**

**"We need to get to Pitch!" Bunny called out  
**

"Obviously, Kangaroo" Jack said

Bunny glared

**They scanned the battle field**

**A giant Red Death made out of nightmare sand, came up**

The watchers eyes widened

**Soon followed by a giant bear, bigger than Mor'du**

**The groups eyes widened**

**"Oh no" Tooth said**

**"Alright, Hiccup, Astrid, what ever your names are, go and fight the Nightmare Red Death, Merida, Rapunzel, Flynn, you get the bear" Jack said**

**"What about you?" Hiccup asked**

**"I'm gonna find Pitch" Jack said**

**"Jack you can't defeat him on your own!" Tooth said**

**"And we can't let that Nightmare Dragon and Bear kill our army!" Jack said**

**"Jack... promise you wont get yourself killed" Rapunzel said**

"Uh... I cant make any promise's" Jack said

**Jack nodded and flew off**

**"Alright, you heard him! Berk teens come with me!" Hiccup said, and he and the other Teen Vikings flew towards the Nightmare Dragon**

**"I'll get you low to ground near Nightmare Bear, and you jump off" North said**

**He flew towards the ground near the Nightmare Bear, and the three teens (Merida on Buttercup and Rapunzel and Flynn on Max) jumped off, running towards the Nightmare Bear as soon as they landed  
**

**Jack flew through the war in the air, where dragons, witch's and some nightmares where fighting**

**He dodged a blow to the head, and shot some ice at the witch who threw it**

**He started to sing**

**Jack:**

**"A warning to the people**

**The good and the evil**

**This. Is. War."**

**The screen changed to Hiccup and the Berk Teens as the flew around the Nightmare Dragon**

**Hiccup:**

**"To the soldier, **

**The civilian,**

**The martyr,**

**The victim,**

**This. Is. War."**

"Again!" Snotlout shouted in disbelief

**The screen changed to Merida, running on Buttercup towards the Nightmare Bear  
**

**Merida:**

**"It's the moment of Truth**

**And the moment to lie"**

**Rapunzel:**

**"The moment to live and**

**The moment to die"**

**All:**

**"The moment to fight,**

**The moment to fight,**

**To fight,  
**

**To fight,**

**To fight!"**

**The screen changed back to Hiccup**

**Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Astrid had crashed to the ground, so now it was just Hiccup and Toothless**

**He charged a plasma blast and knocked the Nightmare Dragon over onto its side  
**

"Ya!" Hiccup cheered

**The screen than changed to Jack, as he dodged the witch's and nightmares  
**

**Jack:**

**"To the right,**

**To the left,**

**We will fight to the death!"  
**

**Merida:**

**"To the edge of the earth"**

**Rapunzel:**

**"It's a brave new world!"**

**Hiccup:**

**"From the last to the first!"**

**The screen changed back to Hiccup as he flew above the army, the Nightmare Dragon right on his tail  
**

Stoick looked at the screen, a bad feeling coming to his gut

**Hiccup:**

**"A warning to the prophet**

**The liar, the honest**

**This. Is. War."**

**Jack:**

**"To the leader,**

**The pariah,**

**The victor,**

**The messiah,**

**This. Is. War."**

**The screen changed to Merida**

**She, Rapunzel and Flynn, raced to the Nightmare Bear**

**Merida reached it first and jumped off Buttercup, bow at the ready**

**Rapunzel:**

**"The moment of truth"**

**Merida:**

**"The moment to lie"**

**The screen changed back to Jack**

**He reached the Dark Castle and entered through the balcony door, where he was greeted by Pitch, his back towards him**

**"Hello Jack Frost" he said, not turning to the white haired spirit**

"Oh, so you do know my name" Jack said

Pitch rolled his eyes

"Of course I do" he said

**"Oh, so you do know my name" Jack said**

**"Of course I do" Pitch said, turning to him**

**"Who doesn't know about the annoying winter spirit?" he asked**

The watchers glared

**Jack glared and shot ice at him  
**

**Pitch dodged  
**

**Jack continued to sing**

**Jack:**

**"The moment to live,**

**The moment to die"**

**Pitch glared and shot nightmare sand at him**

**Jack dodged**

**The screen changed to Hiccup**

**Hiccup looked up at the grey clouds**

**"Okay, bud, time to disappear!" Hiccup said, and he adjusted the tail fin and he and the Nightmare Dragon shot up into the clouds  
**

**The screen changed to Merida, Rapunzel and Flynn  
**

**Merida jumped onto the Nightmare Bear's back**

**It started thrashing around, trying to get her off**

**Merida:**

**"The moment to fight,**

**The moment to fight,**

**To fight,**

**To fight, **

**To fight!"**

**The screen changed to Hiccup**

**He started shooting plasma blast's at the Nightmare Dragon, damaging it's wings**

**Hiccup:**

**"To the right,**

**To the left!" he started, gaining the Nightmare Dragon's attention**

**He dived, the Black Sand Dragon following**

**Hiccup:**

**"We will fight to the death!"**

**The screen changed back to Jack**

**He shot some more ice at the Nightmare King**

**And hit his target**

**Pitch tried to pull his feet out the ice Jack had trapped him in, but to no avail  
**

**Jack:**

**"To the edge of the earth!"**

**Jack continued to freeze the King of Fear, all the way round**

**The screen changed to Merida**

**She was still on the Nightmare Bears back, and finally it thrashed her off**

**The screen went into slow motion, as she pulled her arrow back...**

**And fired**

**All:**

**"It's a brave new world"**

**The screen changed to Hiccup**

**The Nightmare Dragon opened it's mouth to fire at them (The screens still in slow motion)  
**

**Hiccup shouted 'NOW!' **

**Toothless turned and shot a plasma blast into its maw and it caught a lite **

**All:**

**"A brave new world**

**A brave new world"**

**The screen changed to the army, fighting off the nightmares and witch's**

**Stoick used his sword to cut a witch's head off**

**Elsa used her powers to freeze the nightmares and witch's surrounding her**

**Fergus smashed a Nightmare with a hammer**

**The King of Corona stabbed a witch in the stomach**

**All:**

**"I do believe in the light**

**Raise your hands to the sky"**

**The screen changed to the arrow Merida shot, as it lodged itself into the Nightmare Bears skull**

**The screen changed to Jack freezing Pitch, the ice at his chest now, with Pitch screaming (Still in slow motion)  
**

**All:**

**"The fight is done,  
**

**The war is won"**

**The Nightmare Dragon hit the ground, bursting into a ball of fire**

**The screen changed to the Nightmare Bear turning to a pile of Black Sand**

**All:**

**"Lift your hands towards the sun**

**Toward the sun**

**Toward the sun**

**Toward the sun  
**

**The war is won"**

**The screen changed to Hiccup and Toothless being chased by the fire**

**All:**

**"To the right,**

**To the left,  
**

**We will fight to the death**

**To the edge of the earth**

**It's a brave new world**

**From the last to the first!**

**To the right,**

**To the left,  
**

**We will fight to the death!**

**To the edge of the earth**

**It's a brave new world!"**

**The screen changed back to slow motion as the club tail came up**

**Hiccup tried to turn to tail fin, but it snapped off**

"No" Stoick said

**All:**

**"It's a brave new world"**

**The club hit them**

"No!" Stoick said

The watchers stared in horror at the screen, while Pitch smirked evily

**The screen changed to Jack and Pitch**

**Jack continued to freeze Pitch, as the ice covered his neck to his nose**

**All:**

**"A brave new world"**

**Toothless turned and saw Hiccup falling**

**He used his wings to fly down to him, and the fire covered them, just as Toothless reached Hiccup**

**All:**

**"The war is won"**

**The screen came back to normal, as the Nightmares and Witch's turned to dust  
**

**The army turned to see Hiccup and Toothless fall into the fire**

"Hiccup!" the watchers called out in horror

**"Hiccup!" The teens called out in horror  
**

**All:**

**"The war is won"**

**The screen changed to Jack freezing Pitch entirely, into a statue of ice **

**All:**

**"A brave new world"**

**Jack flew out the castle, only to see a huge cloud of smoke and the army going through it  
**

**He frowned in confusion**

Jack put his head down

'If only I was there'

**Jack flew down next to Merida, Rapunzel, Astrid, Flynn and the Berk Teens**

**"What happened?" he asked**

**"It was Hiccup, he defeated the Nightmare Dragon, but when it went down... it took him and Toothless down with it" Astrid chocked out**

**Jack's eyes widened**

**The group rushed through the crowed, and came to the front**

**Only to see Stoick the Vast, kneeling before Toothless, but Hiccup was no where in sight**

Rapunzel put her hands to her mouth, Jack looked down so did Flynn, Merida stared at the screen in horror and sadness

Astrid felt tear threaten to fall

And Toothless was the worst

He was doing something no one thought possible

He cried

Stoick's heart was shattered

Hiccup only smiled sadly

Pitch smiled evilly, happy he took someone down with him

And the watchers felt tears threaten to fall

**"Oh, son, I'm so sorry" Stoick said**

**Toothless opened his wings to reveal... **

**Hiccup**

The hall gasped

**"Hiccup!" Stoick gasped**

**He picked up his son and threw off his helmet, putting his ear to Hiccup's chest, searching for a heart beat**

**A moment passed**

**"He's alive. You brought him back alive!" Stoick said**

The hall burst into cheers of joy

Hiccup was surrounded by pats on the back, and hair ruffles

He suddenly found himself off the ground, in thick arms

"Dad, cant breath" he chocked out

Stoick but Hiccup down

"_Never _scare me like that again" he said

"I can't keep that promise, dad" Hiccup said

Stoick chuckled and hugged him

**The army burst into cheers of joy**

**Stoick placed a hand on Toothless's head**

**"Thank you, for saving my son"**

**Gobber came up next to him**

**"Well, you know, most of him"**

"Wait, what does he mean by _most _of him?" Tooth asked

They waited as the next part loaded

* * *

**Done!**

**Please review!**

**Fury out!**


	27. THE END

**Here's chapter 27!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**The screen came back on**

**Hiccup was lying in his bed at the Pole, unconscious **

**Toothless came into view and nudged Hiccup's face**

**Hiccup's eyes fluttered open **

**Toothless got excited and started to crazily nudge him**

**"Hey Toothless" Hiccup said "Nice to see you too, bud"  
**

**Toothless put his paw on Hiccups stomach, causing Hiccup to shot up**

**"Ow- my god" he said, looking around, only finding himself in his room at the North Pole**

**"We're at the _Pole_?" Hiccup said, confused**

"Uh, ya" Jack said

Hiccup rolled his eyes

**Hiccup pulled the covers off, but stopped and stared**

**He looked down, as if he was sad about something, before throwing his legs over the side of the bed**

**The screen changed to the floor, as his boot hit it, and slowly followed by a meta leg**

"Oh, no, no, no, no!" Stoick said

"Dad, its okay" Hiccup said

"Um, actually lad, it's not okay, I mean, your just a teenager, I lost my first limb when I was in my twenty's" Gobber said

"Oh, god, Hiccup, we're so sorry" Rapunzel said, with tears in her eyes

"It's not your fault! It's no ones fault!" Hiccup said

"He's right! It's Pitch's fault!" Jack said

"It's not my fault _you _decided to fight back!" Pitch said

"Wha' else are we supposed te do?! Jus' sit back as you take ove' the worl'!?" Merida said

"What did she say?" Jack whispered to Hiccup

"Lets just get back to the movie" Hiccup said

And they returned to the screen

**Hiccup griped the bed post and stood up, with a wince****  
**

**He took his first step and nearly fell, but caught himself**

**Hiccup took a deep breath, and took another step**

**He fell but was caught by Toothless at the last second**

**"Thanks, bud" he muttered, and Toothless helped Hiccup to the door**

**Hiccup opened the door and walked down the hall, with Toothless's help**

**He reached the globe room**

**Hiccup pushed the doors open, still leaning on Toothless, and was met by the hole army, sitting around talking**

**Someone spotted him and shouted "Hiccup!"**

**Hiccup was surrounded by them in seconds**

**Stoick patted Hiccup on the back**

**Jack walked up to Hiccup "Nice to see you up on you feet, again. Well, foot"**

**Rapunzel hugged Hiccup**

**Astrid walked up to him and punched his arm**

**"That was for scaring me"**

**"H-how was I supposed to know it would end up like-"**

**He was cut off by a kiss to the lips**

Hiccup and Astrid blushed

**The crowed around them 'Ooood'**

**Astrid pulled back and smiled at him, Hiccup smiled back**

**North and the other Guardians came to the front**

**"Man in Moon and Women of Sun... wants to talk to you" North said**

The watchers frowned in confusion

**The screen changed to the Six, there animals and the Berk Teens, standing before the Man in Moon and Women of Sun, as there lights shined down on them**

**The room was filled with two voice's, one male and one female**

_**"Hello Big Six, and Berk Teens"**_**the male voice said**

"Manny" North muttered

**"Manny, Sunny, what have you called us for?" North asked**

_**"We have summoned you here to tell the Big Six and the Berk Teens some news that will change their lives forever if they accept" **_**Sunny said**

**"Wha' is it?" Merida asked**

The Guardians eyes widened as realization dawned on them

_**"As you know, Jack Frost is the Spirit of Winter, but the only Season Spirit"**_** Manny said  
**

**"And?" Jack asked**

_**"We are offering to make Hiccup Haddock, Merida Dunbroch, Eugene Fitzerbert, Astrid Hofferson, Snotlout Jorgenson, Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorson, Fishlegs Igerman, Toothless the NightFury, BabyTooth the Tooth Fairy, Buttercup the Bear, Maximus the Horse and Rapunze Corona, Season Spirits and to become Guardians of the World, so not only will you protect children, but all living creatures"**_**Sunny said  
**

The watchers eyes widened in shock

**The halls eyes widened in shock**

**"W-what?" Astrid said in shock**

**_"Hiccup Haddock would be the Autumn Spirit, Hofferson, Jorgenson, Igerman, the Thorson Twins, and their dragons would be his helpers. Merida Dunbroch would be the Summer Spirit, Rapunzel Corona would be the Spring Spirit, and Eugene Fitzerbert would be her helper"_ ****Manny explained**

**"I-I dont know what to say" Hiccup said**

**"Should we?" Rapunzel asked**

_**"You ****do not have to decide now, we'll give you**** the rest of the afternoon to chose, you have tell dinner"**_**Sunny said**

**And with that Sunny and Manny's light left the room**

The hall remained in shocked silence

**A moment passed**

**"Wait, did they just say Rapunzel _Corona_?" Jack asked**

**The halls eyes widened  
**

**"I-I'm the lost Princess" Rapunzel muttered**

**"What?" Flynn asked**

**"I'm the Lost Princess" Rapunzel said more clearly and loudly**

**The Hall gasped**

**The king and Queen (Who had come during the weeks Hiccup was unconscious) of Corona walked forward, towards Rapunzel  
**

**They stared at each other for a moment**

**Before hugging and falling to their knees  
**

**The screen changed to the Big Six and the Berk Teens sitting at a table in the Globe Room, thinking about what the Man in Moon and Women of Sun had said**

**Stoick walked up to them**

**"Hiccup, I think it's best that you become a Spirit, to protect the world from monsters like Pitch" he said**

**"Dad, you do know, that I will be 14 years old forever, I wont be able to become chief, and I'll live past you, and many others, I'm not sure I could go through with that" Hiccup said**

Hiccup bit his lip

**Stoick bent down to his level**

**"But, you would be protecting them and me, you'd be protecting the ones after I pass away, you'd be protecting your family that will come in the future, and after that" Stoick said**

Hiccup looked down, unsure

**Hiccup looked down, unsure**

**"I'm not forcing you to do anything, it's all up to you" Stoick said and walked off  
**

**Hiccup bit his lip**

**The screen changed to Merida**

**Fergus and Elinor walked up to her**

**"Merida, darlin', you do know that I love ye, yer mother, too" Fergus said**

**"Ya, I know" Merida said**

**"Well, we want whats best fer ye, dont make any rash decisions, its all up te you" and with that they walked off**

Merida bit her lip

**Merida bit her lip**

**The screen changed to Rapunzel**

**The King and Queen of Corona walked up to their long lost daughter**

**"Rapunzel" the king said (You know what I'm just gonna call him Henry and the Queen Petunia)**

**"Ya dad?" she asked, the word 'dad' a weird taste on her tongue, she did only have a 'mother' after all **

**"We just want you to know, we're happy with what ever decision you make" Henry said **

**"And that we love you" Petunia said**

**"I love you, too" Rapunzel said**

**The King and Queen nodded and left**

**Rapunzel but her lip**

The watchers where twiddling their fingers, rubbing their palms, biting their lips and running their fingers through their hair, nervous about what their decision will be

**The screen changed to dinner time**

**Everyone was waiting in the Globe Room**

**Manny's and Sunny's light's filled the room**

_**"Have you made a decision?"**_**Manny asked  
**

**They nodded**

_**"What is it?"**_** Sunny asked  
**

**The Big Six and The Berk Teens looked at each other, before turning back to the Moon and Sun  
**

**"We chose... to become Spirits" Hiccup said**

_**"Very well"**_**Sunny said**

**The light in the room grew and surrounded the soon to be Spirits**

**The Vikings, Guardians, Halloween Spirits, Corona's, Highlander's, and Arendelle covered their eyes **

**The light covered the screen**

The watchers eyes where glued to the screen

**The light dimmed**

**The screen turned to the teens**

**They where in their normal clothes, again, but still had their weapons **

**Hiccups sword had changed color, to an Autumn orange, with a red hilt, and the tip glowed slightly orange**

**Merida's bow had changed to a normal wooden bow, but her arrows tips had a summer yellow glow to them**

**Rapunzel's pan was still a plane black, but had a purple flower on it's hilt that seemed to glow slightly**

**Jack was the same, just changed into his normal clothes**

**Astrid's axe had a slight sky blue glow to it**

**Flynn's dagger glowed a dark green**

**Snotlouts mace glowed a dark brown**

**Tuffnut's and Ruffnut's spears glowed an acid green**

**And Fishlegs's hammer glowed a dark ocean blue**

**Toothless's tail fin was changed to an Autumn color, with a red bull skull on it (Like the skull they had at the end of the film)  
**

**BabyTooth's wings glowed an ice blue, and she had a snowflake on her back  
**

**Buttercup had a flame red saddle**

**Maximus's saddle had a bright orange flower on it**

**They where now Spirits**

_**"Now, you may protect the earth from evil for eternity" **_**Manny said, and they left **

**North walked up to them**

**"You are welcome to stay here if you like" he said**

**The teens smiled**

"What have you done, mate?" Bunny said

North paled

**The screen changed to a couple days later**

**"Bye, son" Stoick said, hugging Hiccup**

**"Bye, dad" Hiccup said**

**Everybody was saying goodbyes, and finnaly they used the portals to go home  
**

**The teens smiled at where their parents (Not Jack) had left through the portals**

**Jack nudged Hiccup**

**He turned to Jack**

**"I think it's about time I taught you how to play a prank" Jack said, with an evil smile on his face  
**

**Hiccup smiled, too, and looked at the other teens, who smiled as well**

"Oh no" North said

**The screen turned to the outside of the Pole**** and an enraged shout was heard from inside  
**

**"JJJAAACCCKKK!"**

The teens burst out laughing

**The screen faded**

**Songs:**

**1. Fight for Freedom by NightFury999**

**2. Flower Gleam and Glow by Tangled (Disney)**

**3. I see the light by Tangled (Disney)**

**4. Let it Go by Frozen (Disney)**

**5. I got a Dream by Tangled (Disney)**

**6. Rapunzel knows Best by Tangled (Disney)**

** by NightFury999**

**8. Touch the Sky by Brave (Disney)**

**9. I'm still here by the Go Go Dolls**

**10. Welcome to my life by Simple Plan**

**11. Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson**

**12. Once upon a December by Anastasia (Disney)**

**13. Warrior by Demi Lorato**

**14. Butterfly Core by Valshe**

**15. In the Dark of the Night by Anastasia (Disney)**

**16. I'm free by Tangled (Disney)**

**By:**

**The Guardian Magic Archer Dragons (G.M.A.D.)** (Which is really just me)

Fury appeared

"Okay, that's it, now don't worry, there _will _be a sequel! So, any questions?"

North raised his hand

"Yes, North?" Fury asked

"Will my workshop be in ruins in the first month of them living there?" he asked

"No" Fury said

North sighed in relieaf

"In the first week"

North, the yetis and the elf's tensed

Astrid raised her hand

"Astrid?" Fury asked

"What about Jacks memories and Hiccups mother?" she asked

"That will be in the sequel" (Or series, you chose)

Astrid nodded

"So, if there aren't any more questions, I think its time for this to play out, you wont remember this until after"

With a clap of her hands, they where gone

"So, you guys get to vote for a sequel or a series! See ya soon!" Fury says to you

* * *

**And done!**

**Well that's it, the end**

**And like I said, you get to vote for a sequel or a series!**

**The song bit is all the songs I used in this the 'I'm Free' song is the one Rapunzel sings when she leaves her tower for the first time (I didn't know what it was called)**

**So, bye!**

**THE END**


	28. The Vote (Not a chapter)

Okay, you have all voted!

5 have voted for series

and (Including my mums and brothers) 6 have voted for sequel

Now, those you wanted a series, dont worry, after I make the sequel I'll make another sequel or a series (Or both)

So, the sequel should be here soon

Bye!


End file.
